After A Cappella
by BardenBellas4Life
Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story follows Beca after becoming a successful recording artist. Contains spoilers for Pitch Perfect 1, 2 & 3. M-rated chapters will be marked.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: After A Cappella

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story will follow Beca after becoming a successful recording artist.

* * *

In the months that followed the USO tour, Beca and Chloe said goodbye to their extended family and permanently relocated to Spain. Living in Amy's newly purchased estate, they were living the life of luxury while following their dreams.

With her version of the late George Michael's _'Freedom 90'_ climbing the Billboard charts, Beca had become an overnight singing sensation, and being fed more songs to work with, she had free reign to apply her mixing expertise and produce her own kind of music. As a follow up to her number one hit, she released more songs making her one of the hottest breakout artists of her time. Having gone from a cappella singer to freelance music producer to recording artist, Beca's music dominated the radio airwaves while her face was plastered on the cover of magazines throughout the world. Unprepared for the magnitude of her success, she would have to contend with crazed fanatics and pushy paparazzi invading her privacy, always showing up unexpectedly to capture her every move. She also learned early on that being famous was not only chaotic, it was lonely at times. Besides her close relationship with the Bellas, the constant person in her life was Jesse, who was receiving critical acclaim of his own in scoring films for Sony Pictures. Even though they were no longer romantically involved, they reverted to being best friends and spoke regularly about their blossoming careers, what was happening with their mutual friends and encouraged the other to embrace change including opening their hearts to possibilities.

 _The rest of the Bellas continued on with their lives..._

For Chloe, she was where she always wanted to be; roommates with her best gal pal, attending a reputable veterinary school and being in a loving relationship with an honorable man. Even though her one true love was constantly on the move with the military, Chicago and Chloe were deeply in love and making plans for their future.

Being a millionaire gave Fat Amy opportunities she never thought was possible. As a world traveler, the Aussie experienced one adventure after another but kept her promise of taking care of her extended family. She also guaranteed future generations of Bellas by becoming a benefactor at Barden University; creating the Fat Amy Scholarship to be given out each year to a special student who fit the mold. It was her way of giving back to the college that not only shielded her from a toxic father, it introduced her to the world of a cappella and sisterhood of the Bellas.

With Amy investing in ' _The Lodge of Fallen Leaves'_ , Aubrey's team building retreat was reorganized and expanded into major cities throughout the country, becoming a staple for corporate America. Having the company to manage kept the daughter of a war hero preoccupied while Calamity, her significant other toured with her band.

Cynthia Rose was officially the property of the United States Air Force and enrolled in flight school while her domestic partner pursued a dream of her own. Having undergone IVF treatments funded by none other than Fat Amy, the Australian made sure they received the best medical care money could buy. As a result of Amy's generosity, the same sex couple were expecting their first child and, regardless of gender would be named...Pat.

' _Let It Flo',_ the mobile juice company founded by the Guatemalan Bella was officially a franchise strategically located near university campuses throughout the U.S.. With Flo helming the company, Ashley and Jessica became business partners and helped transform a tiny roach coach into a monster chain of gourmet food trucks.

After Lilly's successful exorcism, she followed Beca into the music industry. Joining the hip-hop band they competed against during the USO tour, the Asian Bella fell head over heels in love with one of it's rappers. They were unconventional in every way and appropriately renamed _'Area 51',_ the birthplace of the girl now known as Esther.

While the Bellas were in Europe performing with the USO tour, Stacie remained in the states and gave birth to a bouncing baby girl. Appropriately naming her daughter _Bella_ , she was the first of the group to reproduce but wouldn't be the last.

After graduating from college, Emily passed the torch to a new generation of Bellas while continuing to write songs and collaborate with Beca like she previously did with _'Flashlight'_. Together they were a force to be reckoned with, as one wrote the lyrics and the other produced it's music. When DJ Khaled got a hold of the tunes they worked on, the idol maker brought the Legacy Bella on board as part of his songwriting team while she planned her summer wedding to her beloved, Benji.

Even though they were living in different parts of the world and doing their own thing, the girls were a family first and would always be there for each other. As college graduates finding their places in society, they never passed up an opportunity to perform together or reunite for an important occasion. This is the story of Beca and her backup singing Bellas moving on to the next chapters of their lives. This is what happened after the music stopped or _After A Cappella_...

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter in this continuation of Solo Act. This is a work in progress and literally writing itself so if you have any ideas, please feel free to share with me in a review or private message.


	2. Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: After A Cappella

Chapter 2 - Unexpected Visitors

Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story will follow Beca after becoming a successful recording artist.

* * *

Sitting at a vintage AKG C24 system in the recording studio in Spain, Beca was immersed with creating her next mega hit when she received an unexpected visit. With giant headphones enveloping her head, she didn't hear the door behind her open, but when she felt the tap on her shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"JESUS FUCK!" Beca clutched onto her chest then turned around. When she realized who her visitor was, she nearly lost her shit. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." the Brit smiled at his former love interest. Looking around the room he could see there had been some changes since the last time he was there. "I see Khaled has spared no expense in providing you with the best equipment in the business. So tell me Beca, how does it feel to be rich?" Theo asked, recalling the time she assisted Adam Levine of Maroon 5 with the song they collaborated on during the USO tour. It was also the first time he saw her in action as she put her mixing expertise to work.

Ignoring his inquiry Beca switched off the equipment and removed her headphones. "What do you want?" she asked, defensively crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I needed to see you."

"Why?" she questioned his motive. "Shouldn't you be home changing diapers with your _wife_?"

Theo sighed and raked his fingers through his dark brown locks. "It's over, Beca. I told her everything."

"Oh yeah, and how did that go?"

"Well, after I told her about us, she was so upset that she miscarried and nearly bled to death." he sighed again remembering the complications she endured which led into the discovery of an underlying condition. "As soon as she was released from the hospital, she filed for divorce."

"How's your daughter handling all this, is she with her mother?"

Theo nodded. "I couldn't bring myself to drag them through the court system. Olivia, my ex-wife has everything including custody of Allison." he admitted with sadness. "I had to ask myself what was best for our little girl. Staying in one place with her mum and having stability or being on the road with her dear ole dad. Since she's starting school soon it was in her best interest to stay put, but I can see her whenever I want."

"Lucky for you, I guess." Beca's lips pressed together in a hard line. "Your fucking around hurt a lot of people, especially that little girl who's going to grow up without a father."

"No she won't!" Theo insisted. "Because I'm planning on being there for her."

"That's what they all say in the beginning." Beca mumbled to herself. "For her sake I hope you keep your promise because I know what it's like to be raised by a single mother."

"You never told me, what happened to your father?"

"Let's just say you two have a lot in common."

Theo finally understood where Beca was coming from and why it would take a miracle for her to trust him again. Deciding it was best to cut his losses, he changed the subject. "So, how have you been?" he asked, taking a seat next to her. "I've been following your career."

"Then you know how busy I've been." she smirked, uncrossing her arms. "Look, I don't have all day to chit chat with you so let's cut to the chase. Why are you _really_ here?"

Theo loved that Beca didn't beat around the bush. Life was too short to play unnecessary games, and she was all business. "Well, after the divorce was finalized I jumped ship from Interscope to work for Khaled. You're looking at his new talent scout." he announced with pride.

"I'm only in town for a short time so...I was hoping we could spend some time together. Can I take you to dinner tonight?"

"Seriously?" she questioned back, whipping her neck around to face him. "After what you put me through, you're asking me out?"

"Yes, but just as friends." Theo held his hand up in defense. "I promise...no funny business, unless that's what you want."

"You're an ass."

"Yes, you're right...I used to be."

Beca smirked in response to Theo accepting the truth about himself. "I don't trust you."

"Good, and you shouldn't." he smirked back. "I always knew behind your beauty was an intelligent woman. By the way, I really love this new look of yours. The darker straight hair and leather gives you that mysterious bad girl vibe with a hint of vulnerability. It suits you. " he sighed, checking her out. "I thought you were knockout before but damn...!" being subtle wasn't something Theo practiced as he continued to compliment her appearance until... "So, are you seeing anyone?"

Ignoring his inquiry Beca let out a sigh. "Dude! What do you want from me?"

"Just an opportunity to apologize for all the crap I put you through, and to explain myself." he placed his hand over hers. "Please...will you have dinner with me?"

Beca sighed with great burden and pulled her hand away. "Alright, we'll have dinner in a _public_ place. I'll need to check with my assistant and make sure I don't have any conflicting commitments."

"Okay." he reached inside his denim jacket and pulled out his business card. "Contact me when you're done and I'll pick you up."

"Actually no, I'll have my driver take me."

"Fair enough." Theo stood up and left the room leaving Beca alone with her thoughts.

* * *

 _A couple hours later…_

Beca was on a Skype call with Adam after listening to a playback of her latest effort.

"I can't believe how fast you're getting these out." the lead singer of Maroon 5 complimented his protege who'd already earned his production company a triple platinum record and several award nominations. "This is excellent, Beca. I don't know how you did it, but you've struck gold again. Are you even human?"

Beca laughed. "Let's just say I'm motivated."

"Well, you're much more than that." he was full of pride at the young woman who became a household name in a matter of months. "With this song, there's enough tracks for an album so...lets get it released."

"You really think we're ready?"

"Oh yeah. Khaled will most likely schedule more photo shoots and interviews to promote you. Depending on how well sales go, we'll consider a national concert tour, and I have the perfect platform to get you more publicity."

Giving it some thought Beca became wary because she knew what her agent was alluding to. "I know where you're going with this and I'm still not going on your lame ass show."

"Okay, I understand your reluctance but please hear me out." Adam took a deep breath. "With all the new reality shows out there, our ratings have dropped. We need to do something different before _'The Voice'_ gets cancelled."

Deflating her lungs Beca realized she couldn't say no to her agent who'd been there for her from the beginning. "Fine, what did you have in mind?"

"We're proposing an a cappella week where the teams compete against each other. We want you to mentor them, you know...in song selection, help with the arrangements and work with the singers in breaking down the components. This would also be a great opportunity to reunite the Bellas and have you perform an a cappella medley of your choice."

"Are you shitting me?" Beca asked rhetorically. "I thought you said there was no future for a cappella."

"Yeah I did, and I was wrong." Adam humbly admitted. "The next day when we do our eliminations, we'll bring you back to perform some songs from your newly announced solo album."

"What about the Bellas?"

"You mean your back-up singers? They'll be there with you."

"Is this for real?" Beca couldn't quite fathom the concept that she was on the verge of making it big. "Is this really happening?"

"Yes. We've already pitched the idea to the network and they're totally on board with this and with your popularity growing, it's guaranteed to work. It's a win-win situation for the show and your career, it's just up to you at this point. Will you help us?"

Giving it some consideration, Beca recalled the USO tour finale where she defied Adam and DJ Khaled by bringing her a cappella sisters on stage during her so-called solo debut and crushed it. It was the most emotionally charged performance of the Bellas and last time they were all together. After signing an amended contract with Adam as her agent/mentor and DJ Khaled as her producer/promoter she was on her way to greatness, and with her extended family signed on as her back-up singers, she couldn't lose.

"Okay, we'll do it, but I want Aubrey and Chloe to help with the coaching. It was them who introduced me to a cappella so they would be the best qualified." Beca spoke on their behalf knowing they would jump at the opportunity to perform together. "I have no idea where Amy is these days but I'll discuss this with Chloe when I get home. Give my assistant the details and she'll contact the girls."

"You got it, whatever you want." Adam was elated then decided it was a good time to give his rising star incredible news. "Um...there's something else I think you should know."

"Yeah?" her interest was sparked. "I'm all ears."

"You've been nominated for a Grammy."

"What?" Beca's jaw fell open. "But...we haven't released an album yet."

"Yeah...Khaled and I couldn't believe it either which is another reason it's the perfect time to release it." he went on. "And by the way, it's multiple categories that you've been nominated. Apparently having your first single recorded live and spending weeks in the number one spot is a big deal."

"Um...yeah. I guess so." Beca was officially floored. "You said it was multiple categories?"

With a wide grin Adam nodded. "Best new artist, song of the year and we're up for best collaborated song."

"I can't fucking believe it," Beca spoke to herself. "I'm actually going to the Grammys."

"Yes, we'll all be there. " Adam beamed. "We're so proud of you."

"Thanks...but I didn't do it alone. You've been a hell of an agent and a good friend." she graciously admitted. "I promise you, we'll put on a hell of a show and give the world something to talk about; _'The Voice'_ won't be cancelled."

"Thank you, Beca." Adam was moved by her confidence. "Theo was right about you all along, you're pretty amazing."

"Um, speaking of Theo, he's here in Spain. Did you know that?"

"Yeah, he called earlier to see if it was okay to visit you." Adam paused with a sigh. "I probably should've checked with you first but apparently he's been through a lot and now working for Khaled."

"Yeah...it's fine. We're actually having dinner tonight."

"Beca, please be careful. I know you two have a history together but now that you're famous, there's a lot more at stake. The music industry is very rewarding but it can also be a very dark place if you let it. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"Thanks for the warning but I can handle him. I'll talk to you later." Beca ended her skype call and contemplated what could possibly happen during their dinner date.

* * *

Excited for her news Beca picked up her cell phone and placed another call.

"Hey!" Jesse answered, motioning to his business colleagues that he was taking a call outside. "What's up, weirdo?"

"You're never going to believe this." Beca gave it a moment to let the suspense grow. "Guess who's going to the Grammys?"

"No fucking way!"

"Yeah, tell me about it." she sighed, still not believing it. "Adam just dropped the bomb, I've been nominated!"

"I'm not surprised." Jesse admitted with affection. "I told you many times how talented you were. I'm so happy for you, Becs."

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you and the girls. So...thank you."

"Anytime." he couldn't be more happy with her news. "So...um, who's going to be your plus one at the shindig?"

Smirking to herself she could only think of one person to accompany her to the awards show. "If your girlfriend will allow it, can I borrow you for the evening?"

Jesse sighed. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Dude! You're living with her, AND you have a cat."

"Beca, I already explained this to you. She's a childhood friend who's renting a room to help out with the lease. As for that damn cat, that mangy thing hates me and came with the package." he didn't know why he felt the need to explain himself, he just did.

"So, you're saying it's purely platonic between you two, you've never slept with her or even wanted to?"

Letting out a deep breath Jesse had to come clean. "It only happened once, and yes there was a lot of alcohol involved. Sound familiar?" he asked, giving it right back at her.

"I guess I shouldn't talk." Beca backed off recalling how she and a certain music executive hooked up. "So, what's the deal between you and...Lola."

"It's Leila!" he corrected her for the umpteenth time. "We're just friends who occasionally go to the movies. Nothing more…"

"Okay fine...if you say it's nothing, than it's nothing." she gave in, rolling her eyes. "So, are you taking me to the Grammys or what?"

"Yes weirdo, it's a date."

"Awesome!" she beamed for securing an escort to the awards show then glanced at the time. It was getting late and she needed to get going. "Speaking of date, I've gotta get ready."

"Wait a minute, you're seeing someone tonight?"

"Um..." she bit her lip out of nervousness. "Maybe..."

"Really? I thought you said you wanted to be alone for awhile, you know...let the dust settle." Jesse was growing suspicious and wanted to know more.

"Dude! It's been like a year." she quipped. "If I was anymore celibate, I'd be a nun."

"True." he cracked up. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Just an old friend."

"Okay, then who is it?"

"Why do you wanna know so bad?"

"No reason, I'm just curious."

"More like nosey." she mumbled to herself.

"It's a chick, isn't it?" he asked with growing interest. "Beca Mitchell has gone to the dark side."

She rolled her eyes at his remark. "I'm not even going to answer that."

"Fine!" Jesse loved getting a rise out of her and laughed even harder. "Just tell me who it is."

"Well…"

"Beca…"

"Promise you won't judge me or jump to conclusions."

"Okay, I promise. Now who is it?"

Taking a deep breath Beca divulged who the mystery man was and braced herself for impact.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?"

"Chill out! It's just dinner. Besides, Theo's here on business."

"I'm sure he is." Jesse's tone was full of sarcasm. "How's his wife?"

"They're divorced."

"Oh goodie, and now he's back to reclaim you." his disapproving tone was apparent. "So help me God, if he hurts you again..."

"I appreciate the chivalry crap, but that's not going to happen. I've changed and from my earlier discussion with him, so has he."

"Why are you so goddamn stubborn?" Jesse sighed in resignation. "A zebra can't change its stripes and neither can that asshole!"

"Jesse..."

"Don't Jesse me!" the former Treblemaker captain droned on. "I was there Beca! I saw what he was doing to you. I can't tell you how much I wanted to kill him and still do."

"I can only imagine how bad it looked but violence isn't the answer." she gave it a moment to let her words sink in. "Besides, the nerd I met in college would never hurt a fly."

"Yeah well, when the people I love are threatened, I guess this nerd has a bit of a violent streak." Jesse regretted the words that escaped his lips but he was fuming mad because he still had feelings for the former alt-girl who'd become very quiet on the other end. "Are you still there?"

When she didn't respond, he realized he may have gone too far. "Beca?"

"I'm here." she spoke softly as the deafening sound of silence between them took over. "Um...I've gotta go, I'll talk to you-."

"-I'm sorry." Jesse cut her off. "I know we're not together anymore but I still worry about you, and with us being in different countries, I can't protect you. Please promise me that you'll be careful."

"I promise."

It felt strange to her because their discussions were usually centered around work and what their mutual friends were up to. Very rarely did they talk about dating other people but after so much time had passed since burying the hatchet, it was bound to happen.

"Please text me later so I know you're alright." Jesse insisted.

"Okay." she responded then ended the call.

Picking up Theo's business card, Beca studied the content then ran the tips of her fingers over the embossed lettering. She contemplated the possibilities of seeing him again knowing there was still a physical attraction between them. However, he previously lied to her and destroyed her trust in him but there was something that she needed to find out for herself. With her schedule cleared for the evening, she texted her roommate to let her know she was coming home to get ready for a date then sent another text to her dinner companion for the evening. Responding almost immediately, Theo made reservations at a quaint Italian restaurant near the hotel they previously stayed at.

* * *

At seven o'clock sharp Beca's black sport utility vehicle with privacy glass pulled into the restaurant's valet. With her door being opened the hand reaching for her belonged to Theo who changed out of his denim and into a dark suit for their dinner date. The man was freshly showered and impeccably dressed with the perfect amount of cologne that tickled her senses.

Beca had also changed from her usual skinny jeans and leather jacket to a short form fitting patterned dress with thigh high leather boots. Waving off the chauffeur, Theo placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the restaurant who seated them at a secluded booth in back. To her surprise a bouquet of long stem red roses was positioned on the table between two floating lit candles. Pulling out her chair, she took her seat and noticed a small envelope attached to the floral arrangement.

"Go ahead." Theo smiled warmly while settling in his own seat. "Open it."

Removing the card from it's sleeve, she read the message and felt her heart flutter.

 _ **My dearest Beca,  
**_ _ **Please give me another chance  
**_ _ **To prove to you that I can be  
**_ _ **The honorable man you deserve  
**_ _ **I love you...**_

 _ **Theo**_

Beca realized at that very moment that Jesse was right. Now that Theo was divorced, he was there to reclaim her and she would have to make an important decision. Should she stick to her guns and send him away or give in to desire. It was something she didn't anticipate having to deal with at this point in her life, but there he was declaring his love for her. With conflicted emotions Beca feared she didn't have the willpower to resist his advances, or even if she wanted to.

* * *

A/N: What do you think Beca should do? Should she take him back? Please review, your feedback is greatly appreciated and could determine the direction of this story.


	3. Second Chances

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: After A Cappella

Chapter 3 - Second Chances

Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story will follow Beca after becoming a successful recording artist.

* * *

"Seriously?" Beca held up the small note. "You expect me to take you back just because you're no longer married?" getting to her feet she flung the card at her dinner date. "This was a mistake."

"Beca...wait!" Theo grabbed her arm to keep her from running off. "Please don't go."

"Look around, asshole! Unless you want to be on TMZ, you would be wise to release me." she threatened quietly, maintaining her composure. "You have five minutes to explain yourself and then I'm leaving."

"Okay." he conceded, releasing his grip on her. "I'll tell you everything, including the real reason I'm here."

"The truth? Oh, that would be a first."

"Alright, I didn't jump ship...Interscope terminated me for losing your contract." he confessed, sitting back down. "They said my personal feelings for you compromised my objectivity, so they let me go."

"Were they right?"

"What do you think?" he answered with a rhetorical question of his own. "Khaled's been so busy promoting you that he needed someone to take over his talent scouting responsibilities, and since I was all of a sudden available, he made me an offer I couldn't refuse. The rest is history."

"Yeah...well, I wasn't exactly firing on all thrusters either." Beca admitted, taking her own seat. When a waiter came over Theo ordered a couple of Newcastle long necks, minus the glasses. "You were supposed to be a rebound to me, nothing more." she whispered. "But you let your personal feelings get in the way; you weren't supposed to fall in love."

"Don't you think I know that? Fuck! I had a wife and daughter back home with a baby on the way and found myself drooling over some smoking hot chick from America."

"You think I'm hot?"

"Well...Yeah!" he answered like it was the most obvious observation. "You're a knockout, especially when you're all gussied up and performing in those form fitting skimpy outfits." when his eyes briefly dropped to her cleavage, she rolled hers. "And then you accused me of looking like a turtle."

Having forgotten about the insult she directed at the music executive when they first met, she smirked. Humor was a defense mechanism she often used to conceal her real feelings. "Well, you do...kind of. But a cute turtle." she added as an afterthought.

Theo nearly cracked a smile at her remark but needed to stay focused. "Then you kept resisting me. The more you pushed me away, the more I wanted you. You women have no idea the power you have over us. I was literally caught under your spell."

"My what?" she questioned back, accepting an ice cold bottle off the tray. "I didn't do shit!"

"You didn't have to!" he whisper-shouted, looking around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "Here you were, a beautiful independent woman who played the guitar and had a voice from heaven. And then you performed with such passion and had enough sarcasm to choke a horse." he ran his fingers through his hair. "My God Beca, I fell for you instantly, and then we made love…"

"Shh…" she shushed him with an index finger to her lips. "It was just sex, nothing more. It wasn't supposed to mean anything."

"It was never just sex with you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, taking a swig from her drink.

"You said yourself that you sucked at casual, remember?" she nodded in agreement, fixating on the beads of sweat falling down the neck of her beer. "You tried to be but were never that kind of a woman." he simply stated, chugging his own beverage.

"I wasn't looking for anything serious."

"I know, neither was I." he smiled, agreeing with her. "Before we met I was going through the motions in a loveless marriage with a stone cold woman who trapped me into marrying her, and then you came into my life and turned my world upside down. Seeing you again was all I've thought about since we broke up. Beca, I'm still in love with you..."

"Stop saying that." she squirmed in her seat while he poured his heart out.

"No." he smiled warmly. "I lied enough back then and hurt a lot of people, especially you. I'm done being that bloody ass, no more lies..."

She couldn't deny it, the guy sitting across from her wasn't the same man who deceived her a year ago. It was obvious he'd done some soul searching and she was the reason for his transformation. "You've changed."

"Yeah…" Theo nodded. "I did it for you." as he spoke from the heart he took her hand in his. "Will you please give me another chance?"

It was a decision she didn't think she'd have to make but there they were in a public restaurant with all eyes on them. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well...for starters, we both work for Khaled now and second, we have way too much history." she paused to let her words sink in. "It'll never work."

"You're wrong!" he whisper-shouted again, becoming more intense. "Besides, I'm not your agent. You're holding back because you've been hurt and now you're too damn afraid of letting yourself love another man other than that college boyfriend of yours."

"Leave Jesse out of this, he and I are just friends."

"Does he know that?"

After their conversation from earlier Beca didn't really know what to think. It was obvious that Jesse still had feelings for her but they decided not to pursue a relationship of that nature. "We're just friends." she reiterated.

"Then prove it and give me a second chance." he practically begged, squeezing her hand. "Stay with me tonight and let me show you how much you mean to me."

The offer was tempting but Beca needed to consider the consequences of hooking up with a man who previously lied to her. "No." she pulled her hand away. "That's a terrible idea."

"Why? What're you doing? Why do you keep resisting when you know how good we are together?"

"Because…" she lowered her voice and looked around to make sure nobody was listening. "When it comes to you, I don't trust myself!"

Theo grinned like he'd just won a gold medal. The woman he loved still had a thing for him. As he bulldozed through her walls he could see her slowly coming around. "Then you do have feelings for me."

"Of course I do but it doesn't mean I'm going to act on them." she chugged her beer as her defenses were breaking down. "Besides, how I feel is irrelev-."

"-No it isn't!" he interrupted, taking her long neck away to make his point. "I know how lonely it can be in this business and how difficult it is to connect with another." taking her hand, he placed it on his heart. "This belongs to you, it always has and always will. I made a colossal mistake in lying to you; it won't ever happen again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." she spoke softly.

"I failed you once before and hurt the only woman I've ever loved. I've learned from my mistakes and like anyone else, I deserve another chance to redeem myself. I know you don't trust me now but I'm asking for an opportunity to earn it back."

With Theo spilling his guts, Beca couldn't deny what she was feeling. He made a valid point about how people deserved a second chance, and he was no exception. With her eyes drifting to his lips she felt a burning desire growing deep inside but resisted with every last bit of her being. "This is wrong." she was slowly losing the battle as her body craved his touch.

"No it isn't." he whispered, gazing into her eyes. "We belong together."

"I can't do this again." she struggled with mixed emotions while gravitating forward. With her mind saying no her heart was calling the shots.

"Yes you can." he spoke softly meeting her halfway. "It's already working."

Without any regard to their surroundings she closed the gap and accepted his lips on hers. The contact was tentative at first but escalated quickly, and when he cupped her jaw and slowly worked his way between her lips, she let out soft moans that spurred him on. Tasting each other's desire, they longed for more until becoming aware of the gossiping voices and snap shots being taken, capturing their actions for the world to see.

When they finally separated Beca looked down to their intertwined hands. In an instant her demeanor changed from being a smitten woman to fully enraged as she internally condemned herself for being weak. Slowly she raised her head and locked eyes with him. He didn't know what to think when her nostrils flared and eyes grew dark.

"You had no right to do that." she finally spoke, touching her lips. "You're five minutes are up."

"What?" he was dumbfounded by her behavior. "You're leaving? Didn't you feel it?"

"Goodbye Theo." she grabbed her satchel and made a beeline for the exit.

Tossing some money on the table to cover their drinks, Theo sprinted after her. When he caught up with her at the front of the restaurant he grabbed her forearm. This time she didn't hesitate when she turned around and landed an open handed slap to his face. What happened next neither expected as she pulled him by his jacket lapels and crushed her lips to his. The kiss was full of desperation as they held each other and gave into desire.

"Not here." Beca pried her lips from his and looked down. He didn't need to be told twice, by her flushed skin and dilated eyes she was just as emotionally compromised as he was. When her vehicle pulled up they clambered into the back seat. Forgoing their seatbelts, as soon as the door was secured he captured her lips in a bruising kiss and pressed her into the soft leather.

"Fuck! I want you." he mumbled between kisses. Reaching between her thighs, he felt heat radiate from her g-string covered center.

"Oh god!" she cried out while he massaged her. With his lips forming a seal over hers she felt the build up quickly approaching until...

"Um...excuse me?" the chauffeur asked after clearing his throat. "My apologies for interrupting but we're drawing a crowd. Where to?"

"Shit!" Beca cursed for the inconvenience. "My place is too far."

"Are you sure about this?" Theo asked, stroking her hair. "I don't want you having regrets."

"I won't." she murmured against his lips. "I want this too."

"Driver!" he wasted no time. "Take us to the Mercer Hotel!"

* * *

 _Several hours later..._

After a night of unadulterated passion, Beca and Theo were basking in their afterglow, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Now, wasn't that worth it?" he smugly asked, disposing a condom.

"Mmm…"

Theo couldn't conceal his grin if he tried. He'd accomplished what he set out to do which was pleasure Beca in ways she only imagined. "For the record, you were very tasty."

"And I stayed awake this time." she joked, recalling their first night together when she passed out from her intoxication. "You're much better than FRED."

"What?" Theo was caught off guard. "Who in bloody hell is that?"

"Oh...relax." she propped herself up on his chest. "That's my Feminine Rotating Electrical Device."

"You're talking about a vibrator?" he asked, thoroughly enjoying himself and surprised that she would bring that up.

"Not exactly, its my personal massager." she chuckled to herself. "It was a gift from my friend, Stacie after you and I parted ways."

"Is she a Bella?"

"Yeah." Beca beamed, remembering the girls with fond memories. "I miss them."

Picking up on her sadness, Theo held her closer. "Tell me about Stacie."

"Well...she's beautiful, very tall with big boobs. You'd like her because she's a sex addict. The girl has more mileage on her than a set of Michelin's." Theo cracked up at her description. "But she's also brilliant; the girl graduated Summa Cum Laude."

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah...I know! You'd never know it by looking at her. She's also got the biggest heart of anyone I know and always there for us." Beca gave it a moment then went on. "Stacie was eight months pregnant at the time of last year's USO tour and couldn't make the trip."

"So, what happened to the father?"

"She has no clue who he is and couldn't give a damn." Beca chuckled because her friend was such a free spirit, even after getting accidentally knocked up, it didn't phase her one bit. She explained that Stacie had been living with a guy she thought she loved who would've been a good father to her little _Bella_ but then got bored with him sexually and kicked him to the curb. "She's raising her daughter on her own."

"Wow! She sounds like a hoot." Theo replied, kissing the top of her head. "I'd like to meet her someday."

"You will, actually she's going to be here in a couple of months."

"Shit!" Theo remembered that he was only there for a short time. "I'll be back in London by then."

"That's right, I forgot about that." Beca sighed at the thought that their hook up was only temporary. "How much time do we have before you return?"

"Well, I'm supposed to return next week but let me see what I can do." Theo pressed his lips to Beca's. "Now that we're together, I'm in no hurry to go back."

"What about Allison?"

"She lives with her mother but I can see her whenever I want."

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm thrilled about all this, but if being together interferes with your relationship with your daughter, then I won't have it. She needs you more."

"And you wonder why I love you so much." flipping them over Theo kissed her passionately. "You don't have anything to worry about. I made a promise to be there for her and I intend to keep it."

"Good." Beca murmured against his lips, then felt his arousal pressing against her. "I'm very happy to hear that."

"I know you are." he moved on to her neck then nibbled his way down to her chest. "Are you up for another round?"

"Mmm…" she moaned in response to the attention her breasts were receiving then gave him access down below.

After a year of not being together they were making up for lost time and her body wasn't prepared for the attention it was receiving or soreness it would be enduring. But like Theo indicated earlier, it was definitely worth it.

* * *

The following morning Theo drove Beca home. For the most part they were quiet but needed to address the elephant in the car.

"Before we're public knowledge we need to say something to Khaled." Theo broke the silence.

"That is if it hasn't already happened."

"Do you really think anyone gives a shit about us?"

Glancing to his passenger, he smirked. "You're a celebrity now with fans who want to know everything about you, especially who you're shagging."

"I didn't think about that." Beca sighed. "I'm not used to being in the spotlight."

Just as Theo was about to comment a call was coming in on the vehicle's hands free system. When they saw who it was both grumbled in perfect synchronization.

"Hey boss, what's up?"

"Theo…my man! Is Beca with you?"

"Yes Sir." she cleared her throat. "I'm here."

"Good, because I wanted to speak with both of you." he paused to let the suspense build. "You fucked up and now we need to do some damage control."

"What do you mean?" Beca asked. "Why do we have to do anything?"

"Because you're my investment and your reputation is at stake."

"For going on a date?" Beca questioned back. "It's nobody's else's business!"

"I agree but how the general public perceives you effects record sales, and if they think you're a slut, they'll boycott your music."

"Hey!" Beca protested. "I don't fucking believe this. I'm being slut shamed for having two partners in my life."

"Shh…" Theo tried to calm her down then whispered. "You're not a slut."

"Thanks!" she mouthed back, crossing her arms in defense. "Glad you think so."

"Guys...I don't care what's going on between you two, in fact I'm happy for you, but I've seen the footage and it's incriminating."

"What footage?" Beca inquired.

"That doesn't matter. We're going to say that you've been secretly dating since last year and got engaged last night."

Beca nearly lost her shit. "What the fu-"

"-No way Khaled!" Theo cut her off. "That's not fair to Beca."

"Then you should've thought about that before you made out in public and was seen carrying her to your hotel room. The associated press is having a field day with you two and waiting for our statement before going public."

"Shit! I'm sorry Beca, this is all my fault."

"No it isn't, we're both to blame." letting out a sigh Beca gave it more thought. "Fine, say what you need to say but I need time to let my family and friends know the truth."

"You've got one hour." Khaled warned.

Ending the call they were quiet until Beca broke the silence.

"Why the hell is everyone trying to get me to do the one thing I don't want to do?"

"Because your pure wife material." Theo joked.

"Fuck you!"

Unable to contain himself Theo busted up. "I might just take you up on that offer." he continued to laugh.

"It's not funny." she tried to keep a straight face but ended up laughing along. "Everyone's going to freak out when they find out we're back together."

"And engaged."

"Shut up!"

"So…" Theo stopped at a red light and turned to his passenger. "What kind of ring would you like?"

Rolling her eyes she couldn't believe their predicament.

* * *

Pulling up to Amy's mansion Beca gave Theo the code to access the electric gates. When she told him about her friend's inheritance, he was floored.

"You go inside and start making those calls. I'm gonna go shopping."

Beca shuddered at the thought but knew it was something she needed to go along with to protect her reputation.

"Alright, I'm going to stay home today. You know...keep a low profile in case the paparazzi decides to come by."

"That's a good idea." Theo leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. "Can I see you later?"

"Sure." she smiled, opening her door. "Text me."

With a final kiss Beca got out of the car and approached the front door. As she fumbled in her bag for the keys the door opened to reveal a very perturbed redhead. Yanking her inside Chloe slammed the door shut.

"What the fuck, Beca!" she didn't hold back, running her fingers through her messy hair. "You're engaged?"

"What? No!" was her only response then saw a still of her and Theo on the TV screen. "Shit! That wasn't supposed to go live for an hour."

"Well, see for yourself." picking up the remote control Chloe unmuted their gigantic high definition television to watch the BBC Morning Show report news of a possible engagement.

"Oh fuck!"

* * *

A/N: Tune in next time for the fallout of their actions.


	4. Breaking News

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: After A Cappella

Chapter 4 - Breaking News

Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story will follow Beca after becoming a successful recording artist.

* * *

 _ **BREAKING NEWS: SINGING SENSATION, BECA MITCHELL IS ENGAGED!**_

"What? NO!" Beca nearly lost her shit while she and Chloe watched the international news channel unfold the story.

 _ **THE LOVEBIRDS WERE SEEN DINING OUT LAST NIGHT WHEN MUSIC EXECUTIVE, THEODORE MARTIN POPPED THE QUESTION. BY THEIR ACTIONS THAT FOLLOWED, THE TRIPLE PLATINUM SINGER SAID YES.**_

"It's not true!" Beca insisted, throwing an accent pillow at the high definition screen. When footage of them liplocked appeared then showed the couple leaving together in her car, Beca tried to play it off as though it was nothing. "Seriously, they're making it look much worse than it is."

 _ **SOURCES CONFIRM THE COUPLE CELEBRATED AFTERWARDS AT THE MERCER HOTEL BARCELONA WHERE THEY SPENT THE NIGHT TOGETHER.**_

"Son-of-a-bitch!" she cursed to herself, not believing her dumb luck. When the program showed Theo carrying her bridal style from the elevator to his hotel suite, Beca covered her eyes and couldn't watch anymore. Her boss was right, the footage taken of them was incriminating. "Why does this shit keep happening to me?"

"You were saying something about looking much worse." Chloe couldn't resist teasing her friend.

"Please turn it off." Beca rubbed her temples for the pounding headache that was forming. Taking her buzzing cell phone out of her bag, it was exploding with missed calls from Jesse and several text messages from family and friends. "Shit! Does everyone know?" and tossed it carelessly on the coffee table. "YOU SAID WE HAD AN HOUR BEFORE GOING PUBLIC!" she continued her verbal attack on their TV.

"So...it's true?" Chloe asked, muting the TV.

"HELL NO!" Beca barked. "What part of I'm anti-marriage did you not understand?"

"But they wouldn't be reporting this unless part of it was true. What's going on between you two anyway?" the redhead inquired. "I thought you broke up a year ago."

"We did." Beca replied without delay. "He's in town on business. I agreed to meet with him for dinner so we could talk."

"By the looks of it, you did more than talk last night." Beca rolled her eyes at the Ginger's snide remark. "I'm sorry, was that before or after he carried you to his bedchamber and boned you?"

Words were not needed when Beca narrowed her eyes at her roommate. She'd been caught red handed... _again_ with the same man but this time her fame had made things one thousand percent worse.

"Okay, we did spend the night together, so they got that part right but…"

"Beca, you know I'm not one for judging but he cheated on his wife with you." Chloe continued on. "Given your family history, how could you take him back?"

"I haven't forgiven his actions, but he's changed." Beca tried her best to defend her actions, then continued. "Plus, the dude's no longer married."

"Well, that's comforting." Chloe's comment oozed of sarcasm. "C'mere...let's talk about it." she brought them over to their leather sectional. When Beca gingerly sat down Chloe gave her a knowing look. "Overuse?"

"It's...been a while." Beca admitted quietly, shifting in her seat to get more comfortable.

"What I don't understand is how you can get back together with him after all that's happened." the vet school student shook her head in disbelief. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Sinking further into the soft Italian leather Beca ran her fingers through her hair and gave it more thought. "I don't know, Chlo. Last night I was prepared to tell Theo to fuck off but after listening to him, there's something redeeming about that guy, and doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

"Well...yeah, of course but..."

"He's in love with me."

"Whoa!" Chloe was genuinely surprised. "How do you feel about him?"

Before Beca had a chance to answer Theo's face appeared on TV; he was calling into the show. Grabbing the remote control, Chloe un-muted the program.

"I'm on the tele to set things straight." the Brit opened with his distinctive accent.

"Thank you for joining us and giving CNN the exclusive." Anderson Cooper, the show's news anchor greeted him. "Please tell us what's going on between you and Beca Mitchell."

"Ms. Mitchell and I met last year during the USO tour for the troops. She'd just gotten out of a long-term relationship and I was separated from my wife. We dated some until I told her about my situation at home in London. When she found out I was still married, she ended it. Anyway, I'm divorced now and came to Spain for work and to convince her to take me back."

"So, you're not engaged?" the award winning news correspondent asked.

"No Sir, we're not, we're just two consenting adults enjoying each other's company."

"Mr. Martin, why have you called into our show?" Zain Asher, an English news personality inquired. "What are you hoping to accomplish here?" she inquired further.

"Beca's worked hard to get to where she's at and doesn't deserve to have her name dragged through the mud. I'm probably going to get myself fired but I'm done lying to people I care about. She's a woman with morals who's no home wrecker and doesn't sleep around. I wanted the truth to be heard so people wouldn't get the wrong idea about her." Theo took a deep breath before continuing. "Last night was about forgiveness and second chances."

"It sounds like things are pretty serious between you two." the show's host commented then asked the Trump question. "Are you in love with her?"

"Yes Mr. Cooper, very much so."

"Does she feel the same?" the female co-anchor asked.

"Ma'am, I can't speak for her but I can only hope she does."

"Well, there you have it." the silver haired reporter went on. "You heard it here first...no engagement but definitely fireworks between these two." he summarized the truth, then asked his final question. "If she's watching, what would you like her to know?"

"Only that I'm sorry this happened and I hope she can forgive me."

"I'm sure she will." Anderson turned to his co-host and smiled. "Thank you for calling in and good luck to you both."

As the call ended Beca was stunned at what just transpired. Did the man she decided to give another chance to profess his love for her to millions of CNN viewers? Was it a dick move to put it out there before having a discussion about it first? Perhaps it was but to Beca, the Englishman sacrificed more than his reputation to protect hers, he showed integrity and didn't give a damn what people thought of him, and she liked that.. _a lot._ Beca was feeling something deep down inside that she hadn't felt since falling for a certain former captain of an all male a cappella group the Bellas competed against in college."

"Holy shit, Beca!" Chloe switched off the TV and couldn't believe what she just witnessed. "He literally sacrificed himself to protect your reputation."

"Uh huh..." Beca was officially in a fog.

Chloe turned to her friend who was staring into space. "I hate to admit it but you're right, he has changed. That was pretty awesome what he did for you."

"Yeah it was." the former alt-girl agreed. "No one's ever stood up for me like that, not even Jesse."

 _ **KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK!**_

"Gee...I wonder who that could be." Chloe smirked, rising to her feet. "I'll get it."

Opening the door Theo leaned on the frame with his arms crossed. "Hey Chloe, it's good to see you again. Is it safe?" he asked, testing the waters. "She must be bloody pissed."

"Actually, quite the opposite." Chloe beamed at the Brit. "We heard what you said on TV, that was pretty cool."

"Thanks." he smiled at the redhead. "They could say whatever they want about me, but I won't have anyone trashing her name." he insisted. "Can I please see her?"

"Sure, come on in."

As the music executive entered the estate, Beca got to her feet. "Khaled's not going to be happy with us." she opened. "We should've discussed it first."

"I agree but they were wrong when they jumped the gun. I couldn't let them get away with it, I had to do something..." Theo took more strides toward her. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I know that." she answered quietly, closing the distance between them. "Neither did I." meeting him halfway Beca felt the pitter-patter of her heart. Extending her palms to his chest she gazed into his eyes. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

"Love me back." Theo answered with hope, wrapping his arms around her waist. "That's all I ever wanted."

"This is going to get messy." Beca admitted, snaking her hands around his neck while dropping her eyes to his lips.

"I know, but you're worth it." he smiled warmly. "I'll smooth things over with our boss."

"You shouldn't be taking the heat alone, we'll talk to him together."

"It's okay, you make your records...I've got this." he insisted, kissing the tip of her nose. "I also think we should spend as much time together before I have to leave."

"Mmm...that's a good idea." getting caught up in his seduction, Beca was getting hot under the collar. "I also think you should stay here instead of returning to that hotel, you know...to avoid the paparazzi."

"I like the way you think." and brushed his lips to hers.

"Yeah...I have my moments." she copied his actions.

"Um…it looks like you need your privacy so I'm gonna, you know...I'll just be inside rearranging my sock drawer." Chloe spoke on deaf ears while the two fixated on each other. "You obviously have a lot to talk about and...never mind, I'm just gonna go." she rambled on, leaving the room.

Ignoring Chloe's departure they became more intense.

"I meant what I said earlier." he pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm in love with you."

"Why?" she asked, not recognizing her own voice. "Why do you love me?"

"Because you're _everything_ I want." and pressed his lips to hers. "I don't expect you to feel the same, but I'll do anything to make this work."

"Anything?" she stepped out of his embrace. When he nodded slowly she took him by the hand and guided him to her bedroom. Closing the door behind them Beca immediately unbuttoned his dress shirt and pushed the material off his shoulders. Examining the fine specimen before her, she flattened her hands on his bare chest and latched onto his neck. Like her this was his sweet spot, and when she took in his scent and licked along his pulse point, he moaned softly while his groin came to life. "Lay down." she ordered softly, pushing him down on her bed. Straddling his legs she quickly undid his belt and dress slacks to free his pride and joy that was begging for attention. Not a moment was wasted when she lifted off her dress and disposed of her flimsy underwear then lowered herself on him. Moving slowly she felt herself become one with her partner as she jockeyed him to the finish line. Arching her back she sucked in her breath and came undone while he followed suit. Sitting up he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. "Thank you."

"For what?" Theo inquired.

"What you did earlier, nobody has ever done that for me." holding his head between her palms Beca guided his lips to hers. "I really, _really_ like you, but if you fuck this up..."

"Never..." he locked eyes with her. "Trust me..." and pressed his lips to hers.

Kissing with such passion, neither wanted the moment to end. As they held each other, they were warm and content and couldn't give a damn what was happening in the world. What they did care about was the connection they shared.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Looking at all the text messages she received from family and friends, Beca realized that other then the voicemails she received from Jesse the night she and Theo hooked up, she hadn't heard from him at all, and now that a few days had passed, she was getting worried. Was he jealous and too pissed off about her getting back together with Theo or was there another reason. Picking up her cell phone she decided to find out. Dialing his number she felt nervous and didn't know why. For Christ sake, it was only Jesse, her nerdy ex-boyfriend from college whom she shared a history with. When he didn't pick up, she left a voicemail.

"Hey Jess, it's me. Haven't heard from you in a while and just wanted to make sure you're okay. Call or text me when you can."

A couple of hours later there was no response.

"Hey Jess, it's me again. You're really starting to worry me. If you're upset about me being with Theo again, I understand but you need to let me live my life. Anyway, I miss you and would really like to talk. Please call me."

After another couple of hours Beca called again.

"Okay, you're obviously angry with me and don't want to talk. I get it and will back off but please text me so I know you haven't succumbed to mind control or alien abduction."

The next few days was the same results. Beca left voicemails and texted Jesse several times but received no response. She was missing Jesse and was beyond concerned for her best friend who was avoiding her. Deciding to call some old friends, she'd hoped they heard from Jesse who was now missing in action.

"Hey Em...I'm sorry about the time but I've been trying to get in touch with Jesse for nearly a week, have you heard from him?"

"No, but let me check with Benji." the Legacy Bella yawned as she attempted to wake up her sleeping fiancée. Beca felt a little guilty for disturbing the couple so early in the morning but in her defense, she was worried about her best friend who'd fallen off the face of the Earth...again, and if anyone had news about Jesse, it would be them. "Honey, Beca's on the phone, she's been trying to reach Jesse for days, but he's not responding."

"He's not getting back to her?" Benji asked, yawning. "That doesn't sound like him."

"No it doesn't. Do you think something happened?"

"Who knows, maybe he's in jail again." he yawned, making a joke. "It's still dark out, what time is it?"

"You don't want to know." Emily retorted. "Can you please call him?"

"Sure thing sweetheart. Would you mind making me some coffee while I grab my phone from the charger?"

The young songwriter nodded with a smile. "Beca, we're going to call him right now so hang tight..." and headed for the kitchen to make her man some liquid stimulant. Choosing a Jet Fuel pod for their Keurig machine, within minutes she returned to her beloved who was sitting on their couch with his hand over his eyes. Whatever was going on, didn't look good. Handing her future husband the coffee mug he thanked his woman then shook his head to let her know that something was indeed very wrong with their closest friend.

"Dude! She's been trying to reach you for days." Benji asserted himself. "Call her back or I'll tell her myself."

"Tell me what?" Beca asked, overhearing Benji's conversation with Jesse. "What the hell is going on?"

"Hold on Beca." Emily covered the mic on her cell phone then turned her attention to Benji. "What should I tell her?"

Holding his hand up Benji continued his conversation with his buddy. "Okay, before you do anything stupid I'm coming out there."

"We both will." his fiancée added.

"Emily wants to come out with me." Benji added then listened to his friend go on a rant. "ALRIGHT! I'll come out alone but please don't do anything until I get there." Benji shook his head to let his girl know that Jesse wasn't okay with her tagging along. "I understand what you're going through but promise me that you'll call Beca as soon as we hang up; she's really concerned about you."

"Okay, I'll send you my itinerary as soon as my flights are booked." Benji took a sip of his coffee while Jesse droned on about his situation "Hey man, everything is going to work out. See you soon, buddy...goodnight."

Ending the call, Benji stood up and took a step toward Emily who hung up with Beca shortly afterwards. Extending his arms for a hug, Emily stepped into his embrace.

"Ben, what's going on? What's wrong with Jesse?"

"You're never going to believe this." Benji sighed with despair. "Make yourself some tea then join me in the living room. I'll tell you everything..."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Spain, while Chloe and Chicago were out, Beca paced the room waiting for Jesse to ring her. When she saw his call finally coming through she answered without delay.

"What's wrong?" she asked with growing concern. "Are you okay?" When she heard him sniffle she knew he'd been crying. "Okay, you're officially freaking me out. Please talk to me."

"All I ever wanted was to love you. Move to L.A. together, get married and have aca-children, remember?"

"Yeah...I remember."

"That's never going to happen...not now and not ever." he wept openly. "I'll always love you but after this…"

Confused by the direction of the conversation Beca was convinced it was her recent actions that prompted his behavior.

"Is this because of Theo?"

"No Beca, not everything's about you."

"I'm sorry, guess I deserved that." she sighed, recalling the drama she caused the year before.

"What's happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"Jesse, you can tell me _anything_. You know I'll never judge you. Please, tell me what's going on." she pleaded for some answers then realized how important Jesse was to her. "I'll break it off with him and move to L.A." she offered. "We'll be together."

"You would do that?"

"Yes weirdo, you're my best friend."

"I appreciate that but I need you to stay away from me."

"What?" Beca was officially perplexed. Was Jesse actually pushing her away? "I don't understand."

"You're better off without me, especially after what I've done."

"Jesse, what's happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because the thought of you hating me..."

"No way...never."

"Oh yeah?" letting out a long drawn out breath Jesse gave it a moment then finally divulged the truth. "Leila's pregnant."

* * *

A/N: How will Beca react to Jesse's news. Tune in next time and find out. Please review.


	5. Entrapment

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: After A Cappella

Chapter 5 - Entrapment

Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story will follow Beca after becoming a successful recording artist.

* * *

"What did you say?" Beca was officially floored.

"My roommate's going to have a baby." Jesse clarified.

"Yeah, I got that part but...what does this have to do with you?"

"It's mine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Leila told me since moving to L.A. she hasn't been with anyone else." he snapped back. "I was drunk and irresponsible and now I have to live with with my mistake."

"No you don't!" Beca insisted. "Can't she just get rid of it, you know like...have an abortion?"

"What? NO! Like you she's Catholic!" Jesse practically jumped down her throat not quite believing how unreasonable his ex-girlfriend was being. "My God Beca! Is that what you would've done?"

Closing her eyes momentarily Beca knew she'd taken things too far. She wasn't a fan of babies but wasn't a monster either. Thinking back to her college years she recalled the chaos that ensued when she spread herself thin between spending time with her a cappella sisters and maintaining a relationship with her loving boyfriend while juggling her studies, arranging new set lists for competition and interning at Residual Heat.

Being the best of the best wasn't easy because the Bellas were expected to set the bar for everyone else, and with Beca being the talent behind their music, the pressure was on her. Things hadn't slowed down until the Obama incident when they were banned from competing during their senior year, but finding a loophole they managed to execute a plan to reverse the consequences of Fat Amy's wardrobe malfunction, otherwise known as 'Muffgate'. And then there was Jesse's early acceptance into Film School at the University of Southern California that would leave Beca without the physical contact and emotional support of her best friend and, or lover. Before his departure to L.A., things had become so stressful for Beca there were times she'd forgotten to take her birth control pills then worried afterwards if she was going to get in trouble. The Bellas were no stranger to pregnancy scares. Residing under the same roof, they shared everything and eventually it was this kind of paranoia that convinced Beca to go on the shot.

"No, of course not," Beca finally answered. "But our situation was different."

"How so?" Jesse inquired, wanting to hear her explanation.

"Dude! It's different because we were together for so long, and you made it very clear from the beginning that we were going to have ' _aca-children_ ' someday." Beca tried to explain her way out of it but was failing miserably. "But if it did happen, no...I wouldn't have terminated it. Somehow we would've made it work."

"Exactly." he retorted, agreeing with her. "I screwed up so now I have to do the right thing and make an honest woman of her."

"No Jesse, you can't marry this girl." Beca urged. "I mean, how well do you know her? She could be lying about the pregnancy."

"She's not." he sighed in resignation. "I saw the results of her blood work."

"Okay...fine she's knocked up, but at least get a paternity test and..."

"-Don't you get it? " he cut her off. "That doesn't matter."

"Of course it does!" she couldn't believe his lack of common sense. "Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"What you don't understand is that whether or not it's mine, an innocent child is going to be born, and it'll be up to me to make sure he or she has a father. Beca, you know me, I can't just walk away and leave her hanging." he paused with a long drawn out sigh before continuing. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand this, but that's how it is."

"Someone like me?" his comment set her off. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked, getting more defensive.

"Look, it was made very clear to me that afternoon in Central Park that you weren't going to be tamed by anyone. Not even your boyfriend of five years could convince you otherwise. You're going to do whatever the hell you want because Beca Mitchell is unobtainable."

The truth stung like a scorpion but he was right. Sighing with great burden Beca tried to justify her position. "After living through my parent's divorce, I was scared about taking the next step. I just wasn't ready and I'm not so sure I ever will be."

"You know what? It was cute at first, how vulnerable you were and how you would hide behind your parents failed attempt at marriage, but I'm getting _really_ tired of your excuses." Jesse was just getting warmed up. "When are you going to grow the fuck up and live your own life? Using your father's infidelity is just a goddamn defense mechanism to avoid intimacy."

"I'm sorry, but not everyone had the perfect childhood, like you!" she raised her voice with irritation.

"True, but you're not the only daughter of divorced parents." he gave it right back at her. "Fifty percent of marriages end in divorce, Beca! You're not unique."

"Which is the reason I don't believe in it!" she was practically yelling. "You out of all people should understand that!"

"Oh trust me I do, but what about the other fifty percent who do make it?" he stopped himself and took a deep cleansing breath. "Look at my parents, they're as much in love today as they were when they first met."

"That's because they're weirdos AND the exception."

"Fifty percent Beca!" he reinforced the statistics. "Those are great odds if you're ever in Vegas."

Resigned to the fact that this was an argument she was never going to win, Beca decided it was best to cut her losses and move on. "Okay, as usual you're right and I'm wrong. How about I'm just not the marrying type. I'm just not ready to take the plunge and give myself one hundred percent to another."

"Yet you decided to get back together with that asshole."

Taking more deep breaths Beca tried to calm herself. He'd gotten under her skin and now she was being scrutinized. "That's not fair, I told you what happened with Theo. Besides, wasn't it you who said everyone deserves a second chance?"

"Yeah...I did." he threw in the towel but couldn't let it go. "But this guy cheated on his family and lied to you! And let's not forget how he forced himself on..."

"-I know what he did." she cut him off and bit her lower lip to keep her temper in check. "But it was also his wife that trapped him into marriage, something you two now have in common."

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Jesse was officially fuming that he was being compared to a man he despised.

"That's a low blow, even for you."

"I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me." Beca tried to smooth things over. "I didn't mean to-"

"-Yes you did and you're right." he seethed. "I'm no better than that piece of shit you let in your pants."

"Jesus..." Beca was about to lose it. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"No...don't, because I meant it." he paused before going any further. "Is it true Beca? Are you fucking him again?"

"That's none of your goddamn business!"

"Wow! Guess I struck a nerve." he lashed back with enough sarcasm to pierce armor.

"Someone should warn your boyfriend about your temper and inability to commit before it's too late."

"It's not like that."

"Then explain it to me."

"I can't."

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm moving on to someone who needs me because you never did." his words cut like a razor. "Pretty soon Leila and I will be married and I'll be out of your life. When Benji gets here we're going to have a civil ceremony at City Hall."

"No Jesse, please-"

"-I have to!"

"No you don't!"

"Goodbye Beca…"

"Jesse!"

When he hung up Beca cursed out loud. Just like what happened to Theo, she knew Jesse was being forced into marriage by entrapment and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. He was a catch, an attractive and educated young man with good upbringing. He had a bright future ahead of him and considered catnip for money hungry leeches like his roommate. Jesse had always stood up for those who weren't able to, but this was somehow different. He was sacrificing his life for a woman he hardly knew that claimed to be carrying his baby. Beca felt helpless and couldn't shake the feeling of being responsible for his predicament. Had she said yes to his proposal that day in the Big Apple, this would've never happened. Then again, had she said yes, she wouldn't be the successful recording artist she'd become. She hated herself for sounding like a materialistic bitch, for putting her career before her personal life, but it was too late. The damage had been done and fate had divided Beca and Jesse even more than the distance between them.

Picking up her cell phone she needed to talk some sense into him. Dialing Jesse's number she received an automated message saying she'd been blocked. Calling a couple more times she received the same result and realized he was pushing her out of his life. It infuriated her to the point that she picked up a glass of iced tea and hurled it across the living room and into a wall where it shattered everywhere.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Theo entered. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

When Beca turned away and shook her head he knew something was terribly wrong. Closing the distance between them he placed his hands on her shoulders while she struggled to hold it together.

"Are you okay?" he pressed his lips to the back of her head.

"No." she spoke softly.

"What's happened?" he asked, turning her around to face him.

"Jesse's getting married."

"I didn't know he was seeing anyone."

"He wasn't, the dumbass got his roommate knocked up." her anger soon turned into sorrow.

"He's going to throw his life away for a one-time drunken mistake and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

Theo held her at arm's length. "I know you care about him but it's his decision to make."

"I know that but-"

"-Beca, you have to let him go."

Sighing with great burden, he was right. "I guess you would know what he's going through."

"Yeah." Theo answered with sadness. "Unfortunately I do."

"Tell me what happened after she told you?" Beca asked, taking a seat on the couch. "You know, after you found out she was knocked up."

Not expecting this line of questioning Theo sat down next to her.

"I told my mum and dad."

"And…?"

"Well, they didn't take it very well. In fact, they were so disappointed in me and my decision to marry Olivia that I was disowned, cut out of the will and out of their lives. Alli's never met them."

"What the fuck? She's innocent! How could they do that to their own granddaughter?"

"And then my so-called friends distanced themselves from me." he raked his fingers through his hair. "When we got married, I lost everyone I cared about. Eventually all I had was my immediate family."

"That's terrible! How could they do that to you?"

"Well, my ex wasn't exactly the warmest person. In fact, they couldn't stand her."

"I've never met the greedy slut, but I wouldn't do that to Jesse."

"Good, because I won't let you."

"He's blocking my calls." Beca started to sob. "He doesn't want my help."

"Hey…" Theo gently wiped away a fallen tear. "I know what he's going through. Beca, you need to give him some time to figure things out, but don't you dare give up on him, he's going to need you."

"Why are you doing this?" she was dumbfounded by his actions. "I thought you hated him."

"No Beca, I don't. That guy, your former boyfriend that you broke up with, still cared enough to fly across the world to protect you from moving to London and becoming my mistress." Theo smiled warmly. "I deserved the beating I got that night. In fact, I'm glad it happened."

"You really have done some soul searching."

"Yeah, and it took losing you to realize what's important." he caressed the side of her cheek.

"So, what's important to you?" she asked, leaning into his touch.

"This..." he pressed his lips to hers. "Besides my daughter, you're the most important thing in my life. I would do anything for you."

Returning his kiss with more conviction Beca was getting lost in the moment as she was lowered onto her back and pressed into the cushions.

"Show me."

* * *

Sometime later they'd moved their impromptu love-fest into her bedroom. Still upset from her earlier confrontation with Jesse, she'd taken out her aggression through her lovemaking which Theo didn't seem to mind. In fact, he preferred it when she took the initiative. But as aggressive she was in the moment, Beca could also be as feminine and gentle as any other woman who enjoyed cuddling afterwards. She was an enigma who kept Theo guessing and coming back for more.

"Do you really have to return?" Beca whined, sprawled out on his chest. "Who's going to keep me warm at night?"

"FRED." he joked, opening a drawer to her night stand he removed her mechanical friend. When he switched it on she reached for it only to be denied access as he held it out of her reach. Playfully slapping his chest, Theo grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "Come with me."

"What?"

"Come back with me."

"To London?" she asked for clarification. "Haven't we been here before?"

Theo laughed. "Yes, but this time I'm not hiding anything from you. Plus, I really want you to meet Allison."

"Um…" Beca scrunched her nose. "I don't think that's a good idea, I sort of repel children, in fact...they hate me."

"Not my daughter." Theo cracked up. "I swear, my little angel is wise beyond her years; she reminds me of you."

"Oh yeah, in what way?"

"Well...she's little and feisty with a quick tongue and, you'll love this." he grinned. "She has a pet turtle."

Beca couldn't keep a straight face if she tried, this was going to be an inside joke between them. "Alright, I'll go just because I have a thing for turtles."

"Fantastic!" Theo beamed, holding her flush to himself. He loved her curves and how perfectly they fit together. He often referred to Beca as being 'fun sized' because of how petite she was and kissing her gave him life. Having been the victim of entrapment, Theo was finally free to love whomever he wanted and found a woman he could picture a future with. "I can't wait for you to meet her."

Deep down inside Beca was freaking out. She thought about what Jesse had accused her of. Was he right about her inability to fully commit to someone? Did she stay clear of intimacy because of her dad's wrong-doings? She was going to prove him wrong by confronting her fears, she was going to meet Theo's daughter and let their relationship evolve.

"Hey." he brought her back to reality. "Don't be nervous, she's going to love you."

"You're right." Beca sighed in resignation, nudging his neck. "What am I so afraid of?"

"Growing up...opening your heart...trusting people...letting me in..." he spoke from his heart while embracing her. "Feel free to stop me at any time."

Beca didn't have a witty comeback because he read her like a book. Deciding it took too much energy to deny it, she accepted the ugly truth about herself and went with it.

"I suck at this intimacy thing." she confessed quietly. "Besides, it's just a matter of time before I fuck it up."

"No." he pulled away and locked eyes with her. "I'm not going to let you."

"Jesse said something earlier that had me thinking." she pulled further away and wrapped the comforter around her. "In all the years that he and I were together, I never fully committed myself to him. I used my parents divorce to avoid intimacy and pushed him away."

"You weren't ready."

Beca nodded in agreement. "And now that he's getting married with a kid on the way..." she teared up again. "The reality of it...hurts. He and I are really over." she sniffed. "It's time for me to move on."

"What're you saying?"

"I'm saying that...I would love to meet your daughter but there's something I need to do first."

Knowing exactly what Beca was alluding to, Theo locked eyes with her. Before she could proceed further with him she needed closure from her past. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I've got this. You go ahead and spend time with your daughter. I've got some business in L.A. with the Bellas anyway." she sighed at the thought of being exploited on _'The Voice'_. "While I'm there, I'll visit an old friend." she smiled with a new confidence. "When I'm done there, I'll join you in London."

"You're incredible." Theo gushed at the woman in his arms then kissed her passionately. "We'll be waiting for you."

With realization sinking in, she was letting go of her past and growing up.

"So..." she returned his kiss with more vigor. "Are you gonna use that thing on me or what?"

Theo didn't have to be told twice. Switching on her personal massager he dove under the blanket and took Beca by surprise. The more she giggled the more he laughed until he found her sweet spot. Soon her laughter turned into soft moans as he slowly worked the device and brought her to the brink of madness. With a little more manipulation, Beca was being played like an instrument and coming apart at the seams. When she came down from her glory Theo held her while she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Chloe and Beca were packing for their trip.

"So, it's really over between you two."

"Yeah, well one of us is getting married so, it's official...no more Jesseca."

"I can't believe he's going to be a father."

"Don't remind me. The dude is so fucking stubborn, he won't even get a paternity test."

"I guess it doesn't matter to him."

"I guess not." Beca sighed. "What about you and Chicago?"

"Um...I didn't want to say anything but...after I graduate vet school, we're going to move back to Georgia and settle down."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah..." the ginger beamed. "He's the one."

"I'm happy for you, Chlo."

"Well...I'm happy for you."

"Why? We're just dating."

"Beca, you're going to London to meet your boyfriend's daughter. That's some serious shit right there."

"Do you have to remind me?" Beca sighed. "I don't even like kids."

"Well, you better get used it." Chloe added. "What's the deal with his ex? Doesn't she have custody?"

"Um yeah, but from what I hear she's been sick. Allison's been staying with a nanny while her mom recovers in the hospital."

"She's hospitalized?" the ginger inquired. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, guess I'll find out soon enough."

"It's ironic, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stacie's a mother, Emily and Benji are engaged, Cynthia and her wife are expecting, Jesse's getting married to his knocked up fiancé, Chicago and I are settling down and you, a Grammy nominated recording artist is getting serious with your boyfriend." Chloe let out a loud sigh, not believing the changes in her and the Bellas since graduating from college. "When the hell did we grow up?"

Beca chuckled at her comment. "C'mon Red. Let's finish packing, we've got a flight to catch."

* * *

A/N: Tune in next time when the Bella's reunite in Los Angeles and Beca visits an old friend.


	6. Flying the Friendly Skies

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: After A Cappella

Chapter 6 - Flying the Friendly Skies

Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story will follow Beca after becoming a successful recording artist.

* * *

 _Somewhere between Barcelona Spain and Los Angeles, CA..._

Flying the friendly skies at an altitude of 35,000 feet, Beca and Chloe were hours into their long overseas flight. Shutting down her MacBook Pro, the Grammy nominated artist took an Ambien while her travel mate in the seat next to her rocked out to songs from her music collection.

"You're such a weirdo!" Beca teased with affection. "What're you listening to?"

"Hmm...?" Chloe yanked the buds out of her ears. "What did you say?"

"Who is that?" Beca asked again, referring to the song playing on her friends latest generation iPad Pro.

"Area 51."

"As in Lilly's group?"

"You mean Esther?"

"Yeah whatever...same thing."

"I know...right?" Chloe chuckled thinking back to the day of Lilly's epiphany...

* * *

 _Flashback to the year before..._

 _"Satan has finally left my body." the Asian Bella blurted out in front of the stunned group who had never heard her speak in a voice louder than a whisper. "Hi, I'm Esther." her introduction was disturbing to some but coming from the beatboxing Bella, it actually provided answers about the mysterious girl whose birthplace was in fact Area 51._

* * *

"You really should hear this," Chloe droned on, offering her ear buds to her bestie. "Their new single _'Get It Done'_ is so dope; it's climbing the hip-hop charts."

"I'm happy for them." Beca smirked, remembering another hip-hop artist she used to produce music for. The little shit, Pimp-Lo was shorter than her and had a Napoleon complex that dwarfed a T-Rex. It was the straw that broke the camel's back when her version of his turd burner of a song was rejected by him even though everyone who listened to the track was convinced she'd struck gold once again. It was this kind of bullshit that Beca realized how unforgiving the music industry could be. With her recent break-up with Jesse and lack of support from the label she was employed by, it was just a matter of time her disenchantment in producing music for others had her resigning from BFD Productions. In the end though, the single she worked on titled, _'Bend Over (Stand Up)'_ would make the Billboard top one hundred. "Thanks but I've already heard it." Beca acknowledged her friend. "Is she still with that Social Anxiety dude?"

"Oh totes." Chloe retorted, taking a sip of her complimentary cocktail. "Last I heard they were living together."

"Seriously?" Beca knew the two had been hooking up since the night of her solo debut but never thought they would still be together. " Can you imagine if those two ever bred?"

"I know, right?" the ginger cracked up, agreeing with her. "It's a good enough reason to stay clear of L.A.."

"Yeah it is." Beca laughed along with her friend. "So...are you really going to settle down with GI Joe?"

"That's right." Chloe answered with confidence. "He's the one."

"How can you be so sure?" Beca asked, playing devil's advocate while taking a healthy swig of her beer. "I mean, you haven't known him that long plus the dude's always being deployed somewhere."

"You're right but when he returns..." Chloe let out an audible sigh. "The sex is aca-out-of-this-world."

Beca rolled her eyes. Since day one the ginger's vocabulary was full of aca-isms, and the longer she knew the girl, the more creative her choice of words were. "Yeah, I know it is. The walls in that place are paper thin."

"Oh...sorry about that." Chloe had no idea their bedtime shenanigans were so loud. "What can I say, the guy really knows how to get me to..."

"Please! I get it!" Beca held her hand up in protest. "You don't need to explain any further."

"I was going to say... _relax_. Jeez, get your mind out of the gutter." the ginger smirked at her petite pal who was pretty much a closed book when it came to discussing her sex life. "Anyway, being with him just feels natural." Chloe was on cloud nine at this point. "Everything in me says we belong together."

"Well you two are disgustingly adorable, I get cavities just being around you." Beca's sarcasm elicited laughter from her friend. "But I have to admit it, I've never seen two people more perfect for each other."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"After we're done in L.A. I'm joining him in Atlanta to meet his family." she turned in her seat to face her travel mate. "I'm really nervous, what if they don't like me?"

"Are you kidding me?" Beca placed her bottle on her tray. "You have the biggest heart of anyone I know, they're gonna love you."

"Do you really think so?"

"No Chlo, I don't think so...I KNOW SO."

Shining her pearly whites, Chloe was touched by her friend's words of encouragement then decided to confide in her even more. "Between you and me, I think he's gonna pop the question."

Beca was genuinely happy for the redhead who was single handedly responsible for roping her into a cappella which resulted in her being a solo act. "Okay, so let's say he does propose, what are you gonna say?"

"Well...YES, of course." Chloe answered as though it was the most obvious decision. "I can't wait until we're Captain and Mrs. Walp and..." she bit her lower lip and rubbed her belly. "When I'm pregnant with our first child."

"First?" Beca was officially taken by surprise. "You never told me you wanted kids, how many are we talking about?"

"I don't know, a few I guess."

"A few?" Beca's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, not quite believing what she was hearing. "Dude, that's like a litter!"

"It's not that many." Chloe snarled at her sarcastic buddy who made it clear on several occasions that she was all business with no intention of reproducing. "I can't explain it, Becs. I love him so much, I just want to make him happy and give him the big family he's always wanted. Can you imagine how gorgeous our children will be?"

"Okay, I get that and yes, you're right but, what about Vet School?"

"Oh...I still want that but, I want this even more." she paused to take a sip of her drink then returned the glass to the tray. "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen until after I graduate. Then we'll put in a transfer request to relocate to Atlanta."

"It sounds like you two have it all figured out."

"We do." Chloe nodded. "We've given it a lot of consideration, it's what we both want."

"I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." she retrieved her glass and took another sip. "Um...since he and I both love animals, after we're settled in, we're going to look into volunteering our time with the ASPCA."

Beca beamed at her friend knowing what a sucker for hard luck cases she always was. If there was ever a stray dog or cat that wandered onto campus, it was Chloe who took it upon herself to find it's way back to it's rightful owner, so joining the American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals was the perfect organization for her to join. Chloe Beale had it all figured out. She'd found true love in the form of a handsome soldier with piercing blue eyes that matched her own. The ginger never imagined marrying into the military but found her soulmate in a foreign country and was maturing into a respectable young woman with aspirations in helping animals as noble as her swelling heart, and Beca loved that about her friend.

"You know what? I'm gonna miss you." Beca grew sentimental contemplating an existence without seeing her a cappella sister on a regular basis. "We've been roommates for so long, I don't remember how things were before."

"Yeah...tell me about it." the redhead agreed. "I'm going to miss you too."

"We've had some really good times."

"The best." Chloe sipped her cocktail. "Do you remember that night in Manhattan at Cielo?"

"How could I forget?" Beca asked rhetorically, twisting her face in disgust. "That wasn't exactly my proudest moment."

"What're you talking about?" Chloe cracked up. "You were aca-awesome that night."

"I was aca-drunk-off-my-ass AND playing a part!"

"Well, that might of been the case, but you were VERY convincing...a natural."

"I WAS NOT!" Beca whisper shouted. "Can we please talk about something else?" she asked, looking around to make sure nobody was listening to their conversation.

"You know, it's okay to admit if you enjoyed parts of it." this time it was Chloe's turn to play devil's advocate. "I know I did."

"That's because you're a weirdo." Beca lashed back. "And with that being said, I will never be interested in going... _there_."

"I know that, but it was fun." Chloe winked while Beca rolled her eyes again. "And then there's Fat Amy. Living with her in that tiny New York studio apartment was too close for comfort, even for me and you know how I am about invading personal space."

"Yeah...no shit! The day of sharing a bed, you know...being sandwiched between you two is SO over."

"Oh...C'mon, it wasn't that bad. Besides, I thought you liked to cuddle."

"Leaning closer, Beca whispered for her ears only. "I don't even like to cuddle after sex." then sat back with her arms crossed.

Chloe let out a snort that was heard throughout the first class section. "Have you always been this awkward when it comes to intimacy?"

"Apparently."

"You must be incredible in the sack."

"Well, you know just like in a cappella..." Beca took a swig of beer. "I like to keep things oral."

"I bet you do."

The two cracked up at the suggestive implications of their conversation until Chloe became more serious.

"Hey...no matter what happens or where we end up, we're family and will always be there for each other."

"I know." Beca took another sip of her beverage to mask her emotions. "It just won't be the same."

"No, it won't. It'll be different...but good." Nodding in agreement Chloe polished off her umbrella drink just as another was being dropped off. "So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Beca…I know what you're planning."

"What're you talking about?"

"It's not a coincidence that we're here at the same time of Jesse's civil ceremony." Chloe opened. "You used Benji to postpone the ceremony long enough for us to be here." she continued to pull her friend's covers. "While we're in L.A. you're going to crash his wedding." and sighed with disapproval. "I'm sure the future Mrs. Swanson is going to be thrilled to see her fiancée's ex-girlfriend there."

"Okay, so you figured it out." Beca caved in. "Is it so wrong that I want to be there for him?"

"That all depends on what your real motive is."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still love him?"

"I'm not going to answer that, besides its irrelevant."

Chloe frowned knowing this was a touchy subject for her friend who still had feelings for her ex.

"Are you going to stop him from marrying her?"

"No...it's his choice to marry whomever he wants." Beca took a deep breath. "I just want to make sure he's okay and let him know regardless of what happens, I'll still be there for him."

Chloe nodded with understanding. "So, it's closure you're after."

"I guess so. I need to put this behind me so I can-"

"-Join your boyfriend in London and meet his daughter." the redhead finished her sentence.

"That's a huge step in your relationship. Should we start calling you mommy?"

"Not if you want a black eye."

With the ginger chuckling at her empty threat, she had to ask the million dollar question.

"Seriously though, this thing you have with Theo, where's this leading to?"

Deflating her lungs Beca gave it some thought. "I don't know." she answered truthfully. "There was something Jesse accused me of that night on the phone before he started blocking me. After I fix things between us I need to find out if he's right."

"Right about what?"

"Other than making music, is there more to me?"

"I know there is." Chloe answered with confidence. "But ultimately, you're the one who needs to answer that."

"I would if I knew what the questions were."

"You'll find out." Chloe placed her hand over Beca's. "And when you do, be true to yourself and the rest will fall into place."

"You really think so?" Beca yawned. With the sleep aid finally kicking in, mixed with her consumption of alcohol, fatigue was beginning to take over.

"Yeah...I really do." Chloe smiled, retrieving her iPad. "Get some sleep, my friend. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

Thinking about what Chloe was saying, Beca knew she had two paths to follow. The first as a Solo Act in the music industry where she was married to the world and shared her God given talent; the gift of music. She would be on the road ten months out of the year and constantly surrounded by people benefitting from her success while being alone in her heart. The second option would be embracing change as it came her way. Observing her extended family settle down with their loved ones and embrace their roles in society, Beca wondered now that she was a household name, would she be capable of such a feat. Was it too late for her? Could she let go of control and have fate determine the course of her life? Could she give herself one hundred percent to another and open her heart to love? These were the questions Beca was afraid to ask because she didn't want to be labeled as a broken woman who went through men as often as changing their underwear. She didn't want to be the type who avoided intimacy due to being paralyzed with fear. As she nodded off, the last image she saw was of Jesse, whom she hadn't spoken with since that night on the phone. In her dream he was taking part in an elaborate ceremony, exchanging marital vows with a faceless woman. Knowing that he wasn't marrying for love, and to a woman who didn't have his best interest at heart, bothered her more than anything.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

"Hey...wake up sleepyhead, we're about to land." Chloe gently nudged her travel mate while disposing her trash to a passing steward. "You might want to fix yourself a little...here." and handed her a mirrored compact. Beca acknowledged her with a smile and secured her seatbelt as their jumbo jet began it's final descent.

Approximately twenty minutes later they landed safely at the Los Angeles International Airport. On the tarmac taxiing to their gate, Beca used the opportunity to touch up her makeup and look more presentable until their plane came to a complete stop. Fluffing her wavy brown hair over her shoulders she put on her dark Ray Bans to conceal her tired eyes. With a quick smear of lip gloss and addition of her favorite black leather jacket, Beca transformed her look into the typical celebrity incognito. "How do I look?"

"Who are you?" Chloe joked, grabbing her things. It was times like this the redhead realized how much her friend had changed since her solo debut the year before. In private she was still the a cappella nerd from Barden University they all loved but to the rest of the world, she was a Grammy nominated recording artist. Being in the public eye, Beca had a responsibility to her fans with a reputation to uphold which, was something she was still getting used to. "You look beautiful." Chloe smiled with a nod of approval. "C'mon...let's get outta here."

As they entered the terminal, two well dressed men collected their belongings and escorted them through the busy airport. At Adam's insistence, with all the violence in the world, the leader of Maroon Five made sure his triple platinum singer had extra security measures in place so Beca and her friends could travel without incident. As a swarm of paparazzi came into view they were rushed outside where a double stretch limo was waiting.

"Scoot..scoot...scoot!" Beca practically pushed Chloe into the back of their vehicle while mobs of people congregated around them. As Beca was about to enter their ride she felt a tug on her jacket and noticed a little girl with blonde curly hair holding a photo of her. "Just a minute!" the former Bella captain told the driver then knelt down to the girl's height. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Stevi Lynn."

"That's a pretty name for such a pretty girl, would you like me to sign that?"

"YES!" her adolescent admirer was beyond thrilled.

"Ms. Mitchell," an older woman came forward. "My daughter is a huge fan of yours...actually, we both are." she admitted bashfully. "Would you mind?" and held up her camera phone.

"Not at all." Beca beamed and took a selfie with the mother and daughter. After a brief exchange with them, Beca decided to give her fans what they wanted while Chloe called her main squeeze to let him know they made it safely. It was another fifteen minutes of photos and autographs before the chauffeur reminded her of the schedule they needed to keep.

As Chloe observed her friend tend to her fans she was officially impressed by her celebrity status. "Did you think in a million years that you would be this popular?"

"Hell no, I still can't believe it." Beca sat back in their limo. "While Adam and I have been working on making music, DJ Khaled's been promoting me like crazy. The dude's legit."

"Yeah...they've done a hell of a job with you and now we're gonna be on The Voice thanks to you." Chloe practically squealed with excitement. "I can't wait until we're all together."

"Me too." Beca nodded in agreement.

After a short drive in heavy L.A. traffic they pulled into valet of their Beverly Hills hotel where the Bella's were staying.

As they exited their vehicle both women were escorted to the hotel lobby where Adam Levine was waiting for their arrival.

"Well...look who finally decided to show up?"

Recognizing the voice immediately, Beca spun around and was greeted by her production manager who was grinning from ear to ear. Pulling her into a bear hug, he swung her around before settling her down on her feet. Not only had Adam been a good manager, he was there from the beginning and had become one of her closest friends. It was this reason Beca agreed that the Bella's make an appearance on The Voice.

"How's the fam-bam?" Beca asked.

"Behati and the girls keep me on my toes but I wouldn't change a thing." the leader of Maroon Five beamed about his family. "My wife wants to keep trying until we have a son so who knows how many more we'll have."

"That's awesome...I guess." Beca bit her lower lip out of sympathy.

"Oh, don't mind her." the ginger came forward, extending her arms for a hug. "Beca thinks all kids are snot nosed parasites that are out to suck the life out of her."

"Thanks Chloe, he didn't need to know that about me."

Adam cracked up at their comical exchange. "It's good to see you Chloe, how's Chicago?"

"Wonderful."

"I'm happy to hear that. When you task to him, tell him I said hello."

"I will...thanks!"

"So, how was the flight?" the music executive asked.

"Long." Beca complained. "I could use a hot shower."

"Well, that'll have to wait because the Bella's are upstairs in your suite."

"They're already here?" Chloe asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes they are." Adam answered. "Everyone's arrived with the exception of Amy who should be landing right about now."

"That's great!" Beca grinned to her travel buddy and manager. "Well, shall we go on up?"

"You go ahead without me." Adam smiled at the woman responsible for putting his production company on the map and handed over a small folder containing key cards to their room. "All of your accommodations and transportation have already been taken care of. When you're ready to leave the hotel just call concierge. My assistant will also email your schedules this evening so have fun tonight and we'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks, we will." Beca gave Adam a quick hug then turned to her friend as he walked away. "C'mon Red, let's go see our sisters."

* * *

A/N: My apologies for the delay in updating this story. I'm recovering from a surgical procedure I had a few weeks ago. Tune in next time when the Bellas are reunited and Beca attempts to repair the damage in her relationship with Jesse. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far.


	7. The Bellas are Back! - Part 1

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: After A Cappella

Chapter 7 - The Bellas are Back! - Part 1

Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story will follow Beca after becoming a successful recording artist.

* * *

 _Peninsula Beverly Hotel..._

After more than a year of being overseas, Beca and Chloe waited patiently in the elevator with an armed escort as it ascended to their floor. The man who accompanied them was impeccably dressed with an earbud connected to a device and appeared to be in his mid to late forties.

"Is this really necessary?" Chloe whispered, leaning closer to Beca referring to the secret service looking man standing off to the side. "I mean, are we in some kind of danger?"

"I don't think so but you heard what Adam said." Beca looked at her protector who was stoic like a statue and briefly thought about Kevin Costner's and Whitney Houston's blockbuster film ' _The Bodyguard'_ then cursed inwardly for letting one of Jesse's insipid movie-cations from their college years surface. Shaking it off she needed to stay focused on the reasons they were all there. "We are in L.A. and after what's been happening around the world lately, can you blame the guy for wanting to be extra cautious?"

"Well, you are Khaled's golden girl, so I guess not." Chloe was in agreement. "It just seems the older we get, the less friendly the world becomes."

Acknowledging her comment with one of her trademark smirks, Beca collected her hair off her face with her designer sunglasses and realized while she working hard to top the music charts and earning award nominations, she was also putting herself at risk. Like any other celebrity, she had fans who loved her music and idolized her but there was also the obsessive type who would stop at nothing to invade her privacy. It was a small price to pay in being famous and something Beca needed to get used to if she was going to continue down this path. Considering what transpired in 2017, first on May 22nd when a bomber murdered 22 innocent fans at an Ariana Grande's concert in Manchester, England then there was One October in Las Vegas, Nevada when a sniper open fired from the Mandalay Bay Hotel and Casino killing 58 concert goers at the Harvest Music Festival, it made perfectly good sense that Adam would want to protect his investment.

Beca and Chloe were quiet as they considered the fact that it was the first time in over a year that the Bellas would all be together and doing the one thing that united them in the first place; performing a cappella. It was the reunion everyone was looking forward to as they took time out of their busy schedules to meet in the City of Angels. As the doors slid open the three stepped into a foyer and were greeted by another security guard who gave the okay to enter the suite, then was relieved of duty.

"Ms. Mitchell," the guard spoke up. "I'll be out here if you need anything and will accompany you should you decide to venture out."

"Anywhere?"

"Yes ma'am...where ever you go...I go."

"Okay, I get that, but are you going to be out here all night?" Beca asked. "Don't you guys ever sleep?"

"Yes ma'am. Another guard will relieve me at 0600."

"That's six o'clock in the morning." Chloe whispered to an eye rolling Beca. The ginger was pleased with herself because being the girlfriend of an Army officer, she learned a few new tricks including how to interpret military time.

"It's just Beca." the Grammy nominated artist addressed the guard. "Not Ms. Mitchell or ma'am...just Beca."

"Yes ma'am...I mean Beca." his word stumble made the girls chuckle.

"What's your name?" Chloe asked the flustered man on duty.

"Duncan Malone."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Duncan." Beca extended her arm. "I'm not used to having security so I'll try not to be a pain in the ass." with a ghost of a smile the man shook his client's hand and appeared more relaxed. "We're going inside now." Beca turned to the ginger of their group. "Ready?"

Inserting a key card into the slot they waited for the light to change from red to green, allowing them entrance into the grand peninsula suite which included two master bedrooms with adjoining bathrooms, a full kitchen, a formal dining room and a living space large enough to entertain.

As soon as they opened the door they were surrounded by their sisters. Aubrey was the first to greet them.

"I can't aca-believe it, you're here!" the tall blonde announced with a hint of a southern accent.

"Is the one and only Beca Mitchell in our presence?"

"In the flesh." Beca retorted, extending her arms to her former antagonist for a bone crushing hug. In the previous year, Audrey Posen had proved her credibility by exposing the truth when it mattered. The daughter of a high ranked military officer was often misunderstood for being stubborn and judgmental but when it came to her extended family, she would do anything for them. "How have you been? How're you and Calamity doing?"

Before Aubrey had the chance to answer, Cynthia Rose spoke on her behalf while yanking Beca away for a hug. "Oh girl...you won't believe what's happened with them." the black Bella hinted as Aubrey and Chloe greeted each other.

"Bree…what is she talking about?" the redhead inquired. "Last we heard things were great with you two and ' _Dew'_ was about to go on tour with Maroon Five. Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Chloe asked, stepping back from the taller blonde while girlfriends, Ashley and Jessica sandwiched Beca between them.

"There is but not now." Aubrey teased, not wanting to divulge the truth just yet. "Let's just wait until Fat Amy gets here and then I'll explain everything."

"They're no longer together." Emily spilled the beans while welcoming her friends with open arms. "But...she really should tell you the rest."

"Okay, now I'm really curious. What's happened?" Chloe asked and was becoming more desperate for answers. "Are you alright?"

Aubrey smiled at the redhead's curiosity. "Like my father used to say, ' _things may come to those who wait, but only the things left by those who hustle'_."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Beca inquired.

"It means, I'll tell you more when we're all together." Aubrey snapped with a matter-of-fact tone.

Whatever the former aca-retching Bella was alluding to, it sounded important.

"Fine…we'll wait." Beca sighed in resignation. "Amy's flight was just behind ours so she should be here any time now."

"Actually she just landed." Flo displayed her cell phone which showed a flight tracker app confirming that their friend had in fact arrived in L.A.. "She should be on her way over."

"Great!" Beca brought her hands together, then accepted a hug from their token Guatemalan. "So, how's the gourmet food truck business treating you?"

"Loco ocupado!" the Central American responded in her native tongue. In a short amount of time, ' _Let It Flo'_ had blossomed into a lucrative franchise as they took the mobile food industry by storm. "With Ashley and Jessica's help, we've expanded operations to four locations in less than a year."

"I'm officially impressed." Chloe complimented. "That's aca-amazing. How about your personal life? Is there anyone special?"

"Maybe." Flo blushed, handing the ginger her cell phone showing a selfie of her and a handsome sun tanned man. "Sergio and I met a few months ago at my cousin's wedding. He's a defender for Real Madrid so he's always traveling. It works for us because of how busy I am with the company."

"Seriously?" Beca asked rhetorically, grabbing the cell phone from Chloe's grip. "You're dating a professional soccer player? Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?"

When Flo shrugged her shoulders and explained that she wasn't sure they were going to last, it was understood why she wasn't broadcasting their affair on social media. Redirecting her attention to Cynthia Rose, Beca inquired how things were going at home. "How're you and Denise doing?"

"Great! My wife is healthy and getting bigger every day." Cynthia Rose explained with the help they received in funding their IVF treatments and taking care of their medical expenses, Amy had made it a reality for them to have a child of their own. "Denise is due next month so she couldn't make the trip here."

"Oh, I know what that's like." A very fit looking Stacie spoke up as she entered the room. With the exception of having fuller breasts, any indication of being pregnant was gone. Making a beeline for Beca and Chloe they simultaneously hugged the girl who would always be known as the sluttiest Bella of them all. It had been over a year since they saw each other in person, and with the birth of her daughter, Stacie wasn't cleared to travel until recently. "You must be tired from the flight but you both look fantastic. Must be all that sex you've been having."

"I'll go first." Chloe looked to Beca who was already rolling her eyes. "Chicago and I are totally in love, and yes...he's moved in. After I graduate Vet School, he and I are putting in a transfer request to Atlanta which is where he's originally from."

"Sounds like things are getting pretty serious between you and the Captain." Aubrey deducted from their conversation. "I know first hand what it's like growing up with a father who was the property of the US military. There's a lot of traveling involved and there will be compromising, so I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I do." Chloe beamed. "He's career military, and from what I understand, they really know how to take care of their officers, and their families. We've had many discussions in regards to the impact on me and decided if we're going to take the next step in our relationship, than it's time for me to meet his family."

"Sounds like wedding bells." Stacie quipped and was genuinely happy for their token ginger who found true love overseas, then turned her attention to Beca who was already dreading the scrutiny she was about to receive. "As for you missy, I saw something on TMZ about you and some music executive. Is that true?" when Beca nodded Stacie grew more suspicious. "Is that the same guy from last year who did a number on you?"

"Um...yes but," Beca gnawed on her bottom lip. "He's changed."

"In what way." Aubrey asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Well, there are no more secrets between us and he's divorced." Beca tried to justify her decision to take him back but was met with mixed emotions. "I'm giving him another chance."

"Why?" A few of the girls asked. "Didn't he hurt you?"

"Yes, but doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?" Beca made a valid point but nobody seemed to accept it.

"Beca, are you sure he's not using you? You know, in taking advantage of your success?" the Legacy Bella asked. "I mean no disrespect but last year you were a nobody and today, well you're kind of famous now."

"I can't believe this, after everything you went through last year, you forgave him?" Aubrey shook her head with disappointment. "What the hell does this guy have over you?" she asked, then looked down to her midsection. "Are you pregnant?"

"What? No!" Beca was stunned at the accusation. "Only an idiot allows themselves to get knocked up."

"Hey!" Stacie protested.

"Sorry Stac...no offense." Beca apologized for her insult. "You're the exception."

"None taken." Stacie nonchalantly took out an emory board to smooth out a nail.

"Does Jesse know you're back with him?" Audrey was on a roll and was going to get to the bottom of things.

"Yes...and I'd rather not discuss him right now." Beca responded defensively.

"Um...they aren't exactly on speaking terms." Chloe piped up, getting a glare from her bestie.

"Is that true?" Cynthia Rose inquired. "I thought you two buried the hatchet last year."

"We did," Beca replied. "But the reasons are different this time."

With the exception of Emily who already knew the truth, the girls spoke out of turn and insisted that Beca and Jesse were meant to be together.

"Guys! I appreciate your concern but Jesse and I are done! We're history and that's all there is to it. In one week he's marrying a woman who claims to be carrying his child. At this point I'm just hoping we can salvage whatever is left of our friendship." Beca took a moment to address the girls directly. "And whether you like it or not, Theo and I are together and we're very happy. In fact, it was Jesse who convinced me that everyone deserves another chance at happiness."

"Yeah but I don't think he had Theo in mind when he said that." Flo added her two cents.

"Amen sista!" Cynthia Rose agreed.

"Beca's right." Emily spoke up. "We shouldn't be judging her."

"Thanks Em…at least I have one person on my side."

"Beca, we're all with you, however are you sure you're not letting your emotions cloud your decision?" Aubrey probed further. "You know, like before?"

"Yes Bree...I'm sure." Beca replied. "We've both changed."

"Okay, but please don't rush into-"

"-It's too late." Chloe interrupted. She'd heard enough and decided their sisters needed to know the rest. "Theo's in love with her, and after she's done in L.A., she's joining him in London to meet his daughter."

"Thanks Chlo, they didn't need to know that just yet!" Beca took a deep breath. "Look, we had a rocky start but we've both learned from our mistakes."

"Are you in love with him?" Aubrey had to ask. "Do you actually see a future with this guy?"

"I don't know, Bree." Beca answered truthfully. "I'm still trying to work that out."

"God I miss this!" Stacie beamed, looking around the room to all the hopeful faces. "I love being a mom but I miss competing with you girls and the discussions we used to have in the Bella House."

"Me too." Beca agreed.

"Me too." Chloe followed suit.

"Same here." Cynthia Rose added.

Pretty soon everyone was sniffling and hugging each other until Chloe asked about baby Bella.

"So, where's that aca-adorable baby of yours?"

"Yeah...where's my niece?" Beca inquired further, relieved to be changing the topic of discussion from her love life to the newest addition of their family. "You did bring her...right?"

"Of course I did." Stacie huffed in utter disbelief. "What kind of mother would I be if I left her in New York?" after a pause the statuesque Bella continued on. "My little girl is taking a nap in my room, Esther's watching her for me."

"You left her alone with Lilly!?" Beca still refused to call the Asian by her God given name. "Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"Guys, wait until you see her. Since her exorcism she's a totally different person. She and that rapping guy are so in love, it's made her less scary and more responsible." Stacie carried on. The beatboxing Bella's ears must've been ringing when there was a knock at the door. When Emily opened it, Lilly/Esther was wearing a yellow sundress with white sandals and pushing a baby stroller. The Asian girl had definitely changed her appearance and looked as normal as can be.

Retrieving her baby from the stroller, Stacie showered her with kisses while the girls melted from cuteness overload.

"Did you ever find out who the father was?" Chloe asked, fixated on the tiny life-form.

"Meh…" Stacie responded with indifference, nuzzling her daughter some more. "It doesn't matter."

"No it doesn't." Beca agreed, and was officially taken by how adorable Stacie's offspring was.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Stacie asked her former a cappella leader. When Beca rapidly shook her head, the girls chuckled and insisted that she give it a try. Carefully placing her daughter in the crook of Beca's arm, she observed their interaction.

"She's so small." Beca swooned at the bundle of joy while the tiny infant made cooing sounds. When the former badass leaned down to place a kiss on her tiny nose the girls responded with a series of awes.

"You know, for someone who detests children and has no intention of having any, you sure know how to handle yourself around them." Aubrey commented softly, not wanting to startle the tiny person.

"Yeah...look at you. Are you sure you don't want any?" Chloe asked, playing with Bella's tiny little digits. "Because you're a natural."

When Beca looked up and saw the many faces watching her interact with the little person and didn't bother answering the questions, everyone knew the former alt-girl was full of shit.

"You never know." Beca smiled then kissed the tip of her nose again. "What do you say, Bella? Would you like a cousin?"

"That was easy." Stacie chuckled at Beca's unexpected behavior. "All we had to do was put a baby in your arms to change your mind."

"Yeah...well, when they're this cute...it's kind of difficult to say no." Beca admitted.

Ignoring the giggles and teasing from the girls, Beca breathed in the fresh baby scent and was officially under her spell until there was a knock at the door.

"That has to be Fat Amy, I'll get it." the ginger tore herself away from the newborn and walked across the suite to the front door. "I've got dibs on holding her next!" Chloe called out, reaching for the handle and pulled the door open. As soon as she saw who it was, her jaw fell open. It had been at least eight months since the Aussie left Spain to travel around the world, and in that time the Australian had transformed herself without telling anyone. "Holy shit Amy, is that really you?"

When Beca turned around she was just as floored. "What the hell, dude!"

The rest of the Bellas gawked at the millionaire and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"What's up aca-bitches?"

"It's definitely her." Cynthia Rose joked as the rest of the girls congregated around their sister who was stunningly gorgeous and half the size since the last time they saw her. "What did you do to yourself?"

"It's amazing what you can accomplish when you have the best doctors, trainers and private chefs money can buy."

"Yeah...guess we can't call you Fat Amy anymore." Chloe chuckled. "You look aca-amazing."

"Thanks, but just because I'm a twig bitch like the rest of you now, it doesn't mean I don't have a fat heart."

The Bellas were so hyped about finally being together that baby Bella started to cry.

"Okay! Now I remember what I didn't like about babies, she's all yours..." Beca spared no time and quickly gave her back to her mother who whipped out a breast to feed her. When little Bella refused to nurse Stacie laid her down on the couch to see if she had soiled her diaper. The girls could only observe as the first of their group struggled to quiet down their fussy baby as she continued to throw a temper tantrum.

"I'm sorry guys...I'm so tired." Stacie's facade of being the confident supermom was slipping away. "Once she starts crying like this, she doesn't stop, and I don't know why. Maybe I'm not cut out for this." it was the first time the girls had ever seen Stacie emotionally beaten and doubt herself. "It's okay baby." she did her best to comfort her wailing daughter. "If only there was a way you could tell me what you need."

All they could do was watch and felt helpless while little Bella cried her eyes out.

"Stacie, we understand it's tough being a single parent, so you don't need to hide it from us. The fact is, you're a good mother and it's going to be okay, sweetie." Chloe spoke on behalf of the group as they attempted to console their sister. "Guys, we have to do something."

Stepping up to the challenge, the Legacy Bella began to sing softly. When the rest of the gang caught on what she was doing, they joined in and sang back-up.

 **Emily:  
** _ **Looking like today is something good,  
**_ _ **The sun is shining only like it should.**_

 **Emily & (Bellas):  
** _ **You never know what tomorrow's gonna bring (oooh…)  
**_ _ **But whatever it is I'm gonna sing (oooh…)  
**_ _ **Oh my what a wonderful feeling (oooh…)  
**_ _ **Oooo I have gotta be dreaming (oooh…)  
**_ _ **Feels so good all I can do is smile (oooh…)**_

 **All:  
** _ **Feels so good all I can do is smile…**_

At the conclusion of the short lullaby, baby Bella had fallen asleep.

"Wow!" Stacie spoke softly, not wanting to wake her up. She was amazed at how effective their singing was and shed tears of joy. "I love you guys."

* * *

A/N: The lullaby they sang, ' _All I Can Do Is Smile'_ came from a deleted scene that should've been included in the movie. Any guesses on Aubrey's news? Please review and tune in next time for part 2 of The Bellas Are Back!


	8. The Bellas are Back! - Part 2

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: After A Cappella

Chapter 8 - The Bellas are Back! - Part 2

Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story will follow Beca after becoming a successful recording artist.

* * *

 _Peninsula Beverly Hotel…_

"That was a really cool song, Emily." Aubrey complimented the youngest Bella of the group. "I guess this means you're still writing?"

"Yeah...um, after the USO tour I took your advice. You were right, it's what I'm meant to do. Beca's been producing my songs, you know like she did with ' _Flashlight'_ and helped convince DJ Khaled to let me do my post grad internship on his songwriting team." Emily explained, giving her Grammy nominated friend a nod of appreciation. "What you just heard was something I came up with the other day."

"You just wrote that?" Beca asked quietly, overhearing their conversation. The longer she knew her a cappella successor, the more she regarded her highly for her talent. "It's really good, Em."

"Thanks but it's not finished." the young songwriter was so critical about herself. Even with a platinum hit under her belt the Legacy Bella still had a difficult time processing compliments, a trait she picked up from her music producer. "I just thought it would help with this situation, you know with baby Bella."

"Well, it was beautiful." Aubrey beamed at the girl for her gift and for upholding the Bella tradition. After they all graduated, the baton had been passed to Emily who continued their ICCA wins for Barden, making them the most successful a cappella group in collegiate history. "You and Beca make a good team."

"Bree's right." Chloe smiled, agreeing with her long time friend. "You two are like Elton & Bernie."

"Who?" Emily asked not having a clue who the ginger was referring to.

Beca smirked at her young protege because she was obviously too young to appreciate the mega hits of Elton John and Bernie Taupin, a fifty year collaboration between two talented men. Acknowledging Chloe's compliment with a nod of her own Beca tried to simplify things so she would understand. "Words and music, Em. One can't work without the other." and emphasized her point by holding up crossed fingers.

"Unless it's an instrumental, right Aubrey?" Amy joked, holding up her hand for a high-five slap while the others continued to dote over Stacie's unconscious offspring. When her hand wasn't met the Aussie pat down her platinum blonde hair while redirecting her attention to the girl she took pleasure in insulting. "You know Legacy…" Fat Amy closed the distance between them. "For a stupid person, that song wasn't so bad."

"Thanks!" Emily replied with a smile so wide, her perfect teeth lit up the room. Coming from the Australian, it was a huge compliment. "I really appreciate that, Amy."

"Yeah, me too." Stacie added and was filled with relief as she gently rocked her sleeping baby. "I think now is the perfect time to put this one down for the night."

"I'll take her." Lilly/Esther spoke in a regular volume voice that startled everyone. "What? You guys should totally go out."

"What about you?" Flo asked in her Guatemalan accent. "You're just going to hang out in this place and babysit?"

"Oh no...my boyfriend's on his way over." Lilly/Esther winked suggestively. "It's good practice for when we have our own."

"Have your..." Beca couldn't string enough words together to form a sentence. The thought of their recently possessed a cappella sister and hip-hop artist known as Social Anxiety spawning a little one was too terrifying for words. "Please God, lord up above...please tell us you're not..."

"Oh no...not yet, but someday..." the Asian teased while giggling mischievously.

" _Thank God._ " Beca thought to herself while clutching her chest as she observed the others who appeared just as frightened at the idea.

As Stacie handed her baby over to Lilly/Esther the girls watched with amazement as she took to her nanny responsibilities like a fish taking to the sea. When they left the hotel suite they surrounded the new mother.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Beca asked on behalf of the group. "Did she hit her head? Is she on drugs? What the hell happened to Lilly?"

"You mean Esther." Stacie corrected her.

"Yah...whatever." Beca snapped.

"I don't know, as weird as she's always been, that girl loves babies." Stacie tried to explain the reasoning behind her transformation. "And now that she's in a relationship, she's the best damn babysitter I've ever had. When I return to work I'm thinking about hiring her full time as my nanny."

"Um sweetie, did you forget something? You live in New York." the ginger reminded her friend of the distance between their perspective states. "Wouldn't that be a little difficult living on the opposite side of the country?"

"Not for long..." Stacie grinned. "The days of shoveling snow are coming to an end for this girl. I'm relocating to Southern California next month and will be working as a life coach for high net worth individuals."

"Whoa!" Aubrey was officially impressed. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"Well, it helps when you're a licensed nutritionist and board certified fitness instructor." Stacie explained while the others absorbed her news. "It also helps to know the right people."

"That's incredible, Stac." Beca couldn't be happier for her friend who seemed to have her shit together. "You really worked hard for your credentials but I'm curious, how do you know these people?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Stacie asked while the others shook their heads. "I slept with them. Come to think of it, one of them could be Bella's biological father, anyway... that doesn't really matter."

"Aca-slut!" Amy coughed out the words making the girls laugh.

"And there you have it folks." Beca chuckled, shaking her head at her slutty a cappella sister who still had the libido of a rabbit. From day one Stacie was open about her sexuality and often shared her sexual exploits with the group. For this reason when they lived under the same roof they made sure she had her own room on the opposite side of the house. "Do us a favor Stac, and don't ever change."

"Don't worry Beca, I have no intention of changing who I am." the tall brunette with light highlights replied with pride, then pulled out an emory board from her cleavage to smooth out a nail.

"Hey guys, can we please get back to what's important?" Chloe silenced the room, she was dying to find out her friend's news and wasn't about to let the opportunity pass. "Bree, are you ever going to tell us what happened?"

Aubrey smirked at her closest gal pal who was about to burst at the seams if she didn't divulge the truth about herself. "Okay...here goes." the blonde took a deep breath then let it out. "Calamity and I did break up but not for the reasons you think."

"Okay." the token ginger encouraged her friend to continue. "Go on...

"I had an affair." Aubrey admitted then braced herself for impact.

"WHAT?" the Bellas spoke at once. They were dumbfounded because the Aubrey Posen they all knew would never do such a thing. "YOU?"

"You sneaky little bitch!" Beca was thoroughly enjoying herself as she lashed out at her former a cappella captain. "After what happened to me last year, I can't believe you wou-"

"-Relax Beca, it's nowhere near as bad as your situation was." Aubrey cut her off. "He's not married."

"HE?" the Bellas spoke as one voice again while Aubrey tried to contain her laughter at their reactions.

"You think this is funny?" Beca continued her rant. "How could you do that to your girlfriend?"

"Yeah!" Chloe agreed, climbing on board the crazy train. "Aca-what-the-actual fuck, Bree?" the redhead's choice of words had the Bellas cracking up. In all the years that they'd known each other, nothing like this had ever happened to either of them. "Where's the honorable southern girl I used to know?"

"I'm still here, Chlo. Before you go jumping to conclusions, please give me a chance to explain myself." Aubrey tried to calm down her friend and organize her thoughts. "Do you remember Michael from a few years ago?"

"Yeah...I remember." Chloe sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. "He's the guy you met at clown camp."

"You're referring to Unicycle?" Beca asked for clarification. "THE TREBLE!?"

"Yes Beca, the _former_ Treble." Aubrey corrected her former nemesis and oath breaker. "At the time he was working as a paralegal, his law firm did a weekend at 'The Lodge of Falling Leaves' last fall. Anyway, we started spending some time together and sort of got reacquainted."

"What do you mean sort of?" Chloe inquired further. By the way her friend was carrying on she already knew the answer but asked anyway. "What happened between you two?"

"Well, if you must know…" Aubrey sighed deeply reliving the moment internally. "We took a boat out on the lake, then started reminiscing about the old times and before we knew it, we were making love under the stars." and fanned herself with her hand. "My God, it was romantic."

"ALRIGHT, now we're talking!" Stacie clapped her hands like a trained seal. "Good for you, Bree!"

"Aca-slut!" Amy coughed out the words again, eliciting more laughter from the group.

"And you said I was bad for getting back together with Theo." Beca took advantage of the new information and let her have it. "At least we're both single. What were you thinking?"

"That's the thing, Beca. I wasn't..." Aubrey admitted truthfully, taking a seat on the couch. When the others joined her on the sectional she continued on. "Being the daughter of a highly decorated General I've always done the right thing, you know walk the straight line and put others' needs before my own. I think I demonstrated that last year when you were about to throw your life away for some hot guy with a hidden agenda. Anyway, not this time." the tall blonde was taking a stand. "For the first time in my life I put myself first and went after something I desperately wanted, and I wanted Uni in the worst way."

"But...what about Calamity?" Ashley and Jessica asked simultaneously, looking at each other for their impeccable timing and for sharing a brain. "Jinx!"

"Yeah! You guys were pretty close." Cynthia Rose jumped on the bandwagon. "What happened between you two?"

"Bree, I think I can speak for all of us." the redhead looked to the other faces who were nodding in agreement. "We want you to be happy but not at the expense of hurting someone. That's SO not cool."

"You're absolutely right Chlo and I still don't condone cheating but that really didn't happen between us, because we were already breaking up."

"You were?" Emily asked for clarification. "Did you tell her about him? How did she take it? What did she say?"

"Oh my God, Emily! You're such a child! Will you please stop with the interrogation!" Amy shut down the Legacy Bella like she always did. "Intelligent people are talking!" then returned her attention to Aubrey. "What happened to the tattooed covered twig bitch?"

"Like I was saying, we were already breaking up." Aubrey sighed at Amy's insult then took a deep breath. "Okay, so the thing about Calamity is that she's not into monogamous relationships. I still tried to make it work until I caught her in our bed with two other girls."

Chloe gasped. "Oh my God! She was cheating on you!"

"Um...not exactly. Since she was always on the road with _Dew_ , against my better judgement I agreed to an open relationship." Aubrey cleared her throat and turned bright red. "But this was the first time I wasn't included."

"That sounds so fucking hot." Stacie fanned herself with her hand. "Personally, I would've joined them. God I miss college..."

"Dude, you're a mother now, don't you have any respect for yourself?" Beca chastised the slutty Bella who twisted her face in contempt then encouraged Aubrey to continue.

"You were saying…"

"Anyway..." the blonde glared at Stacie for interrupting. "I couldn't deal with the rockstar lifestyle of promiscuity, drugs and alcohol so we ended it. We're still good friends but I've moved on."

"Yeah, apparently to Michael." Beca quipped, chuckling at her friend. "So, after all these years of avoiding being Treble-boned you and Uni finally hooked up."

"Yes, and it was aca-amazing." blushing deep red Aubrey couldn't hold back her grin if she tried. "I can't believe I gave up men."

Now that the ginger knew the truth behind the breakup she was elated for her friend's good fortune. "I'm really happy for you, Bree." Chloe smiled vibrantly as she acknowledged her with a hug then turned toward her sisters. "So, who's ready to check out the nightlife?"

"Count me in!" Beca announced then felt her cell phone was buzzing. Taking the vibrating device out of her pocket she looked at who was calling and broke out in a huge smile. "Guys, I need to take this. Decide where you want to go and text me." then retreated to the master bedroom for privacy.

"Who do you think that is?" Cynthia Rose asked the group. "Mr. Eye contact?"

"Who else would it be?" Chloe asked rhetorically, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Her and Theo are practically joined at the hip."

"I don't know what she sees in that guy." Aubrey huffed. "Chlo, you've been living with her, what's going on with those two?"

"Well, he lives in London with his daughter but comes out to Spain every couple of weeks for work as DJ Khaled's talent scout. When he does visit, he stays with us."

"He's living there?" Aubrey asked for clarification. "Since when?"

Chloe nodded. "Personally I think they've gotten closer because of what's going on with Jesse." the ginger gave it more thought before continuing. "She was so upset with him for getting that girl knocked up. In turn, he refuses to have anything to do with her."

"But they're no longer together." Flo stated a fact. "What's the deal with you Americans not letting go?"

"Sweetie, those two have a lot of history. I mean, they were each other's firsts at pretty much everything." Chloe explained to Flo. "That's not something you get over very easy."

"No it isn't." Emily agreed. "Benji and I are convinced they still love each other."

"If that's the case then she should've accepted his marriage proposal and not break up with him."

"Bree, she wasn't ready to commit like that." Chloe defended her absent friend's actions. "Plus, you know Beca, she's not the marrying type."

"You know what Chlo, I think that's bullshit." Aubrey spoke up. "And now that he's moving on without her, she can't stand it."

"I know." the ginger agreed with sadness. "You're probably right."

"Hey guys, what's going to happen to Beca after she sees him taking vows with somebody else?" Emily asked with concern.

"That's a great question, Em" Chloe replied. "Hopefully they'll still be friends."

* * *

Meanwhile sprawled out on her bed, Beca answered her phone.

"Hey! How's my favorite turtle?"

Theo laughed at her remark. "Hey yourself. How's my sexy smart ass girlfriend?"

"Jet-lagged, tired and hungry." Beca yawned her response. "I could also use a long hot shower to get all the airline grime off of me."

"I would love to scrub your back."

"If you were here, I would let you."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Perhaps."

"Mmm…I do love our showers." Theo practically purred. "I really miss you."

"Dude, it hasn't even been twenty-four hours."

"That doesn't matter." he spoke softly. "A minute without you beside me feels like an eternity."

Without anymore lies between them Theo spoke from his heart and didn't hold back. He was desperately in love with Beca Mitchell and would do anything for her. As for the petite girl, she still had trouble verbalizing her feelings but would give him something to chew on.

"Um…" she continued after a slight hesitation. "I miss you too."

"You do?" he asked with hope. She could practically hear his smile.

"Yes weirdo...how many boyfriends do you think I have?"

"Just one who happens to love you very much."

"Um..." Beca was getting uncomfortable with the direction of their conversation. Expressing herself was not something she was accustomed to so she did the one thing she'd practiced and perfected her entire life; avoidance. "I gotta go."

"Hey…don't do that." Theo was getting good at pulling her covers. "I know you get weird about mushy shit like this so don't feel obligated to say it just because I can." he tried to let her off the hook. "The fact that you allow me to share your bed and you're coming to London to spend time with my daughter and I says volumes about how you feel about us."

"Dude, I _really_ like you, but that's all I can give you right now." Beca spoke truthfully. "After Jesse's married I'll have the closure I need to move on, so who knows…"

He heard her loud and clear. Before she could give herself to anyone else she needed to make sure there was nothing left between her and Jesse. "Well, take all the time you need because this turtle isn't going anywhere."

* * *

"C'mon Bellas, let's get going!" Amy yelled out from the living room. "My people have us on the VIP guest list for Lure. Let's get tarted up and meet back here in one hour!"

* * *

"Is that Fat Amy?" Theo asked.

"Yup, the one and only." Beca replied. "You should see her, she's half the size she used to be."

"That's awesome, I bet she looks great. Is she returning to Spain anytime soon?"

"I doubt it, she's having way too much fun on her global adventures."

Theo chuckled at her comment. "So, what're you girls doing tonight?"

"Amy pulled some strings and got us on a guest list for some nightclub. Should be interesting."

"Text me some pics."

"I will...but right now I really need to get myself ready."

"Okay...have fun, call me before you turn in." Theo paused before ending their conversation. "I love you."

"Um..." Beca was caught off guard. She knew she was sailing into uncharted territory with this British man and was nervous of being capsized in her tiny lifeboat but decided to go with it. "Me too." then ended the call.

Pulling out her bodyguard's card she took the time to tell Duncan where they were off to that evening so his agency could do a security sweep of the premises before their arrival.

* * *

An hour later the Bella's were freshly showered and changed into their nightlife attire. With Beca sporting her usual plunging neckline black pant suit, the others wore cocktail dresses of various colors and styles. Clambering in back of their extra long sport utility limo they were on their way to stir up some trouble in the City of Angels.

"Hey..." Emily leaned closer to Beca. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure... what's up?"

"Before we get liquored up I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me and would really love to have you as my maid of honor."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." Emily replied. "However, you should know that Jesse is going to be Benji's best man. With all your history with him, do you think you can handle that?"

Thinking about how awkward it was going to be Beca took a deep breath before answering.

"You know what, Em...this isn't about Jesse and I. This is your special day and I would feel honored to stand up there next to you. So yes, I accept."

* * *

Several hours later and after many consumed drinks, an inebriated Beca was wallowing in self pity as she bitched about a certain civil ceremony she was going to be attending with Benji. Complaining about the slut of a woman who claimed to be knocked up with Jesse's baby, Beca had become a weepy hot mess while her friends fed her more alcohol. With no walls to protect her she openly admitted to a series of firsts that she and Jesse shared and droned on about how good he made her feel during their lovemaking. It was the most open and vulnerable they'd ever seen Beca while she tossed back more shots of Hennessy.

"That should be me!" Beca finally cried out. "He's mine! Nobody marries Jesse but me!" she stammered out, tripping over her own feet. "We're aca-people who are supposed to have aca-babies! He said so himself on hood night, and I believed him! Why didn't I say yes? My God, what have I done?"

With the truth coming out, Beca had hit rock bottom. She blamed herself for Jesse's predicament and for losing the only man she ever loved and trusted. Having lost count on the number of shots of whiskey she consumed, she was drowning in her sorrows and felt her reality slipping away but not before confessing to still being in love with Jesse.

As she slumped over from intoxication, her bodyguard was there and swept his client up into his arms and carried her to the exit in back where their limo was waiting. Careful to avoid the paparazzi, Chloe and Aubrey accompanied their friend back to the hotel and helped her into bed.

"Bree, what're we going to do?" Chloe asked softly, observing their passed out friend. "They belong together."

"You're right." Aubrey whispered back. "But she's a big girl and it was her choice. All we can do is be there for our sister when she needs us."

"This aca-sucks!"

* * *

A/N: Tune in next time for the Bellas on The Voice and Jesse's civil ceremony. Please review.


	9. Follow Your Dreams

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: After A Cappella

Chapter 9 - Follow Your Dreams

Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story will follow Beca after becoming a successful recording artist.

* * *

"Am I dead?" Beca mumbled into her pillow. After a night of excessive drinking, she was nursing one hell of a hangover. "If I still have a pulse can someone please put me out of my fucking misery?"

"Not a chance." Chloe smiled at her suffering housemate. "Here...take this." helping Beca to a sitting position, she handed her a glass of water in one hand and extra strength Tylenol in the other. "Now that you're somewhat coherent I'm going to order some dry toast from room service."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." Beca tossed back the pills then chased them with the clear liquid. Laying back down she mumbled into her pillow some more. "In fact, I've decided to give up food _permanently_."

"Well, it's no wonder you feel like this, you've been puking your guts out all morning." the ginger wasn't going to make light of the situation because she was exhausted from staying awake and taking care of her. "Whether you like it or not, you're going to eat something."

"Why are you shouting?" Beca winced in pain, putting on her dark Ray-Bans. "I get it...I'm a piece of shit who can't hold their liquor. Now can someone please turn down the goddamn sun?"

"No you're not." Chloe spoke a little softer, trying to be more sympathetic. "But you really shouldn't drink that much."

"You think?" Beca snarked back, taking another sip of water to moisten her parched mouth. "I don't know Chlo, I rather enjoy having my skull pierced with a fucking ice pick."

"Then why did you do it?"

When Beca refused to answer Chloe sat down on the bed next to her. "We have to talk about last night."

"No we don't."

"Yes Beca, we do."

"Fuck my life!" Beca mumbled to herself, in response to the ginger's insistence. Not only did she feel like crap, she had no filter and cursed like a sailor. Recalling the last time she drank irresponsibly and ended up in bed with a certain music executive, she sighed in defeat. "Now what did I do?"

"Let's just say after you became completely shit faced you had a melt down about your ex." Chloe gently removed her sunglasses. "Why didn't you tell us you were still in love with him?"

"Because…" she started to say then shut down. Beca didn't have the energy to deny it anymore and propped herself up on her elbows. "Would it have made a difference?"

"I don't know, maybe..." Chloe replied with hope. "It's not too late to tell him. Perhaps if Jesse knew how you really felt-"

"-No...I've hurt him enough." Beca cut her off. "Besides...they're having a baby." and shook her head with sadness. "How can I possibly compete with that?"

"You don't have to." Aubrey entered the room and pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"Where did she come from?" Beca asked.

"Bree stayed the night to help me with you." Chloe explained.

Deflating her lungs Beca realized what a pain in the ass she'd been to her sisters who were always there for her. "I'm really sorry about last night...thank you for taking care of me... _again_."

They nodded in acceptance of her apology.

"Beca" Aubrey put her hand over hers. Before it's too late, you need to tell him how you feel or you'll be filled with crushing regret for the rest of your life."

"I already am." Beca admitted, blinking hard. "My actions in Central Park did a number on him, on both of us actually. Looking back on that day, I should've said yes."

"You weren't ready to commit." Chloe added. "You said so yourself."

"No Chlo I was ready, but you know what really gets me?" Beca asked rhetorically, sitting up. "I didn't just lie to him, I lied to everybody, including you guys." the truth was finally coming out.

"The fact is, Jesse worked so hard to get to where he was at, I didn't want him to stop following his dreams. So I let him go."

"But you were part of that." Aubrey insisted. "He _loved_ you more than anything."

"I know, and after I broke his heart he went back to L.A., took in a roommate and landed his dream job. All neatly packaged with a pretty bow on top." her words dripped of sarcasm. "Had Jesse moved to New York, he would've never accomplished any of that."

"You don't know that." Aubrey urged, showing compassionate for her suffering successor. "There might have been other opportunities."

"Well, that might be true but I guess we'll never know."

"At least he was able to bounce back pretty fast." Chloe was still the bubbly Bella who always looked on the bright side no matter how grim a situation was but realized she needed to elaborate on her comment. "You know, work-wise."

"That he did." Beca smirked at the redhead acknowledging her unspoken words. The roommate he had drunk sex with had rebound written all over it. "And now he's being trapped into marrying a woman he doesn't love, all because of me."

"Beca, this isn't your fault." Aubrey insisted.

"No, but had I said yes, this would've never happened."

"Yeah, and you wouldn't be the Grammy nominated artist you are today." the ginger reminded her of what she'd accomplished since becoming a solo act. "Things happen for a reason."

"Chlo, don't you get it? I don't care about fame or being rich. None of this means anything if I can't share my success with the people I love; I'd give it all up to hear his voice again." Beca sighed in defeat. "But...he doesn't want anything to do with me, and that hurts like a bitch." she admitted, taking another sip of water then returning her glass to the side table. "I regret everything I've done to him."

"Hey…stop beating yourself up." Aubrey put a supportive arm around her grieving sister. "My father used to say, _'there are no regrets in life, just lessons to be learned.'_ I believe he was trying to tell me that no matter how bad we fuck up, there's always a way to fix it."

"Well, I've learned my lesson the hard way, and now I have to live with it." Beca sniffled. "Maybe someday he'll forgive me."

"He will." Chloe replied quickly, glancing over at Aubrey who was nodding in agreement. They both knew Beca was riddled with guilt and needed her family for comfort and support. "Are you still going to the civil ceremony with Benji?"

"Yeah...I need to see him and make sure he's okay. And um...I need to apologize."

"Well, I think that's a great idea." Aubrey smiled at her sisters. "If you need anything, we're here for you."

"I appreciate that and thank you for looking out for me last night. Um...speaking of last night, what happened at the nightclub and how did I get back here?"

"You really don't remember?" Chloe asked, looking over at Aubrey. When Beca shook her head the ginger replied. "Um...we did some drunk karaoke and then we danced."

Aubrey took over the next part. "After you passed out, your bodyguard carried you to the rear exit, you know to avoid the paparazzi, then drove you here and carried you upstairs. We put you to bed."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Beca peeked under the cover and saw that she was wearing a tank top and matching boy shorts. Taking a deep breath she was relieved that things weren't any worse than that. "Is that all?"

"Um…" biting her lower lip Chloe divulged the rest. "We're pretty sure Stacie slept with your bodyguard."

"What!?" Beca blurted out, gripping her pounding head between her palms. "She didn't."

"Oh yes she did." Aubrey smirked. "That girl hasn't changed a bit since college."

"Yeah...no kidding." Beca chuckled, agreeing with the blonde. "You would think after having a baby and becoming a mother, she would've slowed down."

"Nope, not our girl...still an aca-slut." Chloe's comment elicited laughter from all three of them.

A moment later things quieted down and became more serious.

"Well, now that the Tylenol is kicking in we should probably talk about The Voice." Beca got out of bed and retrieved a pair of jeans. "I owe Adam so much, and he really needs our help with ratings or they'll cancel his show. We seriously need to hit it out of the park."

"And we will." Chloe smiled widely at her sisters. "Leave that to me, I know exactly what to do."

"Alright, let's get the girls together and aca-rock this." Aubrey replied with one of her many aca-isms eliciting a grin from Chloe and an eye roll from Beca.

* * *

A couple of days later, the Bellas were on the set of The Voice and were introduced to the panel of coaches/judges and their teams of singers. With Aubrey, Beca and Chloe working with the groups to find the appropriate songs and arrangements, the rest of the Bellas worked with the singers to break down the components of a cappella. A few days later the teams were ready to perform their a cappella masterpieces for the world, but not before Adam brought Beca onstage to perform their Grammy nominated duet titled ' _What Lovers Do'_ then make announcements regarding new material that Beca would be recording and a concert tour in the near future. After a commercial break Adam brought the rest of the Bellas on stage to demonstrate how good a cappella could sound when done right.

Turning the mic over to the token redhead of the group, Chloe took center stage and told the story of how the Bellas were a washed out all-girl a cappella group who performed the same estrogen filled set during ICCA competitions. She explained how they stayed with tradition and didn't take any chances until a certain alt-girl with tattoos and a scary ear-spike came along and pushed their envelope. With the guidance of and talent of their Grammy nominated sister, Beca Mitchell changed the sound of a cappella music and raised the bar in collegiate competition.

Just like they did in the empty swimming pool years before, Beca led the Bellas into a mash-up of two songs; **' _Just The Way You Are & Just a Dream_'**.

 ** _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining.  
_ _Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin.  
_ _She's so beautiful. And I tell her everyday._**

 ** _Uh, Uh, I was thinkin' bout her, thinkin' bout me, thinkin' bout us, who we gonna be  
_ _(I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me.)  
_ _Opened my eyes, and it was only just a dream  
_ _(It's so, it's so, sad to think that she can't see what I see.)  
_ _(But every time she asks me "do I look okay, you know I'll say)  
_ _It was only just a dream.  
_**

 ** _When I see your face,  
_ _(So I traveled back down that road will she come back, no one knows.)  
_ _There's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.  
_ _(I realized, it was only just a dream. it was only just a dream)_**

 ** _When I see your face,  
_ _(So I traveled back down that road will she come back, no one knows.)  
_ _There's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.  
_ _(I realized, it was only just a dream. it was only just a dream)  
_ _When I see your face  
_ _(Face)_**

By the end of their performance the Bellas hugged it out onstage while the audience applauded them; it was the perfect way to kick off a cappella week.

Taking their seats in the front row, the Bellas watched the four groups perform and felt a sense of pride when they nailed their complicated sets.

The following day the votes were tallied and weakest link of each team eliminated. It was exactly what the show needed as Nielsen ratings soared for the four-time Emmy award winning singing competition. With the success of a cappella week, the Bellas promised to come back each season to coach the next group of hopeful singers.

Over the next few days the Bellas met in a recording studio in Hollywood. With the girls singing backup to Beca's lead vocals, the new music that DJ Khaled had sent over would eventually make its way onto the radio airwaves.

* * *

 _Civil Service Commission of Los Angeles..._

It was the day that Beca was dreading; Jesse was getting married. Stepping out of a cab, Beca and Benji entered the tall building and approached the reception desk to obtain directions to where civil ceremonies were being held. Once they got the location they headed on over and saw Jesse in a dark suit pacing nervously around the room.

"There he is." Benji pointed out to their guy. "Let's go say hello."

"Um...no. You go on without me." Beca lost her nerve and decided it would be less painful to blend in with a small crowd of people.

"Okay, but stay close." the former magician's apprentice went on without her. Tapping Jesse on his shoulder, his best bud from college turned around and, without hesitation pulled his buddy in for a manly hug.

"Dude, you came!" Jesse continued to embrace his former college roommate. "I can't tell you how relieved I am to see a familiar face. My own family wouldn't even come. Can you fucking believe that?"

"I'm sorry, man." Benji offered. "So...where's Leila?"

"Getting ready." Jesse answered with little enthusiasm. "Her mom and aunts are with her. Um...where's Emily?"

"With the Bellas."

"And Beca, is she with them?" Jesse asked softly, looking around to make sure nobody was listening. "How is she doing?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"I can't." Jesse admitted with sadness. "Leila doesn't want me having anything to do with her."

Benji shook his head with disappointment. "Well, then I have the feeling she's not going to like what I'm about to say because-."

"-She's here, isn't she?" Jesse cut him off, looking around the room. "I told you not to bring her."

"Hey...don't be angry with him." Beca approached from behind. "It was my idea."

"Why?" Jesse asked. "Why are you here?"

"Um…" she struggled to find the right words. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well, you being here isn't really a surprise because you never listened to anyone and _always_ got your way." Jesse's hurtful tone and words stung like a scorpion. "No matter what you say, you're not going to stop me from getting married." he paused then drove a knife into her back. "Unlike some people I know, I don't run away when things get tough."

Blinking heavily Beca knew he was referring to her. Instead of dealing with her problems she avoided conflict by running for the hills.

"I guess I deserved that." Beca smiled nervously while looking down to her feet. "You know me better than I know myself." taking a deep breath she continued on. "Um...I'm here because I missed you and wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For everything I put you through." Raising her head their eyes met. She had difficulty keeping it together but knew this was her only opportunity to tell him how she really felt. "I still love you."

Jesse's demeanor changed immediately. He wasn't expecting an exchange with his ex-girlfriend on his wedding day but here they were on display for everyone to observe.

"Benji, will you excuse us?" taking Beca by the forearm he led them to another room and locked the door to give them privacy. "You still love me?" he repeated her words and sighed in disbelief. "I can't believe this! I'm getting married in a few minutes to a woman who's carrying my baby and you drop this bomb on me?" he was so flustered he didn't know what else to say. "You can't just come in here and expect me to drop everything and sail off into the sunset with you."

"I know that but I needed to be honest with you."

"Beca, I've always loved you and always will, but we're no longer compatible."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to be a recording artist and I want a family."

"I can change that, I'll give it up-"

"-No." he cut her off, pulling her closer. "You shouldn't have to sacrifice your career to be with me." he paused before continuing. "You have to follow your dreams."

"Jesus!" she whispered under her breath. Her own words were now haunting her because their situations had reversed since that afternoon in Central Park. While her singing career was on the rise, Jesse was content being behind the scenes at Sony. "No Jesse, you're more important to me, I need you more."

In all the years they were together Jesse had never heard Beca admit to needing him or anyone. "It's okay-"

"-No it isn't!" she interrupted him. "I'm begging you to reconsider this. Please don't get married out of obligation."

"Beca, it's more than that. I'm going to be a father, I have to do this."

"No you don't." Beca insisted, pulling away. "She'll never love you the way I can."

"You're probably right but she's carrying my child, and I can't let our baby be born out of wedlock."

Blinking back tears Beca sighed in resignation because he made a valid point. "I know." she tried her best to shield her emotions but was failing miserably. Her heart was breaking and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. "Okay, do what you think is right but I want you to promise me...if things go wrong that you'll call me, and I swear to God, I'll be on the next plane..."

Before he could respond there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Jesse asked, putting an index finger to his lips.

"It's me...Benji." unlocking the door Jesse opened it wider. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but they're starting..."

"Okay, thanks man." Jesse acknowledged his best buddy. "We'll be right in."

As soon as Benji left them alone it was as though time stood still when Beca and Jesse came together like powerful magnets. The desperate kiss they shared would be their last and ended as soon as it began. When Jesse tore himself from her lips and rushed out of the room, Beca fell apart.

"Are you okay?" Benji asked softly, extending his arms to his old friend. He'd never seen Beca cry and there she was sobbing on his shoulder while he held her. After a few minutes Beca pulled away and went searching for the ladies room. After a quick touch up she re-joined Benji where everyone was congregating to. "We're over here." the former Treblemaker pointed out. At that moment Beca realized they were the only guests there for Jesse whereas everyone else was there for the bride.

When Beca saw Leila for the first time she felt rage building from within for trapping a good man like Jesse into marriage. As they stood in front of the officiant Jesse caught a glimpse of Beca and mouthed " _I promise"_ then redirected his attention to his bride who was less than thrilled that her fiancee's ex-girlfriend was there. It wasn't what she hoped to accomplish but Jesse confirmed they were going to be there for each other regardless of who they were betrothed to.

"Okay...are we ready?" a man in his late fifties, holding a large book asked.

Standing together before the officiant, Jesse and Leila nodded.

" _We are gathered today to join these two people in the bonds of holy matrimony. In marriage, we give ourselves freely and generously into the hands of the one we love, and in doing so, each of us receives the love and trust of the other as our most precious gift. Do you each enter this marriage of your own free will, free of any reason why you should not be joined?"_

"Yes." Jesse and Leila answered together.

" _Do you Jesse take Leila to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you swear in the presence of those gathered here you will love, honor, cherish and comfort him/her, in good times and bad, forevermore?"_

"I do."

" _Do you Leila take Jesse to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you swear in the presence of those gathered here you will love, honor, cherish and comfort him/her, in good times and bad, forevermore?"_

"I do."

" _A ring is a circle, so shall your love for each other be, a circle with no beginning and no end, complete and forever. Jesse, place this ring on Leila's left ring finger and repeat after me – With this ring, I thee wed."_

He did…

" _Leila, place this ring on Jesse's left ring finger and repeat after me – With this ring, I thee wed."_

She did…

" _May you always share with each other the gifts your love brings, be one in heart. May you always create a home together to share your love, generosity, and kindness. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal the promises you have made to each other with a kiss."_

And they did...

The ceremony lasted a few minutes but to Beca it might as well been an eternity as she witnessed two people exchange vows knowing they were only together for an unborn child that would be entering the world as the result of an accident. But it was done, they were married and any chance of Beca and Jesse getting back together was gone. There would be no more Jesseca who spoke of taking on the City of Angels together or any aca-children like Jesse had preached during their first hood night when they were initiated into their perspective a cappella groups. But they were best of friends again who promised to be there for each other.

With the rest of the Bellas on their way back to their lives, Beca had the closure she needed to go on with hers. Knowing there was nothing standing in her way, she boarded her flight to London and knew her future would be waiting for her.

* * *

A/N: Tune in next time when Beca and Theo are reunited.


	10. London Calling - M Rated

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: After A Cappella

Chapter 10 - London Calling **M RATED CHAPTER**

Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story will follow Beca after becoming a successful recording artist.

* * *

 _Heathrow Airport - London_

Looking out the small window Beca knew the moment she stepped off the giant airbus that her life was about to change. Having recently spent time in L.A. with her a cappella sisters then witness her best friend and, or ex-lover marry another, she was ready to put it all behind her and move forward. With chapters in her life now closed, others were yet to be written as the Grammy nominated artist was about to embark on a new adventure.

As Beca entered the busy terminal, she found Theo eagerly waiting for her arrival. She didn't know what came over her but found her legs gravitating quickly in his direction to the point she was nearly sprinting. It was almost too cliche when he picked her up and swung her around not giving a damn that they'd been spotted by the unrelenting paparazzi.

"Welcome to London." Theo pressed his lips to hers. "God, I've missed you."

"Mmm…me too." Beca mumbled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. "So, where's the little shit?" she asked, looking around.

Chuckling at her snark he planted another kiss on her lips before lowering his celebrity girlfriend to her feet. He knew from the recent conversations they had she was still upset about Jesse following through with the wedding and planned to cheer her up anyway he could. But he also noticed that something had changed in her behavior since they last saw each other. She was less reserved and didn't give a damn who was witnessing their public display of affection. "Allison's with the nanny today."

"You have your own Mary Poppins?"

"Yeah, something like that." he was amused by her comment. "I thought we'd spend some time together before I introduce you ladies."

"How thoughtful of you." Beca quipped, appreciating his suggestion. Having flown all night with her travel companion, Ambien she hoped she wouldn't be as jet lagged when she arrived and was excited to be in another part of the world she'd always wanted to visit, and with a man who adored her. "So, now that I'm here, what will you do with me?"

It was a loaded question...

"Well...first I'm going to take you home and get you out of these clothes and then I'm going to worship every inch of your body with one of my special massages."

"Mmm...I'm liking the sound of that." she was practically purring. "And then...?"

"And then I'm going to violate you every which way possible until you can't take it anymore, or pass out."

After being apart for a few weeks her body was craving his attention and from the tone of his voice, she knew it would be exactly what the doctor ordered.

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for?"

With a sense of urgency they retrieved her luggage and headed for the parking structure where a silver Audi A3 convertible was parked.

"This is yours?" she asked, letting him open her passenger door.

"Yeah, you like it?"

Words were not needed when Beca shook her head in disbelief. Under duress the Bellas had forced her to watch the Fifty Shades trilogy. She made a mental note that Theo had the same vehicle as the pompous billionaire, then wondered what else he had in common with the pervert.

Sinking into the soft red leather bucket seats she fastened her seatbelt while he clambered into his side and secured his. Taking a band out of her bag Beca gathered her hair in a ponytail and put on her dark shades.

Leaning over he placed another kiss to her lips. "I'm really glad you're here, my daughter's going to love you." then started the engine.

After a thirty minute drive they turned into an ultra modern high rise community.

* * *

 _Embassy Gardens - London_

"You live in an apartment?" Beca asked, checking out the tall building. "It's not very kid friendly."

"Exactly." he agreed. "In London we refer to these as luxury flats, and yes after the divorce I rented this place to be closer to my daughter who lives with her mum in the suburbs. As you see, I'm not exactly the white picket fence type so I hope you like it."

Pulling into valet an attendant was there to check their vehicle in and collect her bags. As they entered the building and took the elevator up, Beca became more quiet.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked. With the realization hitting her, Beca felt a sense of panic. Change wasn't her thing, however since breaking off from the Bellas and becoming a Solo Act, she was becoming more accustomed to it.

"It's nothing." she finally answered, then shut down like a clam.. "I'm fine."

With her demeanor changed she didn't appear as confident as she was at the airport. Theo recognized when her walls were climbing and knew he needed to reel her back in before she ran for the hills. "Hey, don't be like that." he cupped the side of her face. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know that, it's just I don't have a lot of experience with _all_ _this_." she admitted truthfully. "Jesse was pretty much my only boyfriend, and now there's you." she gave one of her trademark smirks. "I've never done anything like this before. You know, travel to a strange place with a strange man. This is SO not like me."

"I love it when you refer to me as your boyfriend." Theo smiled warmly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I want to get something straight. I know you're not happy about what happened with your friend. I've been in his shoes, remember? I'll help him anyway I can, but it's _you_ I'm nuts about. I'm in this for the long haul, Beca. But if you're not ready for us, just tell me and I'll back off. I'm not going anywhere."

"I appreciate that but if I didn't want this, I wouldn't be here." Beca snaked her arms around his neck. "Now that he's married I have the closure I need to move on." and reinforced her position with a kiss.

Further clarification wasn't needed, Beca was invested in the relationship. As the elevator reached their floor, without any warning, Theo swept his girl off her feet and carried her to the foyer leading to his unit where a security guard was patrolling. Burying her head in her boyfriend's chest she said hello to the stoic man while Theo worked on opening the door.

The unit was the typical bachelor pad, sparsely decorated with marble flooring and accent lighting from chrome wall fixtures. With black leather furniture paired with mirrors and glass tables, it was modern decor at its finest with the focal point of the room being a giant wall mounted TV over a recessed linear fireplace. Looking straight ahead there was a wet bar and a wall composed of glass displaying the beautiful London skyline.

"Nice place." Beca complimented the surroundings, looking around. With her feet dangling she wondered what Theo had in store for her until he brought them to the master bedroom and playfully tossed her on the canopied king-size bed.

Chuckling at how eager he was to get her in bed, she wasted no time in removing her leather jacket and boots then unbuttoned her multicolored blouse revealing a sexy black bra. All Theo could do was stare at his stunning girlfriend as she laid back against a pile of accent pillows and summoned him with her finger to join her.

"I hope you're not too tired." he laid down next to her and freed her hair from the confines of the ponytail. With her brown locks spilling over his hand he combed his fingers through her scalp.

"For this..." she breathed, enjoying the impromptu scalp massage she was receiving. "Never..."

As he worked the snap and zipper of her skinny jeans with one hand, the other gently squeezed a breast eliciting a strangled cry that Theo was all too eager to silence with a kiss.

"I want you, Beca." he urged against her lips. "I want you right now."

Kissing his way down her neck his tongue lightly grazed along her soft alabaster skin and let out a soft moan as he slowly made his way to where she wanted him to be.

"Fuck!" Beca breathed as Theo nuzzled her cleavage then kissed the swells of her breasts. When he pulled down a cup to expose her pebbled flesh, she was practically panting with need. He loved her compact body but was totally smitten with her tits; they were perky and perfectly proportioned to her size with prominent peaks begging for attention. Loving the way she felt on his tongue he indulged himself like there was no tomorrow.

The sounds coming from his woman spurred him on, and when his hand disappeared under the elastic of her g-string and settled on her smooth mound, she nearly became unglued. Theo sighed at the heat permeating from within and helped himself to more.

"You're so warm and wet." he whispered seductively while massaging her below. Hearing her breaths grow louder he knew she was getting close to finishing. Abandoning her chest he pulled off her jeans and flung her legs over his shoulders where he kissed her inner thighs and slowly made his way to her center. Her scent was intoxicating to him as he held her thighs in place and formed a tight seal while devouring her essence until...

"Beca?" he called her name a couple more times then realized it happened again. And just like their first night together, Beca had become so relaxed from the attention her body was receiving, she fell asleep...

* * *

A couple of hours later Beca woke up to an empty bed. She was still in her undergarments but covered up. She couldn't believe that she'd fallen asleep again when receiving oral gratification and needed to apologize for being such a lousy girlfriend. Getting out of bed she visited the on suite bath and freshened herself up. Removing her bra and underwear she went through his closet and picked out a white buttoned down shirt she could wear. Within minutes she was ready to make amends to her boyfriend who was laid out on his leather sofa, watching a Shark Tank marathon. When he saw her approaching he switched off the TV and crossed his arms with the smuggest expression.

"Well, well, well… look who decided to join the living."

Smirking at his comment she accepted the shit he was giving her and attempted to apologize. "I'm so sorry, guess I was more tired than I thought."

"It's okay." Theo smiled warmly. "I should've known better, I mean...you've been flying all night. We have all the time in the-"

"-Dude!" Beca cut him off. Straddling his thighs she unsnapped his jeans then zipped down his fly. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Yes ma'am." Theo was elated. It didn't happen very often but he loved it when Beca took control of their lovemaking. She wasn't the most experienced lover he'd ever had but she was the most passionate and knew exactly how to please him.

Helping herself, she reached inside his briefs and wrapped her hand around his girth. Pumping his pride and joy until he was ready for action, without wasting another moment, she rose to her knees and prepared herself for penetration.

Closing her eyes momentarily she adjusted her angle so he could slide deep inside and hit her sweet spot. Using his shoulders as leverage she jockeyed him slowly like the stallion he was while he sat up and pushed off his shirt to admire her naked form. Relishing the sweet weight of her breasts, it didn't take long for her body to react to its prize. Feeling the build up from within she increased her momentum until they were crying out their releases.

She was in no hurry to disconnect from her lover who held her close while their breathing evened out. They were warm and content and enjoying their post coital glow.

"You're forgiven." he breathed, coming down from the heavens. "Thank you."

Laughing at his comment she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. "You're very welcome, weirdo."

As they laid together on his sectional, Theo hooked a strand of hair behind her ear and couldn't stop thinking about the woman in his arms. Other than his daughter he'd never felt such strong feelings for anyone. But with Beca being a closed book, there was still a lot he didn't know about the Seattle native, and that was beginning to bother him.

"I can hear you thinking." Beca propped herself up on his chest. This time he was quiet and she needed to find out why. "What is it?"

"You know everything about me."

"Yeah...pretty much."

"It's not fair."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Something I would never expect from you." Theo challenged her. "The juicier, the better."

"Like what?" she asked, shifting against him. "You already know I've only had like two partners, I'm boring..."

"Everyone's got a secret Beca, even you." he goaded her on.

"Alright...fine." she sighed in resignation. "Ask me anything."

"Have you ever stolen anything?"

"No." she answered quickly. "Next question."

"Done any drugs?"

Beca smirked and gave it more thought. "Do pot brownies count?"

"Yes."

"Okay, next question."

"Ever been arrested?"

"Dude! You already know about that." Beca complained. "Freshman year I punched a guy then did hard time for destruction of public property."

"You're such a badass."

"Damn straight." Beca nodded. "So don't fuck with me."

Theo held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, last question." he thought long and hard for this one. "Have you ever thought about being with a woman?"

"What...sexually?" she asked for clarification.

"Yes."

Thinking back to the time when she shared a small studio apartment in Manhattan with Chloe and Fat Amy, Beca exhaled deeply while shaking her head. "Okay, brace yourself because this is going to blow your mind."

Theo couldn't keep the grin off his face. "You have my undivided attention."

"I can't believe I'm going to tell you this but, what the hell." she took a moment then began her story. "I was having a shitty day with one of my clients. Pimp-Lo was the idiot's name. Anyway, I produced one of his songs and, if I do say so myself, was the _fucking_ bomb."

"I bet." Theo agreed.

"Anyway, he hated it and then my piece of shit boss took his side. She even told him I was on my period."

"Ouch!" he added.

"Yeah...no shit! I was so pissed that I actually walked out. This is what convinced me that producing music for others wasn't for me anymore. When I got home I told Fat Amy and Chloe what transpired and they talked me into going to this nightclub with them. Anyway, we got ' _tarted up',_ Amy's words not mine, then headed over to a place called Cielo. When we got there, Fat Amy scored some dude immediately and left Chloe and I at the bar. I think we were on our 4th or 5th drink when these two douchebags started hitting on us."

"Fuckers! What did you do?"

"We pretended to be, you know... _together_."

"You and Chloe?"

"Yeah, but they refused to believe us."

"Oh shit, what did you do?"

Beca emptied her lungs. "Okay, so we excused ourselves to the ladies room, hoping if we stayed there long enough that the assholes would get the message that we weren't interested. No such luck. Chloe saw them looking for us and pushed me backwards against a wall to hide from them. The next thing I knew her hands were on me. When I questioned her, she kissed me."

"Wow!" Theo was beside himself. "What happened next?"

"Um…" by this time Beca was biting her lip and turning a bright shade of red. "I kissed her back." then waited for his reaction. It was the first time she verbalized it out loud. She swore on her grandmother's grave that she would never tell a living soul about the night that she and Chloe made out but Theo was asking. "Look, I had several drinks in me and it just sort of happened. Actually, it was kind of nice."

"I can't believe it, my girlfriend kissed a girl and liked it." Beca rolled her eyes at his reference to the popular song. "So, what happened afterwards?"

"Nothing. The assholes bought it and we left." Beca admitted. "I told you I was boring."

"Babe." Theo positioned them so he was on top. "You're a lot of things, but boring isn't one of them."

"Okay, you were right about me, I did have a secret." she took a moment to give it more thought. "Chloe and I have always been very close. I guess if I ever did want to experiment, it would be with her assuming she and Chicago didn't work out." she added, getting a nod of understanding from her boyfriend. "Jesus, I sound like such a freak. You must be disgusted with me."

"Are you serious?" he asked rhetorically. "Knowing this about you makes me love you even more."

"What! How?" Beca was officially dumbfounded by his comment.

"Because you're honest and don't pretend to be somebody you're not." he opened. "You're not judgmental or prejudice against the color of someone's skin or their sexual orientation." he went on. "You're capacity for love is endless and you're the most passionate woman I've ever met." he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "I love _everything_ about you."

By this time Beca was emotionally compromised. Nobody had ever spoken to her like that; not even her first boyfriend. Theo knew her too well and that scared the shit out of her. When his lips found hers she groaned internally and felt something stir from within that she thought she'd lost with Jesse; unconditional love. She wasn't ready to say it out loud but she was definitely feeling it; Beca was falling for him.

After another round of intense lovemaking, they took a long hot shower then got ready to meet up with Allison. With the first day in London underway, things were changing faster then Beca expected and she wondered what else was coming her way.

* * *

 _Martin Residence - London_

Pulling up to a modest size home in suburbia hell, Beca thought Theo was being cliche about the white picket fences until she saw it for herself. Parking in the driveway he honked his horn and not a minute later, a little girl darted out the front door. Shutting off the engine Theo quickly exited the convertible and ran towards his daughter.

Beca could see right away that Theo was a good father and didn't hold back his affection for the little girl he picked up and embraced. Then it struck her like a bolt of lightning, she was meeting her boyfriend's daughter. Taking deep breaths to calm her nerves, Beca exited the passenger side, took a few steps forward then stopped in her tracks. Noticing the little girl was wearing a white t-shirt with 'Bite Me' lettering on its front made her chuckle but what she didn't expect was his child bore a striking resemblance to her at that age.

"Hey! Are you coming?" Theo called out, bringing her out of her fog. "Get over here and meet my baby."

Biting her lower lip, Beca nodded then tentatively approached the two.

"Daddy...I'm not a baby anymore, I'm almost five!" Allison replied in a thick British accent then directed her attention to the woman clad in a black leather jacket walking towards them. "You're Beca?"

"In the flesh."

When Theo put his daughter down she walked right up to the former Bella. "You're _really_ short."

"Oh yeah?" Beca crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well...you're even shorter."

"Well duh...I'm supposed to be little, I'm a kid!" she overstated the obvious with a dramatic huff. "What's your excuse?"

Looking over at Theo he shrugged his shoulders and nearly busted up laughing because Beca Mitchell had finally met her match in a pint sized version of herself who was filled with quick wit and sarcasm, something she could definitely relate to.

"How can I possibly argue with that?"

"Trust me when I say this." Theo shook his head. "Don't bother."

Beca returned her attention to the little shit who was still waiting for an answer. "Alright _child_...show me this turtle of yours."

* * *

A/N: For those who PM'd me about wanting to know what happened at Cielo in Manhattan, this chapter is for you. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far.


	11. An Unexpected Development

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: After A Cappella

Chapter 11 - An Unexpected Development

Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story will follow Beca after becoming a successful recording artist.

* * *

 _Martin Residence - London_

"Alright _child_...show me this turtle of yours." Beca crossed her arms and challenged the little shit.

"You told her about Fred?" Alli asked her father who was getting a kick out of Beca's reaction.

He knew from her dropped jaw that he was in deep shit trouble with her.

"You named her pet turtle after my...?" Beca couldn't bring herself to say it. "What the...flippin fudge bucket were you thinking?"

"Flippin fudge what?" Theo repeated her not-so-harsh words, while bending over with laughter.

He'd never heard his snarky girlfriend sensor herself before.

"Dude! I'm not going to swear in front of a child!" Beca whisper-shouted. "And stop laughing at me!"

"I can't!" he was practically guffawing. The more annoyed she became the harder it was to control himself.

"Don't be such a prick-ly pear!" Beca looked at Allison and nodded with a forced grin.

"Will you stop!" he was officially a goner. "You're killing me!"

"Oh yeah? Just wait until tonight when I really let you have it." Beca threatened. "You would be wise to sleep with one eye open."

"Mmm...who said anything about sleeping?" he arched an eyebrow suggestively. "You're really sexy when you're fired up like this."

"And you're a jackass-tin Martin." she scrunched her nose at the short person in their presence.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked, cocking her head to the side. "Americans talk funny."

"I'm fine!" Beca insisted. "Right Theo?"

"Sweetheart, what our guest is trying to tell us is that she has a very _special_ friend with the same name as your pet turtle." Theo leaned closer to Beca and whispered in her ear. "Which I happened to bring along."

"What? You brought it to London?" she whispered back for his ears only. "How did you get it through airport security?"

"Don't ask." he stated flatly. "Bloody carry-on was searched in front of everyone. They confiscated the damn thing and made me fetch it in security."

"What the f...?" she nearly dropped an F-bomb.

"Yeah, they even switched it on to make sure it wasn't some sort of weapon of mass destruction."

"Oh, my God!" this time is was Beca's turn to lose it. The thought of Theo getting caught with her Female-Rotating-Electrical-Device in public was enough revenge on DJ Khaled's newest talent scout. "What did you tell them?"

"What could I say?" Theo shrugged his shoulders. "I told them it belonged to my hot girlfriend who I was planning on surprising."

"Well, your plan worked." she smiled through her teeth. "I'm definitely surprised, and looking forward to not sleeping tonight."

"So, I'm forgiven?" Theo treaded lightly, hoping to stay out of the dog house.

"We'll see..." she smirked back.

"Are you two done adulting?" Allison interrupted their exchange then turned to the feisty woman in her dad's life. "Do you wanna see my Black Marsh turtle or what?"

"How old did you say you were?" Beca couldn't believe how mature she was for her age.

"Four!" and held up her tiny digits to emphasize her point. "And a half."

"Yeah." Beca smirked at the child. "Don't forget that most important half." she glanced at her boyfriend who was beyond amused.

"Well?" Alli huffed in frustration. The girl was just as impatient as she was. "Are you coming or what?"

"Yes! I would _love_ to meet your pet." and extended her hand to Theo's daughter who immediately took it and dragged her to the front door.

Inside the house she and Alli walked by an older woman seated in a rocker chair who was knitting up a storm.

"Hello, I'm Gertrude, the nanny." she stood up. "And who might you be?"

Just as Beca was about to answer Theo followed them inside and responded on her behalf.

"It's okay, she's with us." Theo didn't bother with introductions. "You can go now." and handed his hired help a check to cover her services.

"Very good, Sir. I'll be back later to feed Ms. Martin and tuck her in." the older woman began to gather her belongings. "I took it upon myself to finish the laundry and there's fresh biscuits and jam in the ice box."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones." Theo smiled warmly at the woman who like Mary Poppins, always managed to go above and beyond the call of duty. "Um...this is Beca Mitchell."

"The singer from America?"

"Yup...that's me." Beca smiled widely, extending her arm to the woman. "It's very nice to meet-."

"-Come here and let me have a look." the older woman interrupted and instead of shaking her hand she raised Beca's arms and spun her around. "Such a darling figure and so pretty. She's a lovely mate." the nanny brought her hands together in a clap as she completed her inspection. "I can see why you fancy this one. So young and ripe...excellent choice for breed-."

"-WHOA! That's enough of that." Theo cut her off before she made more inappropriate comments and embarrassed them further. "Sweetheart, please take Beca to your room so she can meet Fred, I need to speak with your nanny."

"Fine...lets go!" Alli grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her away.

When they were out of sight, Theo asked about his ex.

"Any word from the hospital?"

"Yes Sir." she handed Theo a handwritten note. Alli's mum has been transported to CCL. This is her room assignment."

"So soon?" Theo asked. "I thought for sure we would have more time."

"No Sir, she's deteriorating rather quickly."

"And the house?" he brought up the other situation.

"It's on the market and being shown by appointment only." the nanny explained.

"Does Alli know what's going on?"

"No Sir, not everything. She knows her mum has been sick, but that's all." she admitted with sadness. "Sir, if I might make a suggestion, you should bring her to CCL to visit before it's too late."

"What's CCL?" Beca entered the room and inquired softly.

"Cancer Centre of London." Theo replied to Beca then redirected his attention to his nanny. "I'm almost afraid to ask. How is she?"

When the mature woman shook her head with a grim expression Beca knew that Theo hadn't told her everything.

"You didn't say it was cancer." Beca whispered, unsure if Allison was aware of her mother's condition. "How bad is it?"

"Gertrude, can you please stay with Allison?" Theo asked, guiding Beca into the kitchen. When they were in the clear he leaned closer. "Stage four pancreatic cancer." he replied quietly.

"Allison doesn't know how bad she is."

"Oh, my God." Beca knew it was a death sentence but asked anyway. "Is she going to be okay?"

"No." Theo spoke solemnly. "She was diagnosed too late. Surgery isn't an option and she's no longer responding to chemo and radiation treatments. CCL is pretty much convalescent care and her last stop before…" he didn't need to finish the sentence. "Her doctors are basically keeping her comfortable until she passes. It's the real reason I'm here, you know get her affairs in order and put the house on the market. I'm also planning on bringing Alli back to Spain with us."

"You're leaving London?" Beca asked. "When? What about the rest of her family?"

"Allison has an aunt who's basically been absent her entire life. Now that her sister is about to pass on, Nancy has expressed interest in taking custody of her niece but we think it's to claim her inheritance."

"The courts would never allow that, she belongs with her father."

"You'd be surprised, Beca." Theo sighed. "This isn't America, things don't always go the way they should."

"How can I help?"

Theo smiled warmly and pulled Beca closer. "Thank you for understanding." and pressed his lips to hers.

"A security guard is on his way over and will stay with you until I return. Please keep my daughter occupied while I visit her mum."

"Okay." Beca nodded, looking over at the young girl who already dealt with her parent's divorce and was on the verge of losing her mother. It tugged at her heart knowing the pain she was enduring at such a young age. "I'll keep the little shit busy." Beca cracked a smile. She wasn't the most nurturing but knew the situation was grave and needed someone with her sparkling personality. "Text me later."

"I will." Theo took a few steps toward and leaned in for a kiss. "I'm sorry about the little surprise I sprung on you earlier but thank you for being here." he whispered then turned to his daughter. "Alli-kins, I need you to stay here with Beca. She's in charge until I get back so I want you to be a good girl and listen to her."

"Yes daddy." the child rolled her eyes and sighed like a tiny adult. "What else would I be?" the girl had a smart mouth and was wise beyond her years. When her father and nanny left she turned to the stranger standing in her living room. "So, what's your story?"

"Um…" Beca was caught off guard by the little person with a big ego and decided not to treat her like a child. "I'm a singer from America but currently live in Spain."

"Yeah I wanna go to L.A. someday." "What do you sing?"

"Well, I used to be in an all-girl singing group, have you heard of a cappella?"

"Aca-what?"

Beca laughed. "Instead of using instruments to make music, the sounds come from our mouths."

"That's just weird." the young girl carried on. "Daddy says you do this thing with a cup."

"Oh did he?" Beca smirked. No matter how successful she was as a recording artist or how many years had passed since her a cappella audition for the Bellas, she couldn't get away from the insipid 'cups' routine that started it all. "Remind me to pummel your dad when he gets back." she sighed while, shaking her head. "Alright...got a couple of plastic cups?"

* * *

Meanwhile at CCL Theo knocked on the door and pried it open slowly to reveal his sleeping ex-wife. It had been a few weeks since he'd seen her and couldn't believe her deterioration. With dark circles under her eyes and a bandana wrapped around her balding head, the woman who trapped him into marriage had obviously paid her dues as karma caught up to her. Having dropped a ton of weight she looked very fragile and appeared to be at the end of her journey as the aggressive cancer was consuming her life. As she stirred Theo pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down.

"Hey! There you are." Theo grinned at the frail woman.

"You're here." she smiled warily, trying to sit up. "Where's our daughter?"

"She's at the house." Theo stood up and placed a couple pillows behind Olivia's back so she was more comfortable. "How's that?"

"Better...thank you." she answered. "Is she with Gert?"

"Um...no."

"My sister?"

Theo shook his head. "Actually she's with Beca."

"So, the American took you back." Olivia crossed her arms. "You look good, Theodore. Being in love agrees with you."

"Thanks."

"Yah...well, you never looked this good when we were together." she quipped. "I want to meet her."

"Why?" Theo asked. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"What are you afraid of?" she inquired. "I just want to meet my replacement."

"She'll never replace you as Allison's mum."

"Theodore James Martin. Look at me, I'm knocking on heaven's door." she took a deep breath. "I just want to know who will be in our daughter's life long after I'm gone."

"Don't say that." Theo frowned.

"Say what?" Olivia questioned back. "I'm dying and there's not a damn thing anyone can do about it." she started tearing up. "As one of my last wishes, I want to meet the woman who stole your heart."

"Okay," he sighed in resignation. "I'll bring her by tomorrow."

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the house…_

Sitting lotus style on the floor Beca repeatedly sang the 'cups' lyrics while she and Allison clapped their hands and tapped their plastic tumblers to the infectious song.

 ** _I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
_ _Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way  
_ _And I sure would like some sweet company  
_ _And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?  
_ _When I'm gone  
_ _When I'm gone  
_ _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
_ _You're gonna miss me by my hair  
_ _You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
_ _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

 ** _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
_ _The one with the prettiest of views  
_ _It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers  
_ _But it sure would be prettier with you  
_ _When I'm gone  
_ _When I'm gone  
_ _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
_ _You're gonna miss me by my walk  
_ _You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
_ _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

By the fourth try Allison was not only able to sing the entire song, she mastered the cup routine. She was having such a good time that she briefly forgot about the dark cloud looming over them. Sensing something wasn't right with the girl Beca tried to cheer her up.

"You know it took me an entire day to learn this routine but you did it in a few tries." Beca smiled at the child prodigy whose eye-hand coordination was advanced for her age. "I'm officially impressed, and that's not easy."

"Thanks." Alli said quietly. "Um...my mum used to do fun things with me but not anymore."

"Yeah...like what?"

"We used to bake cookies and then decorate them."

Beca didn't like the bitch for what she did to Theo but she appeared to be a decent mother.

"That sounds like fun."

"It was." she wiped moisture from her eye. "Until she got sick."

"Sweetie, do you wanna talk about this?"

Alli nodded slowly. "She's not coming home."

"Why do you say that?"

"My dad thinks this stupid turtle is going to distract me from knowing the truth."

"Tell me what you know."

"She's dying, isn't she?"

"Yes." Beca answered truthfully with as much compassion as ever. "Your mom is very sick."

"That's why they won't let me see her." she started to cry. "I miss my mummy."

"Hey...come here." Beca brought her and the little girl to a recliner chair. Sitting in her lap Beca extended her arms around her petite frame and held her close. She didn't have a lot of experience with young kids but there was something special about this little girl that she was drawn to. She was snarky like her and wise beyond her years but she was also a child who was being robbed of a happy childhood and that didn't sit well with Beca. "I'm gonna talk to your daddy when he gets back and see what we can do to change things, okay?"

"Okay." the girl hugged her back. "Beca?"

"Yeah sweetie, what is it?"

"Thank you for not lying to me."

With the pads of her thumbs, Beca dried the tear stained cheeks of the child in her lap. It tugged at her heart that there was nothing she could do to take away Alli's pain and side swept her hair off her face. Leaning down she pressed her lips to her forehead and embraced the small person in her arms. "Honey, you can ask me anything and I'll always tell you the truth."

God must have had plans for Beca Mitchell who was consoling a child who needed her. Thinking back to how the Bellas sang Emily's lullaby to Stacie's crying baby, Beca reclined her chair and did the same to Theo's little girl.

 ** _Looking like today is something good,  
_ _The sun is shining only like it should.  
_ _You never know what tomorrow's gonna bring  
_ _But whatever it is I'm gonna sing  
_ _Oh my what a wonderful feeling  
_ _Oooo I have gotta be dreaming  
_ _Feels so good all I can do is smile  
_ _Feels so good all I can do is smile…_**

By the end of the song Beca noticed that Alli's breathing had evened out and she'd fallen asleep. Holding the pint size version of herself, Beca felt something she'd never experienced before; she felt protective and didn't want to let go of this little person who wormed her way into her heart.

* * *

A couple hours later Theo returned to his ex-wife's house to a sight he never expected to see. Running his fingers through his hair he lost himself in the love he felt for the two women in his presence. Beca had fallen asleep with his daughter in her arms who was also asleep. He didn't know what transpired while he was away but it was obvious to him that the two had bonded.

They were the most important commodity in his life, and seeing them together like this was a dream come true.

After spending time at CCL, he found out that Allison's mum had very little time to live. In addition to this reality, a bomb had been dropped on him that he needed to tell Beca about. It was something he couldn't do alone that required a certain amount of finesse. He was so emotionally distraught that he sat on a coffee table opposite of the recliner and wept quietly.

"Theo?" Beca whispered, not wanting to wake Alli up. "What's happened?"

"She doesn't have much time." he wiped his eyes. "But there's more I need to tell you."

Looking over at the sleeping child in her arms Beca smiled warmly then gently kissed the top of her head. When Alli didn't stir she encouraged Theo to go on.

"On the way out I was served by a Marshall. Apparently my sister-in-law is suing for custody of Allison." Theo choked out, holding up the court documents. "The nerve of that bloody bitch, she's not even waiting for her sister to die. Nancy is convinced my lifestyle is detrimental to her upbringing and wants to take her away from me."

"What? They can't do that! She belongs with you!"

"Beca, they want to take my baby." he sobbed. "I can't lose her..."

"Hey, that's never going to happen." Beca reached for his hand to comfort him. "We'll hire the best lawyers money can buy."

"There's more." he sniffled. "Olivia wants to meet you."

"Why?"

"She didn't say, just that it was one of her last wishes before she dies."

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow, and we're bringing Allison."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Theo, she knows her mother is dying." Beca whispered and was just getting warmed up. "You guys have been keeping her in the dark and that's hurting her. Jesus Christ she's about to lose the only mother she's ever known, and this is after her parents divorced. She's a very scared little girl."

"You got that out of her?"

"Yes. She wanted to talk, so I let her." Beca looked down to the sleeping angel and felt her heart breaking. "She's a good girl with a bright future who deserves so much better than this; she needs us."

It was a side of his girlfriend he'd never seen. An unexpected development in their relationship. Pouring her heart out, Beca had developed genuine feelings for the little girl she'd only met a few hours before.

"What happened to you today?" Theo asked, seeing her in a new light.

"I don't know." Beca shook her head. "It's like something snapped in me. All I know is that nobody is taking her away from us, and I'll do whatever it takes to fight for her."

"I'm very happy you feel this way because there is an option." Theo removed a document from a folder and held it out to Beca. Without letting her see what it was he explained that it was the only way the courts would favor him over Allison's aunt. "I wasn't going to bring this up, but since you feel so strongly..."

"What is that?"

"After I left the hospital I consulted with an attorney who can waive the 2-4 week period."

"Period for what?" Beca asked, needing clarification.

"Since you're an American Citizen you would need a Marital Visitor Visa, this is the application."

"Are you suggesting we get married?"

"Yes, as soon as possible." Theo answered. "After Olivia passes, you could petition for adoption. She would be _ours_ and nobody could touch her after that."

Beca was blown away by the turn of events. She'd recently witnessed Jesse get trapped into marriage and now she was being faced with a situation that could save a little girl from further trauma.

Focusing on the child in her arms Beca felt an overwhelming sense of responsibility. If she agreed to the arrangement, she would literally become a wife and mother overnight. With great burden Beca blinked hard and took deep breaths.

"I'll do it for her."

* * *

A/N: Tune in next time when Beca meets Olivia. Please review.


	12. Flesh and Blood

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: After A Cappella

Chapter 12 - Flesh and Blood

Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story will follow Beca after becoming a successful recording artist.

* * *

Beca's POV

At 25 I found myself in an unique situation. I was getting married without being engaged and becoming a mother without giving birth. Well...stepmother that is. How the hell did this happen when I, Beca Mitchell was anti-marriage and anti-children?

Since becoming DJ Khaled's golden girl, Chloe's words not mine. I was focused on becoming a successful recording artist. The days following the USO tour were broken down into a simple routine; I woke up whenever I felt like it, digested a well balanced breakfast prepared by our very own chef, worked out with a private trainer, checked in with my personal assistant to find out what interviews or photo shoots were scheduled for that day then spent the remainder of my time in a recording studio. Thanks to Fat Amy's small fortune, Chloe and I were living the life of luxury and loving it, but that was all about to change...

So where did Allison and Theo fit into my rock star lifestyle? They didn't. Since signing the recording contract and being mentored by Maroon Five's frontman, other than belting out hits one after another and planning a concert tour there was no time for a personal life. I wasn't looking for a man to keep me warm at night or a child to raise, but there they were...

Theo loved me, promising to give me everything I'd ever wanted and then there was Allison, an adorable little girl with the bluest of eyes and prettiest of smiles. Like me, she was impatient, quick witted and filled with sarcasm; traits I admired most in people, but she was also a damaged child who had already experienced her parents divorce and was now losing her mother to cancer. With the latest threat of being ripped away from her loving father, I could tell she was headed down a path of darkness and needed someone to help guide her into the light. After a long discussion with Theo, it was decided that I would adopt her as my own and we would raise her together.

The greedy bitch was her aunt Nancy, who was married with three children of her own. From what I understood the woman refused to work and was living off of welfare programs, residing in low income housing and surrounded by poverty. To make matters worse, she had an alcoholic husband who couldn't pass a probation period without some sort of altercation, resulting in his termination. There was never enough money to clothe and feed the hungry mouths under a leaking roof that barely provided shelter. It was obvious that she was after an inheritance that she had no right to and didn't have Allison's best interest at heart. That's where I came in...

If they only knew how I used to feel about children. In fact, I repelled them, especially babies. You know, the ones that cried for no reason and were pooping machines that required diaper changes around the clock. But Alli was no longer a baby, she was turning five and already passed the dreadful stage I detested. In fact, she was a little person that was wise beyond her years. She was snarky like me, could hold her own in conversations and gave me a run for my money...

As she slept in my arms I found myself drawn to this young girl who, with no effort had burrowed her way into my heart. What the hell was happening to me? Was it fate that I ended up in Spain with the Bellas last year to perform for the troops and hook up with a music executive under unorthodox circumstances only to become reacquainted with him all over again a year later? Was it my destiny to rescue this child from a lifetime of misery and complete this family? The only family I'd previously known were divorced parents who arranged for me to leave my hometown of Seattle and relocate to Atlanta where my dad's tenure at Barden University got me a free ride…

And with that free ride, I stumbled upon a group of weirdos who shared a common interest with me; we loved making music and performing together. After several ICCA victories, including the World A Cappella championship, these women who I considered sisters, graduated and went our separate ways, entering the workforce to find our places in society. For Chloe, she'd found the love of her life and was planning to relocate from Spain to the southern part of the U.S. where she would find a position worthy of her veterinarian skills, marry her Army Officer and pop out a litter of kiddos. For Aubrey, she was back to running her team building camp with new purpose and finally getting treble-boned by her attorney-to-be boyfriend, Michael (aka unicycle). Emily was set to marry Benji and continue writing music for DJ Khaled. For Stacie, she and her adorable baby Bella, were set to relocate from the Big Apple to the City of Angels where she accepted a position as a personal trainer to the stars and then there was Fat Amy who continued her international adventure doing God only knows what.

For me, I've accepted Theo's offer of marriage and completed the paperwork required to enter a marital contract to a British Citizen without giving up my own American citizenship. The visa would not only allow us to marry, we had the option of staying in the U.K. or relocating to the U.S.. Whatever we decided, in twenty-eight days I would be married with a kid. Before the paparazzi gets word about this and breaks the story to the world, I needed to make a few calls...

* * *

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Jesse questioned his ex-girlfriend's mental state. "I knew he was back to claim you, but marriage?" he exhaled forcefully. "Bec, you can't marry this guy!"

"It's not like that." Beca sighed for good measure. "That little girl has been through so much, that-"

"-You don't even like children!" Jesse raised his voice again, interrupting her. "What's really going on here?"

"What're you getting at?" Beca defensively asked, not sure where their conversation was headed. When Jesse didn't answer, she understood his unspoken language loud and clear. "Jesus Fucking Christ!" she became unglued and let him have it. "You think I would allow _that_ after what happened to you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just not sure of anything anymore."

"Jesse, I'm not pregnant." she spoke calmly into her cell phone. "Unlike some bitches who get knocked up only to entrap their fuck buddies into marriage, I'm doing this for a very frightened little girl."

"Is that so?" he droned on. "What's the difference?"

"Seriously?" she couldn't believe he was comparing himself to her. "You think our situations are the same?"

"Yeah, I do." he answered matter-of-factly. "You might not be knocked up but you're still being guilted into marriage to a man you don't love."

"Who said I didn't love him?"

"Do you?" he dared to ask the dreaded question. Beca had strong feelings for Theo but never verbalized them openly and Jesse called her on it. "That's what I thought."

"How I feel about Theo is none of your fucking business!" she took a therapeutic deep breath to control her rising temper. "Besides, this isn't about me."

"Then why are you doing it?" Jesse asked. "She's not your concern." he pointed out. "You owe nothing to Theo or this girl."

"You're right, I don't." sighing in frustration, Beca rubbed her temple to keep the building migraine under control. "Like what you did for Leila, I can't turn my back on them. Theo is already being sued by his ex-wife's blood sucking sister and Olivia hasn't even died yet. This woman is after Allison's inheritance and doesn't give a damn about her. I can't just sit here and do nothing while the system rips their family apart. Somebody has to step up for that girl."

"And you've decided that somebody is you?"

"Yeah...after her mom passes away I'm going to petition for adoption."

"Jesus!" the former Treble was blown away. "This custody battle could become a publicity nightmare for you." he sighed. "It could hurt your career, are you sure you want to take that chance?"

"Yes!"

"It sounds like your mind's made up."

"It is." Beca answered with conviction. "Tomorrow we're meeting with the attorney to file the papers for my marriage visa, then we're visiting his ex-wife in the hospital. The woman is dying of pancreatic cancer and doesn't have much time left, but apparently meeting me is on her bucket list."

"That'll be interesting."

"Yeah...no shit."

"So, when is this ceremony taking place?"

"Well, that all depends. In the UK a couple has to register twenty-eight days in advance to marry however, due to special circumstances we're going to see if we can expedite the process."

"Wow...this is really happening." Jesse emptied his lungs in disbelief. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes!" she answered with confidence. "I can't explain it but there's something about this girl. When you meet her you'll see it for yourself. She's a lot like me at that age but so much more intelligent. She hides her pain with sarcasm and runs circles around everyone, including me."

"She sounds really special." Jesse was coming around and realized this wasn't the same Beca he met during their freshman year. She was maturing into something much more. "Coming from you that's very high praise."

"Jess, you know I'm not the impulsive type, but this girl needs me."

"I know she does." Jesse paused. "It's just in all the years we were together, not once did you mention anything about wanting kids. Hearing you go on about her has really surprised me."

"You're not the only one." Beca agreed.

"So, what happened to you?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Like I told Theo, something inside me...snapped."

"What do you mean?"

"Today after I taught her the cups routine, she opened up about her mom being sick. She's been lied to about the severity of her condition and asked me for the truth."

"Oh shit, you didn't..."

"I did." Beca emptied her lungs. "I learned from our break up that lying only hurts the people you love so I confirmed her suspicions then held her while she broke down. At that moment something deep inside me was triggered because all I wanted to do was protect her. While she cried herself to sleep, it brought back memories when my parents split. I saw myself in Allison and didn't want to let her go." Beca's heart was about to burst. Giving herself some time to compose herself, she continued. "I know I'll never be her mother but I want to be there for her when she goes to sleep at night and when she wakes up in the morning. I want to help her heal from all this crap she's going through before it's too late."

"You do realize that being a mother has nothing to do with giving birth." Jesse clarified then asked. "You love her, don't you?"

"Like she were my own flesh and blood."

When Beca didn't hesitate to answer, Jesse knew there was nothing he could do or say that was going to convince her otherwise. Just like him she was going to be a parent.

"She's lucky to have you."

* * *

Hours later and after making several phone calls Beca was surprised by the amount of support she was receiving. DJ Khaled was thrilled that the artist he personally signed was going to be made an honest woman after the paparazzi caught her in a compromising position with his talent scout.

Her dad couldn't be more proud of her for thinking of somebody other than herself and her mom was floored because her daughter had expressed several times before that she had no interest of starting a family of her own. She attributed Beca's change of heart to finally ' _growing the fuck up'_ and was looking forward to playing grandma.

When Beca gave Chloe the news, the redhead squealed with excitement but after hearing the real reason for tying the knot, her heart swelled for the little girl who was losing so much but had ' _badass'_ Beca in her corner. Chloe knew the former alt-girl with the tattoos and ear-spike she met in college was talented but had no idea she had this kind of fight in her. And when Beca asked the ginger to overnight a copy of her birth certificate then be involved in the marriage ceremony, Chloe practically jumped out of her skin and accepted without delay.

With Allison tucked into her bed Beca leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed and watched her future stepdaughter sleep peacefully. She knew the custody battle was going to be epic but also knew the pay off was worth the effort.

"Hey, there you are. Are you ready to go?" Theo asked, bringing Beca out of the fog. "I've explained everything to Gertrude who will be staying with her tonight. We've got a busy day tomorrow so we should head out."

Beca reluctantly agreed and gathered her leather jacket and handbag. "Will she be okay?"

"Yeah." Theo smiled warmly at his girlfriend's concern. "Thanks to you, she'll be fine."

* * *

Later that night Beca and Theo returned to his luxury flat and made love. Sweaty and tangled in each other's limbs, they were satiated and quiet, contemplating their future as a family until Theo broke the silence.

"You know, after the three of us are living together, we won't be able to do this."

"Sure we will. Chloe and Chicago are moving back to Atlanta and God only knows when we'll see Fat Amy again. We'll have the entire house to ourselves. She'll have her room and we'll have ours."

"No offense Beca, but you've never lived with an inquisitive child with tons of energy before, and as loud as you are..." Theo explained while Beca rolled her eyes. "We're not going to be able to lock our door and the slightest sound will alert her."

"So what...I'm not embarrassed by what we do. Besides, she's got to learn about sex sometime."

"Really...that's your answer?" Theo retorted, not believing the crap coming out of her mouth.

"Are you prepared to explain to a five-year-old what I'm doing between your legs or when you're riding me?"

Beca groaned and scrunched her nose at the visual. He was right, she didn't know a damn thing about child rearing. "Okay...fine, you've got a point." she smirked in return. "We'll just be more discrete or send her off to ballet lessons or some shit like that."

"Ballet lessons?" Theo questioned back. "Have you met my daughter? She would probably be more suited for karate classes."

"Dude! I've known the girl for less than twenty-four hours." Beca sighed. "Give me a break!"

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Theo asked, kissing the top of her head. "I mean, you're sacrificing a lot."

"I'm also gaining a lot in return." Beca admitted, reminding him that she's also benefitting.

"Nobody's taking her away from us."

"I don't know what happened between you two while I was gone but Allison won't stop talking about you." Theo chuckled. "I've never seen her get so attached to someone, so quickly."

"Sorry but it's a secret between us girls." Beca joked lightheartedly. "Seriously though, we have a lot in common and for what she's been through, she's a really good girl."

"So, what kind of wedding would you like?" Theo asked.

Propping herself on his chest, Beca gave it more thought. "Something simple." then lowered her head. "Nothing too extravagant."

"Okay, whatever you want..." he kissed the top of her head. "You ever think about having one of your own?"

"You mean like...a baby?" she inquired back, propping herself up again. When he nodded she acknowledged him with a trademark smirk then lowered her head. "Before I met your little shit the answer would've been _hell no,_ "

He laughed at her response. "And now?"

She exhaled deeply, giving his inquiry more thought. "You and I are only children so we both know what it's like growing up without a sibling. Then again we would have a built in babysitter..." she joked lightheartedly getting a nod from her partner. "I don't know, maybe after the dust settles, we can consider it."

"Really?" Theo was genuinely surprised at Beca's change of heart. "I thought you didn't want any."

"I didn't."

"You know with Olivia, she never gave me the option. I wanted kids but not until much later. We were so young and clueless, the only good part about our relationship was our sex life; we fucked like rabbits."

This time Beca laughed, until things turned serious.

"She told me she was on the pill, and I believed her." he sighed, shaking his head. "Sex only takes you so far in a relationship. We had nothing in common and never had conversations like this. In fact, we agreed to disagree about everything. I was just about to breakup with her when she dropped the bomb on me."

"That's fucked up."

"Yeah, it was." he agreed, thinking back to the day when his life changed. "I told my parents immediately and they turned their back on me for being irresponsible."

"That's not right." she rolled onto her side to face him. "Maybe if we explained the situation to them, they'll come around."

Theo shook his head. "Thanks but they're stubborn as mules."

"I refuse to accept that." Beca reached out and cupped his face. "They need to know what kind of man their son turned out to be."

"Thank you." he was touched by her sentiment. Turning his head he kissed her palm. "My friends thought Olivia was a manipulative bitch so when I told them I was going to marry her, they abandoned me; At 22 I was literally on my own."

"That's a lot to handle at any age."

"Yeah, and then I was stuck in a loveless marriage with a woman I detested." he ran his fingers through his messy hair. "I only stayed with her for Allison and then I met you in Spain where you turned my world upside down."

"I didn't mean to." Beca insisted. "I mean, you were supposed to be a rebound for me, nothing more."

"I know." he smiled warmly. "When I heard you strum those cords on Adam's guitar and sing that song, I knew you were special and I needed to get to know you better."

"You definitely accomplished that." she chuckled.

"Yeah." he leaned in and kissed her. "When I returned home after the USO Tour, I told her all about us."

"Why?"

"Because I hated myself for hurting you. I wanted you back and couldn't stop thinking about our time together." he took a deep breath then continued. "Olivia was so upset that I'd fallen in love with you she miscarried, and it was during her hospitalization they found the cancer." Beca listened intently and didn't know what to say. "She finally realized she would never have that part of me and filed for divorce."

"Shit! She must really hate me."

"No Beca, she doesn't." Theo shook his head and was on the verge of making the confession of a lifetime. "I guess it's time to come clean and tell you the truth."

"What're you talking about?" Beca distanced herself from Theo and defensively wrapped the comforter around herself. "What the hell is going on?"

"After Olivia found out she was terminal, she convinced me to go after you."

"What?" Beca was floored. "It was her idea?"

Theo nodded and wiped a stray tear. "I was miserable without you and she picked up on that. I told her what I did to you, the lies...everything. She and I actually became friends after the divorce but she was deteriorating so fast, and then came the horrible news. So yes, Olivia encouraged me to return to Spain and beg for your forgiveness." taking deep breaths Theo couldn't look Beca in the eye. "I'm sorry I should have told you the truth."

After a few minutes which felt like an eternity, Beca raised his head so his eyes met hers. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere, but at least I know what to expect tomorrow."

* * *

The following morning Beca's birth certificate arrived. She and Theo met with their attorney and notarized the paperwork required for Beca's visa. They would know something in a matter of days, in the meantime they picked up Allison from the house, got a bite to eat at a local pub then headed to the Cancer Center of London. Knocking on a door Theo entered Olivia's room with their daughter while Beca stayed behind and paced nervously in the waiting room.

About fifteen minutes later Theo came out looking for Beca and brought her in to meet his ex-wife who was very pale and weak, sporting a colorful do-rag to conceal her balding head. After a brief introduction Theo left them alone.

"Please have a seat." Olivia motioned for her visitor to pull up a chair while she examined the petite brunette. "So you're Beca..."

* * *

A/N: Tune in next time for the confrontation and more surprises. Please review.


	13. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: After A Cappella

Chapter 13 - Confrontation

Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story will follow Beca after becoming a successful recording artist.

* * *

 _Cancer Center of London_

"Please have a seat." Olivia motioned for her guest to pull up a chair while she examined the petite brunette. "So, you're Beca..."

"In the flesh." the former Bella captain acknowledged the patient then sat down. "Then you must be the ex-ball & chain."

"I guess I deserved that." Theo's former wife sighed heavily, reaching for a cup of water to quench her thirst but it was out of her range. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all." Beca stood up and poured water from a small plastic pitcher into the styrofoam cup with a bendable straw then placed it within Olivia's grip. Sitting down again she placed one knee over the other and got a good look at the sick woman with dark circles under her eyes and a do-rag covering up her remaining hair. "I'm almost afraid to ask but, how are you doing?"

"About as well as to be expected." Olivia answered, taking another sip. "I've come to terms with my mortality, it's only a matter of time before I lose this battle."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I can't begin to imagine what you're going through ." Beca tried to be more empathetic for the terminal patient in her presence. "Um..Theo said you wanted to meet with me."

"Yes, I've heard a lot about you lately but have to admit you're a lot smaller than I expected." Olivia's harmless insult had Beca rolling her eyes. "However, I will say he was right about you."

"About what?"

"Our daughter, she looks just like you."

"I guess so." Beca didn't know what else to say. "Um...what did you want to know about me?"

"Well...for starters, tell me who you really are and what makes you tick. Then tell me what your intentions are with my ex-husband and daughter."

"I mean no disrespect but that's really none of your business." Beca politely snapped back. "But I will tell you that I have no intention of hurting them."

"Well, that's encouraging." Olivia quipped. It wasn't what she'd hoped to learn about the new girlfriend but it was going to have to do. "I don't know what you've heard about me but, I would imagine none of it's good." Olivia took another sip of water then returned her cup to the swinging tray table. "Just think of me as the bitch who trapped him into marriage."

Beca wasn't expecting the woman to be so self-deprecating, but there she was beating her to the punch. "I know who you are and what you did to him." Beca cleared her throat. "Theo told me everything."

"I'm sure he did and you're the American he fell madly in love with." Theo's ex went on which felt more like a slap in the face. "Of course with a body like that you could probably get anyone you want. Are you in the habit of hooking up with married men?"

"What? NO! It wasn't like that!" Beca was on the defense at the accusations. "In the beginning he didn't tell me he was married." she felt the need to justify her actions. "I knew about Allison but when I found out about you, I ended it immediately. I might be a lot of things, but I'm no home wrecker."

"I know that Beca, I was just testing you. I don't blame you for my marriage falling apart. I blame myself for loving a man who didn't love me back." she took a moment to choose her words carefully. "When he returned from the USO tour last year, he was a changed man and I have you to thank for that. He told me about a beautiful young woman with the voice of an angel. He didn't have to say it but I knew he'd already fallen in love with you and our marriage was over even though I was carrying our second child. I felt such betrayal that I miscarried and was hospitalized with complications. It was during this time they found the cancer."

"I don't know what to say other than, I'm sorry for your loss." Beca was feeling uncomfortable but fought the temptation of leaving the room. "You have to understand, what happened between us wasn't planned. In fact, I just got out of a long term relationship and wasn't looking for anything serious."

"I hated you with a passion..." Olivia grinded her teeth then gave herself a moment to let her words sink in. "Here I was raising his daughter with another baby on the way while he was in Spain, _fucking_ your brains out."

"Okay, I've heard enough." Beca stood up. "This was a mistake coming here, I'll see ya around!"

"Please don't go, we're just getting acquainted."

"You call this getting acquainted?" Beca realized at that very moment what kind of manipulator this woman was and sat back down. "I'm sorry he put you through that and contributed to you losing the baby, but he lied to both of us. What's happened is water under the bridge. So, we can sit here and re-hash everything or we can get to the real reason you asked me here."

"I like you, Beca. I think under different circumstances we could've been friends."

"I seriously doubt that." Beca shifted in her seat and brought the other knee over the other and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I have no respect for anyone who would get themselves knocked up to entrap a man into marriage. It's pathetic and beyond fucked up. None of my friends are stupid enough to do that."

"Wow!" Theo's ex-wife couldn't keep the amusement off her face. "You don't mince words, do you?"

"No, I don't. I say it like it is and plus, life is too damn short."

"Trust me I know how short life can be. I'm dying, Beca." Olivia solemnly stated in her British accent. "As you see, I don't have much time left and wanted to be sure after I crossed the rainbow bridge, that my replacement was good enough for them."

"First of all, I'm not your replacement." Beca argued back. "And second, you don't even know me."

"You're right, I don't." Olivia backed down. "Are you in love with him?"

"That's between Theo and me."

"Well, he's totally smitten with you and now that we've met, I can see why." the cancer inflicted woman replied. "In all the years he and I have known each other, I've never seen him happier."

"I'm glad to hear that." Beca smirked. "He fucked up last year but even he deserves a second chance at happiness."

Olivia nodded in agreement. "Did he tell you why he returned to Spain?"

"Yes." Beca answered. "He said you convinced him to go after me. Why would you do that?"

"Because you give him something I can't."

"And what's that?"

"You ground him, Beca. You make him want to be a better person. I guess being in love makes him more responsible." Olivia smiled at her guest. "He told me you've accepted his marriage proposal. How did it happen?"

"Again, that's between us." Beca frowned at her curiosity. "Why did you want to see me?" Beca continued being a closed book and not letting her boyfriend's ex-wife into her head.

Meanwhile the patient was having a field day with her feisty visitor but knew it was time to get down to business. "My sister thinks Allison would be better off with her."

"I disagree."

"Tell me why."

"Because she doesn't give a shit about her niece." Beca was just getting warmed up. "She's after her inheritance."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She can hardly feed the mouths she has now!" Beca raised her voice. "On top of that, her husband is an unemployed alcoholic!"

"Yeah, they've had their share of problems, but as a mother of three, Nancy has a lot of experience with raising kids." she paused to take a sip from her cup. "What do you know about children?"

"Only that I used to be one." Beca snarked back. "I know where you're going with this. I don't have any of my own so obviously I'm inexperienced, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Of course it does!" Olivia raised her voice to emphasize her point. "How do I know you're not the one after her money?"

"Seriously?" Beca asked rhetorically. "You think I'm here because of the money? I have no idea what her inheritance is and plus, I have my own."

"Oh, that's right, you're a recording artist which, brings up more concerns." she paused to take another sip. "When you're on the road performing for your fans, who's going to be watching Allison?"

Beca uncrossed her legs and arms. "My concert tours will be scheduled in such a way that she'll be with us at all times. I wouldn't leave her at home to be raised by some nanny."

"I'm sure she would love to go on tour with you and Theo." Olivia retorted. "So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you planning on having any kids of your own?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Beca re-crossed her arms and legs. "The last I checked, that was also between Theo and me."

"You're a very private person." Olivia deducted from their conversation. "Before he met you we talked about having more kids so Allison wouldn't be an only child. She's wise beyond her years and would make an excellent older sibling. Are you prepared to sacrifice your singing career for her?"

Beca was in the fence. She had aspirations of being a singing sensation but also felt a connection to the four year old. Giving it some thought, Beca said something she never thought she'd say. "Celebrities have babies all the time, why would I be any different? If we decided to expand our family, we would just do it."

"Okay, I'll give that to you." she acknowledged the younger woman with a smirk. "What would you do with her inheritance money?"

"Nothing."

"Excuse me?"

"If she's with us she won't need it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying we make enough to support her, and then some. Give it to someone who needs it, like you're sister."

"It's a million dollar life insurance policy." Olivia divulged the details of her daughter's nest egg. "After I'm gone, an account will be opened in Allison's name. Whomever has custody of her also controls the funds. Are you sure you have no interest in it?"

"Yes I'm sure." Beca nodded. "We don't need it."

Olivia was intrigued by her visitor's disinterest in the money. She'd never met anyone who couldn't be tempted by instant wealth. "My daughter wouldn't shut up about you."

"What can I say, she's a good judge of character." Beca uncrossed her limbs and smiled warmly. "She's something else."

"Well, I see we've found something to agree on." Noticing her demeanor softening, Olivia returned a smile of her own. "I could tell you're quite taken with her."

"Yes." Beca nodded. "In the short time I've known her we have a lot in common." the solo artist sat straight up in her seat. "Can I be candid with you?"

"Of course."

"Your daughter's best interest is our priority. We don't give a damn about your life insurance policy, in fact we would be more than willing to give it up to that sister of yours. I've already seen how all of this is affecting Alli. Starting with the divorce and now... _this_." Beca changed her tone and tried to be more sympathetic to the terminal woman laying in the hospital bed before her. "I'm really sorry you're sick, I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy, but after you're gone she's going to need help with her bereavement."

"And you think that somebody is you?"

"Yes." Beca had never been more confident. "I may not have a lot of experience with kids but I know I can help her and plus, Theo's a wonderful father. Together we'll not only provide her the stability she needs, it'll be a loving home."

"You're right, he's always been a good father, and she adores him." Olivia yawned, she was becoming more tired. "That is when he was around and not putting work before his family."

Beca knew she was right. He spent way too much time in Spain courting her and purposely avoided a hostile situation with his wife back at home. She needed to smooth things over.

"Regardless of what happened between you and Theo, you did a hell of a job raising her and one of the things I will do is make sure Allison never forgets her real mother." Beca slowly got to her feet. "I should let you rest."

"Beca…" Olivia reached for her wrist. "I know this wasn't easy for you but thank you for coming here." With fatigue starting to affect her more, she blinked heavily and yawned again. "You've given me a lot to think about."

"So have you." Beca smiled to her adversary. "Um...good luck to you."

"Thank you Beca. You too."

To Beca her conversation with Olivia was both disturbing and enlightening but now she knew what was expected of her and what she needed to do. As she exited the room she found Theo sitting on the floor of the waiting room with his daughter coloring with crayons. She didn't say anything at first because she was enjoying watching her partner in this manner who didn't give a damn how silly he looked or what anyone thought of him. All that really mattered was that he and his daughter were bonding and spending quality time together.

Placing her hand over her belly Beca contemplated the possibilities. Getting pregnant was not part of the plan and meant she would have to take a long break from a brand new singing career to raise a baby. She frowned at the thought of around the clock diaper changes and breast feedings at the most inoppertune times when all she really wanted to do was make music. As she watched the two play together she found herself becoming more receptive to the idea and zoned out.

Clearing his throat, Theo brought Beca out of the fog and motioned for her that it was time to leave. On the way back to the house Beca told Theo what took place during their visit with the exception of the baby thing. At first nobody knew why Olivia wanted to meet Beca but now it made sense that with the time she had left, she was looking for the best home for her daughter.

Seventy-two hours later Beca and Theo got the news they were waiting for. Because of special circumstances, Beca's marital visa was approved and they were cleared to apply for their marriage license. However, the other news they received wasn't so good. Olivia's condition had deteriorated to the point she slipped into a comatose state. With a high probability of not regaining consciousness, Beca and Theo visited her one more time to say their goodbyes. As soon as they left the hospital they made the decision to move up their wedding plans to the up and coming weekend.

* * *

A/N: Tune in next time for the wedding and more. Please review.


	14. The Truth

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: After A Cappella

Chapter 14 - The Truth

Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story will follow Beca after becoming a successful recording artist.

* * *

 _Registrar's Office - London_

"Excuse me ma'am, where can we find Theo Martin and Beca Mitchell?" Chloe asked the reception desk. "They're getting married today."

Checking a desktop computer the greeter found them in the system. "Yes, here they are. You'll find them on the tenth floor in the Family Division." the woman spoke with a strong British accent. "Oh dear..."

"WHAT!?" Chloe nearly jumped down her throat.

"It says here the ceremony is in progress."

"No! It can't be!" a frantic Chloe complained to her calm boyfriend who had the patience of a saint. "I'm about to have one less best friend in my life if we're not up there." letting out a dramatic sigh the ginger turned back to the British woman. "Can you please make a call upstairs and tell them to wait?"

"I'm sorry love, but there's nobody there to pick up. You'll just have to hurry along, elevator's over there..." the sixties something government employee pointed down the hall.

Chloe Beale was beside herself.

"Relax, they can't start without us; we're the witnesses." Chicago tried to put his panicked girlfriend at ease then grabbed her hand and made a run for the elevator door that was about to close.

"Wait!" Chloe yelled across the facility to a group of strangers in the lift only to be ignored, and when the sliding doors closed on them she hit the metal surface with a closed fist. "Thanks a lot...assholes!"

"It's okay babe, another one will be here shortly." Chicago reassured his woman.

"Have I told you lately how much I detest London?"

"Not since we got out of the car." Chicago chuckled then decided to change the subject. "Did you ever think you would be attending a wedding for these two?"

"Never, but she's doing it for that sweet little girl." Chloe sighed. "On the outside Beca tries to be tough but on the inside she's got a heart of gold."

"Yes she does." Chicago agreed. Living under the same roof in Amy's house he'd gotten to know Beca pretty well and became friends with Theo when he was over more often. "Do you think she loves him?"

"I don't know, it's hard to say." Chloe answered truthfully. "She's only admitted to being in love once, but we all know what happened there."

"Jesse?"

Chloe nodded.

"Man, those two are stubborn." the decorated officer sighed while the elevator doors opened. Stepping inside the lift they were finAlli on their way to the upper level.

"I know." Chloe agreed. "I still can't believe she's going through with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, so from day one that girl wanted nothing to do with marriage, and now she's beating me to the alter."

"That might be true but...look around." Chicago made a valid point, there were no flowers or a multi-tiered wedding cake or a professional photographer memorializing their special day, they were basicAlli in an office building. When the doors opened, the Army captain placed his hand on the small of his girlfriend's back and let her lead the way. "I promise you when it's our time, it won't be like this."

Chloe was rendered speechless. Her boyfriend had previously alluded to changing the dynamic of their relationship, but this was the first time he hinted at marriage. Like so many times before he grounded her and filled her heart with love.

"Well..." Chloe turned around to face her handsome soldier. "You have to ask me first."

"Oh, don't you worry about that." he hooked a strand of fire red hair behind an ear and kissed her neck. "It's coming."

"God, I love you."

"I know and I love you too." he kissed her lips. "C'mon, let's go find our friends."

* * *

Speed walking down the hall Chloe spotted a familiar face and was relieved they hadn't started without them.

"Dr. Mitchell...it's good to see you." the redhead looked around. "Where's that wife of yours?"

"It's good to see you too." the college professor hugged his daughter's best friend. "Unfortunately Sheila couldn't make it. Like your friends, if there was more notice she would've been here but she's in Vegas hosting a vitamin seminar."

"Oh, that's too bad." Chloe replied with a hint of sarcasm. "She'll be missed."

"It's not like Beca and her stepmom ever got along." the educator smirked and for a second resembled his snarky daughter. "I'm sure Beca will get over it. So, how's vet school treating you?"

"Very challenging." Chloe beamed. "But you know me, I've got a bleeding heart for every living creature out there."

"She reAlli does." Chicago, who was decked out in his Army dress uniform jumped in and extended his arm to the teacher. "Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Captain Walp but you can call me Chicago."

Frank Mitchell smiled at the stunning couple before him. "Beca mentioned that you two were thinking of moving to Atlanta."

"Yes Sir, my family is originAlli from Georgia so we're looking to settle down there."

"That's wonderful, are you two engaged?"

"No Sir, not yet." Chicago pulled Mr. Mitchell away from his girl. "But I'm working on it."

"Good for you son." the reputable college professor with tenure beamed then turned back to Chloe. "Have you met Beca's mom?"

"No." Chloe approached closer. "Is she here?"

Dr. Mitchell nodded. "She's inside with Beca, you should go in and introduce yourself."

"I will." Chloe turned to her man who smiled warmly and gave her a nod to carry on.

* * *

Inside the bridal room Brenda Mitchell and her daughter sat calmly drinking beer from ice cold longnecks she snuck in past security; they were waiting to be called in.

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Come in!" Both Mitchell women announced simultaneously. When Beca saw who it was she sprung to her feet and pulled her best friend inside for a hug.

"I'm so mad at you right now." Beca continued to embrace her. "I've been calling you non-stop for the passed hour, where the hell have you been?"

"It's nice to see you too." Chloe's words dripped of sarcasm. Looking at her friend's mother, she couldn't believe how much a like they were. "My God, there's two of you."

"So, this is the crazy redhead who accosted you in the shower?" Brenda asked, taking a swig from her bottle. "She's cute."

Beca rolled her eyes at her mother's comment. "Chlo this is my mom, Brenda. Mom, this is Chloe who is _extremely_ late. What the hell took you so long?" she asked while Professor Mitchell's ex-wife offered an ice cold Newcastle which the redhead accepted without hesitation.

"If I told you where we've been and what we had to do to make that thing happen, you wouldn't aca-believe it. Anyway...it all started when I left my cell phone home which had everything in it." Chloe sighed with frustration, then took a long swig. "Because of that I sort of had to reinvent the wheel. Okay, so we did that thing you wanted us to do and then lost track of the time. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get a cab in this fucked up country? Plus Uber and Lyft had long waits so Chicago had to get into uniform and pull rank; it was the only way to get a military escort over here." Chloe rambled on like the typical ginger she was. "Anyway, it's done."

"What is?" after listening to her bestie drone on for so long Beca forgot the point of her story.

"You know, that thing we spoke about a few days ago." she took another drink of her beer and sighed. "Your wedding present to your soon-to-be husband."

The sound of Chloe saying wedding and husband in the same sentence nearly knocked the wind out of Beca's sail. Needing to sit down for a moment, Brenda brought another longneck over to calm her daughter's nerves.

"What the fuck am I doing?"

"Now, that's the daughter I know." Brenda nonchalantly finished off her beer. "Honey, you're just getting cold feet...it'll pass. Take it from me, marrying for love is for the birds. Theo seems like a good enough man and that little girl is darling."

Chloe shot the older woman a look of contempt then turned back to her friend. "If you're having doubts about going through with this, then let's go."

The struggle was real. Beca was anti-marriage and anti-children but there she was about to become someone's wife and stepmother.

"No, I said I would do it and I'm not gonna back out of it now." taking therapeutic breaths, Beca's nerves began to even out. "Allison needs me."

"Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yeah Chlo...I am." Beca gave a reassuring smile. "Besides, we're pretty much already married, this ceremony is just a formality."

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

The three women jumped at the sound of the knocking. Chloe pried the door open and revealed Professor Mitchell letting them know the ceremony was about to begin.

"Okay..." Chloe extended her arm to click bottle necks with the other two women in her presence. "Let's get you married."

* * *

Dressed in an off white matching skirt and jacket outfit, Beca entered the room and saw something that warmed her heart. Her husband-to-be and future stepdaughter were engaged in conversation with an older man and woman; Theo's estranged parents. Not only were they talking, tears were being shed.

A few days before, Beca had an idea to reunite the Martin family however, to be a surprise she enlisted the help of Chloe to locate the older couple so she could have a heart to heart with them in hopes that they would bury the hatchet with their son. Not only were they receptive to the idea of accepting their son back into their lives, they booked a flight to London immediately. On the day of the wedding Chloe and Chicago arranged to transport the couple from the airport to the Registrar's office early so they could surprise their only offspring.

As Beca took more steps forward her confidence level shot up a notch as her new family was in the process of healing after so many years of turmoil. When she reached the officiant, a smiling Theo was at her side.

"I can't believe you did that for me."

"I told you I couldn't accept that." she smiled back. "And I did it for us."

Theo was officiAlli about to lose it emotionAlli. His first marriage was to a selfish woman who forced him to do something he wasn't ready for. This time around was different because of the way he felt about Beca. He was head over heals in love with her and it was only a matter of time before he proposed to her for real.

" _Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen and welcome. My name is Simon Davis and we are joined by Emma Smith who will be registering this ceremony for the future. We are all here today for the marriage of Rebeca Mitchell and Theodore Martin."_

" _I must first of all tell you that this room in which we are now has been duly sanctioned according to the law for the celebration of marriage, you are here to witness the joining in matrimony of these two individuals."_

" _If any person present knows of any lawful impediment to this marriage you should declare it now."_

After a short pause there was no objection.

" _Before you are joined together in marriage it is my duty to remind you of the solemn and binding character of the vows you are about to make. Marriage in this country is the union of two people, voluntarily entered into for life, to the exclusions of all others."_

" _I'm going to ask you each in turn to declare that you know of no legal reason why you may not be joined in marriage."_

" _Beca, would you please repeat after me: I do solemnly declare – that I know not – of any lawful impediment – why I, Beca may not be joined in marriage to Theo."_

And she did...

" _Theo, would you please repeat after me: I do solemnly declare – that I know not – of any lawful impediment – why I, Theo may not be joined in marriage to Beca."_

And he did…

 _"Do we have some rings to exchange?"_

At this point Theo's daughter walked up to them holding a small pillow supporting a jewelry box containing their wedding bands. When Beca took a closer look she noticed the simple band they picked out together was replaced by a large center cut stone diamond set in platinum; it was his wedding gift to her.

" _Beca, please place the ring on his fourth finger on his left hand and repeat these words: I call upon – these persons here present – to witness that I Beca do take you Theo to be my lawful wedded husband."_

And she did…

" _Theo, please place the ring on her fourth finger on her left hand and repeat these words: I call upon – these persons here present – to witness that I Theo do take you Beca to be my lawful wedded wife."_

And he did…

" _Beca and Theo have both made the declarations required by the law of this country they have chosen to exchange rings as a token of their marriage vows, it is now my pleasure to tell you that you are now legAlli husband & wife."_

In a matter of minutes the ceremony was over and they were legAlli married. Holding his bride's face between his palms Theo leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

"Thank you Beca, you have no idea what you've done."

"I'm glad you liked your wedding gift. It took some convincing, but they came around." she smiled at her new in-laws as they held hands with their granddaughter. Her own parents were grinning from ear to ear at their grown up and now married daughter.

"I know you only did this for Allison, but I love you and hope some day you feel the same about me."

"Hey, I didn't just do it for her..." she began to say but stopped herself. Holding his hand in hers she ran her thumb over his wedding band. "You never know..."

It was the closest Beca had ever come to admitting her true feelings for him. Kissing his wife with as much love as he could muster, he enveloped her in his arms and held her close. But when Beca looked over his shoulder, she saw a familiar figure dart out of the room.

"Be right back." Beca tore herself away from her husband and chased after their mystery guest. Rounding the corner her suspicions were confirmed. "You think you can just sneak in here and leave without saying anything?"

"I didn't want to ruin things for you."

"You're not ruining anything." Beca was still breathless from running in high heels. "Why did you come?"

"Because I couldn't stay away."

She didn't know what to say. Letting out a deep sigh Beca raked her fingers through her hair and stared at her ex-boyfriend who couldn't look her in the eye. It was obvious Jesse still had deep feelings for her but just like him, she'd chosen her fate and married another.

"Hey man, when did you get in?" A cheerful Theo caught up to them and interrupted the awkward moment. "I didn't know you were in town. Come inside and meet everyone."

"Perhaps another time." a defeated looking Jesse observed the newlyweds then directed his attention to Theo. "Please be good to her, she's very special."

"I will mate, and you have my word." Theo extended his arm to his former nemesis. "Thank you for everything you've done for her."

"Don't mention it." Jesse replied, shaking his hand. "Um...congratulations to you both, I'm going to take off now."

"No..." Beca spoke up. "You can't leave yet."

"I have to."

"Theo, can you please give us a minute?"

"Sure...take all the time you need." he smiled and kissed his bride on the cheek. "I'll be inside."

Beca smiled back and nodded, watching her new spouse disappear into the room not realizing Jesse was observing her.

"You used to look at me like that." Jesse dared to comment. "Does he know?"

She knew exactly what he was alluding to because they knew everything about each other. What their favorite foods were, favorite movies to watch, favorite music to listen to and what their mannerisms meant. When Beca shook her head from side to side slowly, Jesse knew she was holding back.

"He's your husband now, don't you think it's time you told him the truth?"

Jesse was right. It was time for her to lower her walls and let him in. "I will, tonight when we're alone." she deflated her lungs. "Okay Swanson, you pulled my covers, now it's your turn to tell the truth. Tell me why you're here."

He knew she wasn't going to let it go. Taking a deep breath he began his confession. "As my plane flew over the Atlantic I played out the same scenario in my head over and over again." he gave it a moment then continued. "You know, how I was going to speak up during the ceremony to keep you from marrying him, then sweep you off your feet and carry you off into the sunset. Just like the way it's done in the movies."

She chuckled at his movie obsession because some things never changed.

"But when I saw you interact with that adorable little girl and exchange vows with her daddy, I couldn't bring myself to do it because I realized we were no longer meant to be."

"That couldn't have been easy for you to watch."

"It wasn't." Jesse admitted. "And now your heart belongs to him."

"I know, I still can't believe I'm married."

"How did we get here, Beca?" Jesse asked rhetorically because there was no real answer. "We were supposed to be together in L.A. and have aca-children, remember? What the hell happened to us?"

"Jess, just because we're married to other people, it doesn't mean we can't be there for each other." she cupped his cheek. "You will always be my first love...first everything. But this was something I had to do, just like what you did for Leila. With that being said, I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad too."

"Hey, you already know my parents, come back inside with me and meet my in-laws and stepdaughter."

Jesse finally caved in. He'd lost Beca as a lover but they promised to remain close friends, and that was better than nothing.

"I could never say no to you, why should I start now?" he joked lightheartedly. "I would love to meet your new family."

* * *

 _Later that night..._

With Allison staying at the house with her grandparents, the newlyweds had the night to themselves. Carrying his bride over the threshold of the high rise flat, Theo brought Beca into the master bedroom and gently lowered her to the bed. Even though the circumstances behind their marriage were not the most romantic, Theo pressed his lips to his wife's and was determined to give her a night to remember.

Thinking about her earlier conversation with Jesse, Beca broke off the kiss and decided it was time to let the truth be heard.

"What's wrong?" Theo was concerned. "Are you having regrets?"

"No, not at all." Beca smiled warmly at her husband. "Do you remember what I said earlier about why I agreed to the marriage?"

"Yeah, you said something about not just doing it for Alli." Theo looked puzzled and had to ask. "What did you mean by that?"

"Okay, so I haven't exactly been completely honest with you."

"Which part?"

"Yeah...that is _the_ question." she took therapeutic breaths. "Okay so, here goes nothing..."

Theo observed his spouse looking up to the ceiling and shutting her eyes momentarily. "You're trembling." he noted that his new wife was nervous about something but didn't know why. "Are you okay?"

Beca nodded. "Um...I agreed to marry you because I didn't want to see Allison taken away from us, but that wasn't the only reason." she took more breaths to calm her nerves then finally ripped off the bandaid. "The truth is, somehow with everything that's happened between us, I fell in love with you."

"What?" Theo croaked out. The truth was enough to make a grown man cry...and did. "You love me?"

"Yes weirdo..." Beca cupped the side of his face and guided his lips to hers.

* * *

A/N: Tune in next time for some good loving, reading of the will and another Bella reunion. Please review.


	15. Moving Parts - M Rated

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: After A Cappella

Chapter 15 - Moving Parts **M RATED CHAPTER**

Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story will follow Beca after becoming a successful recording artist.

* * *

"Say it again." Theo couldn't get enough of hearing his wife say the three powerful words. He was on cloud nine because after everything they'd been through, Beca had fallen in love with him. The more she said it out loud, the more he loved her for it and wanted to worship every inch of her five foot two tight body...and did.

They already had an incredible sex life but with this new revelation and being their wedding night, every kiss was more passionate and every caress was more electrifying to the touch. Tonight the joining of these two lovers felt just like heaven.

"Fuck!" Beca choked out as her husband of less than a day not only penetrated her physically, he'd found a treasure map into her soul. Being the giving man he'd always been, Theo gave her exactly what her body desired and now that she let him into her heart, there was only one thing left for her to do...let go.

Gripping the sheets with both hands her body bucked like a wild bull while he deposited his goods inside her and, with her legs wrapped firmly around his ass, she milked him for all he was worth.

"Good God woman!" Theo cried out. "Do you see what you do to me?" he asked rhetorically leaning down to give her chest some much needed attention. "Mmm...I love everything about you..." he continued to gnaw on her twin peaks until she could take no more and playfully pushed him off of her and onto the floor...

 _ **THUD!**_

She never laughed so hard when he yelped loud enough to be heard in a third world country. But when he re-appeared with her Feminine Rotating Electrical Device in hand, she knew things were about to get _interesting_.

"It's not so funny anymore, is it?" he switched on her toy and began to run it over her sensitive skin. "If I remember correctly this is where you liked it." and slowly worked his magic south of the border. After several explicit words fell from her lips, she was coming apart at the seams over and over again.

Now that her walls were down she was so much more receptive to him that he couldn't get enough of her. Withdrawing FRED from her core he entered her for the umpteenth time that night and drilled her like an oil well, planting more of his seed within her depths.

He was right, it was no longer a laughing matter when she practically begged for an intermission long enough to catch her breath. Laying on their backs, they were sweaty and exposed to the world, cracking up at their animalistic behavior while basking in their afterglow.

"Dude, you completely filled me." she sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. "I can literally feel it oozing everywhere."

He laughed at her description.

"And for the record, I'm not sleeping in the wet spot." Beca really wasn't complaining, she was just pointing out the mess Theo had created. But when she reached between her thighs to gather some of their combined fluids to show him, then brought her slick fingers to her mouth, the action nearly set his dick on fire.

To the music executive, his newly discovered solo act had always been hot and exotic, but now this goddess belonged to him...legally. They loved each other and had no more secrets between them as they took advantage of their alone time until a certain four-year-old moved in with them.

Rolling his wife on top, Theo's eyes dilated at the most perky breasts he'd ever seen. He loved how soft she felt pressed against him and embraced her petite form in his arms. With nothing between their heated flesh, they relished their intimacy to the fullest.

"It's a good thing you got your injection when you did." Theo broke the silence, kissing the top of her head.

Biting her lower lip Beca wasn't sure how he was going to take the next part. "Um...what if I told you I didn't." and braced herself for the fallout of her actions.

"What?" Theo gently pushed her away and locked eyes with his new wife. He knew the significance of what she was saying. "Babe, you know I want like a million babies with you but we can't do this, I mean...not yet."

"Why not?" she questioned back. "Last time I checked, we were married."

"Yeah but you're career is just taking off plus, Adam and Khaled will castrate me if I knocked up their rising star."

"Hey, I'll record their songs, do the photo shoots and make public appearances, but they don't own my body."

"And I respect that but…"

"Shh…" Beca put an index finger to his lips. "I want to do this for Alli." and pressed her lips to his.

"I love the idea but what if we don't get custody?"

"We will…" Beca was not only confident, her libido was in overdrive. "Now relax and let me do my thing." she insisted, manouvering herself so he was between her thighs. Taking hold of his prize she guided him inside.

"Mmm…" he moaned, loving this position. With her breasts dangling inches from his face and nether regions massaging his manhood her seduction was breaking him down. "It's not fair the power you have over me." he strained to get the words out. "How can I even begin to resist you?"

"Don't bother." she smirked at her husband, planted a sloppy kiss on his lips then continued to ride him like the champion thoroughbred he was.

What started out as a marriage of convenience had quickly evolved into so much more.

* * *

The following morning they found themselves in the shower cleaning off all evidence of their overnight exertions but Beca had other ideas...

Dropping to her knees Beca took hold of her husband's pitch pipe and gave it the attention it deserved while Theo watched her in action. At that moment he would've done anything for his wife because he belonged to her and she was calling the shots.

He loved the deep blue color of her eyes as they looked up at him with adoration and the curves of her body that molded perfectly to his, but he also loved the warmth of her mouth as it consumed him whole. Like him, Beca was an unselfish lover who took pride in knowing she was giving it her maximum effort. In a matter of minutes, he was on the verge of a spectacular eruption but had other ideas...

"Stand up." Theo softly ordered, bringing his wife to her feet. Spinning her around he bent her over and slapped her ass, making her jump and giggle (yes, she actually giggled). Lining himself up with her opening, in one swift motion he pushed his way inside. "Blimey fuck you feel good." he cursed in his British slang, moving in and out of her while her moans grew louder. By the sounds coming from his partner, she was enjoying it just as much as he was.

To steady herself Beca flattened her palms on the cold tile in front of her and accepted the glorious pounding while he took her from behind. "Fuck..." she strained, chasing another building orgasm.

In no time at all Theo deposited another dose of his seed within his wife and held her close while her body responded with its own release.

Showering her with more declarations of love he spun her around and enveloped her in his arms while warm water fell over them. Exchanging slow passionate kisses, they were in their own little bubble, until it burst...

Hearing both landline and cell phones ringing brought them back to reality. Rushing out of the shower stall Theo grabbed a towel to drape around his waist and answered his iPhone.

By the solemn expression on his face Beca knew what had happened. Turning off the water she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Joining him in the bedroom she sat down on their bed and waited patiently for the news. With a quick nod from Theo to confirm her suspicions, she knew that Olivia Martin had lost her battle to cancer and was no longer among the living. When the call ended he sat down on the bed beside his wife and held his head between his hands; he was overwhelmed with grief.

"Who was that on the phone?" Beca asked, placing a supportive hand on his knee.

"Nancy. She was with her sister when she died." Theo was near tears and having difficulty getting the words out. "I don't know why this is hitting me so hard but…"

"Hey, she's the birth mother of your daughter." Beca cupped the side of his face. "I mean, you had to like her at some point when you two made Allison, right?"

"Right." he nodded with a hint of a smile. "Thank you for understanding." Theo kissed her palm. "Um...Nancy's already contacted the attorney, he wants to meet with us immediately."

"Dude, she's barely gone. Don't they usually wait a while, you know like after probate?"

"That's what I thought but from what Nancy said, it has to do with Allison."

"Oh...okay, that makes more sense." Beca acknowledged the situation. She'd barely gotten used to the idea of being married but was about to be faced with more reality. "Does she know?"

"No, not yet." Theo already felt terrible for his daughter who was about to receive horrendous news. "Um...Olivia specifically requested that you be present."

"Me?" Beca was dumbfounded. "Why?"

"I don't know." Theo was just as surprised. "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

A couple of hours later Beca and Theo pulled into a parking lot of their attorney's law firm in his convertible Audi.

As they entered the suite Beca and Theo were escorted to a conference room where Nancy, her husband Nick and Theo's parents were already seated. Greeting the Martin's with a hug, Beca asked who was looking after Allison. When Lonnie and Laura Martin advised that her dad was babysitting, it got a chuckle out of Beca until she realized something and pulled her husband aside.

"Why are you parents here?" Beca whispered for his ears only.

"They're Allison's godparents." Theo whispered back.

"Oh shit!"

"Exactly."

"Do you think they'll get custody?" Beca asked softly.

"I don't know, I mean I'm still her natural father but..." Theo couldn't finish his sentence and looked worried. "I hope not."

Taking their seats around an oval table the attorneys began.

"First of all, we want to thank you for coming on such short notice." the main legal advisor opened while a paralegal handed out copies of a document covered with a navy blue cover. "As you already know, Olivia passed away earlier this morning. Last week we were entrusted to amend some of her last wishes which are reflected in the binder before you. Because there's a minor involved we've been instructed to expedite the process. You're here today because you've been named in her Last Will and Testament so, let's begin. Please open your binders to the first page."

 _I give and bequeath to my sister, Nancy Harris, should she survive me, my Aflac Life Insurance Policy valued at one million dollars and all funds in my savings account, #47-811367 at Barclays Bank, London, England._

The attorneys stopped the reading of the Will so their paralegal could write down Nancy's bank account information to deposit the funds, then went onto the next section.

 _I hereby give and bequeath all of my personal effects, including my jewelry to my daughter, Allison._

The attorney's added. "Before Ms. Martin was hospitalized, she had her jewelry put into a safe deposit box." and held up a key. "This will go to whomever has custody of the child."

The paralegal jotted down some notes while her boss read the next part.

 _I leave my 2020 BMW X5 sport utility vehicle to my in-laws, Lonnie and Laura Martin. Should they decide to sell it, all proceeds will stay with them._

The paralegal handed a large white envelope with some paperwork and two key fobs to the older couple.

"Please skip to page four." the lead attorney instructed.

 _I leave my real estate property in accordance with a memorandum signed by me or in my handwriting, which I intend to leave at my death._

"You'll see there's a letter to Theodore Martin leaving her portion of the house to him." the head attorney spoke up. "If there are no questions we'll proceed to the next part which is the main reason we're here today."

There were no questions. In fact, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop in anticipation of the next item to be covered.

" _In regards to my daughter, Allison Christine Martin, I hereby appoint legal custodian for a period not shorter than ninety (90) days from the date of my death to Rebecca Mitchell. On or before the expiry of this 90-day period, a court application can be made for a permanent custody order."  
_  
"What?" Beca was in a state of shock in hearing her name. She'd previously met Olivia one-time in the hospital and now the woman was appointing her legal guardian of her daughter. "Excuse me, what exactly does this mean?"

"It means you're never going to be a stepmother." Theo beamed at his new wife. "I don't know what you said to Olivia but it obviously won her over."

Beca was flabbergasted.

"He's absolutely correct. Ms. Martin has given you custody through her Will." the head of the law firm explained. "During these 90 days a social worker will make several unscheduled visits. If there are no negative reportings during that time, you shall be granted permanent custody by a court of law."

Another attorney interrupted.

"However, please note as of now you have the same rights and responsibilities as a natural parent and must exercise those rights and responsibilities in the child's best interests."

"Um...yeah, of course." Beca stammered then had to ask. "Not that it's going to happen but hypothetically, what if the social worker's report isn't favorable?"

"Custody of Allison would default to her Godparents." the paralegal answered.

"Understood." Beca turned to Theo who was grinning from ear to ear. He'd previously lost custody to Olivia during their divorce but now that Beca was appointed legal guardian and they were married, she was his again and unless they really fucked up as parents, nobody could take her away. "Looks like we're moving to London."

"So will we." Theo's parents spoke up. "Too many years have been lost. We want to be close by and part of your lives."

"We would love that." Beca beamed, looking to her spouse who nodded in agreement. "I'll call Chloe and arrange for my stuff to be shipped over then I'll let Adam know what's happened and that I'll be recording from here; it shouldn't make any difference, right?"

"It won't." Theo agreed with his wife. "And depending on which property we decide to live in, whether it's the cottage or the flat, I'll build us a private recording studio so we can devote more time to our daughter."

"Our daughter…" Beca repeated to herself. "I can't believe this has happened..."

Not quite grasping the reality that she was now responsible for another human being, Beca's head was in the clouds but was soon brought down to earth by the deceased's sister.

"Um...I don't know much about you but wanted to thank you for suggesting to Olivia that the life insurance funds go to my family." Nancy stepped up, wanting to address Beca directly. "You were right, we really didn't have room for another mouth to feed but the money will come in handy, especially for Nick who's agreed to enter a substance abuse treatment program."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Beca replied, looking at Nancy's husband who held his head low. "It sounds like your family is on the right track."

"It will be." Nancy smiled. "I was with my sister when she took her last breath. She was pretty taken by your candidness and affection you had for Allison. For this reason we both agreed you were the best candidate to raise her."

"Thank you." was all Beca could say. "I don't have any kids of my own but will do my best."

"You'll do great but if you need anything, please call me."

"We will anyway." Beca smiled back. "We're family now and I'm going to make sure we all keep in touch."

"Thank you Beca, we would love that."

"Excuse me, we're just about finished." one of the legal partners interrupted. "The last part of the Will appoints the Executor of her Estate. Please turn to the last page."

 _I hereby nominate, constitute and appoint my ex-husband Theodore Martin, to act as the Executor of my Last Will and Testament. In the event that Theodore Martin shall predecease me or chooses not to act for any reason, I nominate and appoint Nancy Harris to act in his place._

"Mr. Martin should you accept this responsibility and carry out your ex-wife's wishes, will you report to us in ninety days?"

"Yes Sir, I accept the role and will follow up with your firm in three months."

"Very good, and this concludes the reading of Olivia Martin's Last Will and Testament. Are there any questions?"

After all parties signed some legal docs they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. To Beca and Theo the next part was going to be difficult as they were about to break the news to their daughter.

* * *

Leaving the law firm Beca placed a call to her dad to let him know they were on their way to the house. During the drive over they were quiet until Theo broke the silence.

"You were right."

"About what?"

"Getting custody of Allison." Theo glanced over at his partner in crime. "I'm curious, what did you say to Olivia that made her decide to choose you?"

Beca sighed. "I was just honest with her. I mean, I told her I thought you were a wonderful father and that together, we could give her a good home."

"Thank you for that." Theo smiled warmly at his wife. "Was there anything else?"

Looking down to her hands the former a cappella singer chuckled to herself. "She asked if I would be willing to sacrifice my career for Allison." after a long pause Beca raised her head and turned to her husband.. "I said yes."

"But...music is your life." Theo couldn't believe that Beca would do such a thing. "Did you really mean that?"

"Yeah...I did." Beca nodded to affirm her decision. "She's more important."

Like a light bulb going off, Theo fully understood why she opted not to take the Depo-Provera injection.

"After last night you might have gotten pregnant."

"I know."

"And you're okay with that?"

Beca emptied her lungs. "I'll have to be." and nervously bit her lower lip. "You know, I never wanted to get married or have kids, but here I am going against everything I used to believe in. I mean shit! I broke up with Jesse over this."

"I know you did." Theo replied with affection. "What do you think changed your mind?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Beca raked her fingers through her hair. "There's something about that little girl that makes me want to protect her. It's like I see myself in her. I've never felt this way before." and started tearing up.

When Theo saw how emotional Beca had become, he placed his hand over hers.

"Hey...are you okay?"

Wiping a fallen tear with the pads of her fingers, Beca nodded. "Most women get nine months to prepare for motherhood." she explained. "Other than holding Stacie's baby, I don't know shit about raising children and now I'm a legal guardian of a four year old and may have created another one."

"You're having regrets, aren't you?" Theo dared to ask as he entered the property and came to a complete stop. He was concerned there were too many moving parts for Beca whose life had taken a complete one-eighty in a short amount of time. Shutting down the engine he took a deep breath and came to a painful conclusion; Beca wasn't ready. "I'm sorry, I never stopped to think about what all of this was doing to you. It's too much too soon...I'm sorry for everything. I love you too damn much to do this to you. So, if you want out of this marriage, I'll let you go."

"What?" Beca snapped out of it. "Dude, what the hell are you talking about? Nobody is forcing me to do anything." she sighed deeply then continued on. "Like you I took an oath of marriage but I also promised a dying woman that her only child would be _our_ priority. Yes, I'm scared shitless about failing as a parent, but I've never backed down to a challenge, and I'm not about to start."

"What're you saying?"

"I'm saying let's go inside and get our daughter."

* * *

A/N: This chapter ran too long so the Bellas will reunite next time. Please review.


	16. Bemily - Part 1

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: After A Cappella

Chapter 16 - Bemily - Part 1

Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story will follow Beca after becoming a successful recording artist.

* * *

 _Beca's POV_

We were living in Theo's former bachelor pad high rise while my in-laws occupied the cottage in the suburbs. Not only did my husband's parents keep their word by relocating to London, they made a gallant effort to be part of our family. Because of their generosity we decided to pull the house off the real estate market and deed it over to them. It was only money, and between the two of us there was plenty.

Speaking of money, the life insurance policy that Nancy was awarded did exactly what it was meant to do. While her husband was detoxing in a substance abuse program, the deceased's sister made repairs to her home and was able to provide her children with all the things she wasn't able to before. Due to the age differences of our kids, Allison wasn't very close to her cousins however, Theo and I insisted the kids celebrate the holidays and their birthdays together like any ordinary family would.

Looking back on that day when Allison found out about her mother's passing, she took the news hard and like we expected, gravitated to me for comfort. What surprised me most was how easy it was for me to slip into the roles of wife and mother; it was as though I was meant for this life and never looked back. My dad felt especially close to his new granddaughter because she reminded him so much of me at that age; not only in appearance, she had the same snarky attitude and sarcasm that got my ass in a world of trouble growing up. He was right, I officially had my own " _mini me"_ who copied my style and looked up to me as a role model. Without realizing it, she was everything I ever wanted in a daughter, and when she accompanied me to recording sessions, she beamed with pride while I belted out lyrics to my next hit single. At that point she wasn't only my daughter, she became my biggest fan.

As the ninety day probation period came and went, we passed the scrutiny of Child Services then petitioned the courts for permanent custody of Allison and was victorious. As a result, we became that family who did everything together and actually enjoyed being around each other. In fact, on our daughter's fifth birthday we took a vacation to Disneyland in Paris and spent a week in one of their luxury resorts. When the Bellas found out that I, Beca Mitchell-Martin enemy of all things fun had visited a Disney property, they laughed their asses off. What they failed to understand was seeing the magic kingdom through the eyes of a child was a different kind of experience. An experience that made me want to have children of my own, which brings me to the next part…

When we didn't get pregnant in the first few months of marriage we ended up seeing a fertility specialist. After several tests were run it was determined that my hormone levels were imbalanced and needed some _fine tuning_. It was just as well that I didn't get knocked up right away because my career was taking off. With my first solo album released, it didn't take long before it went platinum which meant it was time for me to go on tour. To get used to the idea of touring, I was booked to perform at several music festivals in Europe starting with the ever so popular Lollapalooza in Berlin. However, before I packed my bags for the road I had some business to attend to in the states; Emily & Benji's wedding in Georgia and then the Grammys in Los Angeles.

* * *

 _Twelve Oaks Bed & Breakfast..._

"Mummy, what if they don't like me?"

"What!?" Beca questioned back, applying her eyeliner. She, Theo and Allison had arrived in Georgia the day before and spent the night in the historic Inn. "Jesus H Christ, kid. Don't be such a drama queen, the Bellas are going to love you, and you wanna know why?" she asked, making the little girl shrug her shoulders. "Because you're just like me."

"I am?"

"Come here." Beca placed her eyeliner pencil down and sat her daughter on her lap. "Okay, so it's no secret that I've never liked kids, that is until you came along and changed all of that."

"I did?"

"Yep." Beca nodded. "And I love _everything_ about you."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Even when I talk back?"

"Especially when you talk back." Beca grinned, tapping the tip of her nose. "And you wanna know why?"

Allison shrugged her shoulders again.

"Because you remind me what a pain in the ass I was to my parents."

"And you fancy that?" Alli inquired in her British accent.

Beca sighed. "I wouldn't go as far in saying I liked it but I respect your opinion...and your individuality."

The mature five-year-old smiled so wide her brilliant blue eyes sparkled. "So, does that mean I can get a tattoo?" she asked, testing the waters.

"What!?" Beca snapped, looking down at her child. "Hell no!"

"But…"

"How old are you again?" Beca asked rhetorically then stopped herself and remembered a conversation she had with her husband about parenting. "I'll tell you what, when you turn sixteen, I will personally take you to get your first ink. Shit, I'll even get another one...but in the meantime, temporary tattoos IN GOOD TASTE is what your father and I have agreed to...NOTHING PERMANENT!"

"But mum, that's eleven years from now." she pointed out, having done the math. "Do I really have to wait that long?" Allison asked again. When Beca nodded to enforce her decision, she huffed in frustration. "That's bloody nonsense!"

"Hey…" Beca smirked at the sulking child in her arms. "Don't be in such a hurry to grow up." and embraced her daughter. "You know I love you, right?"

Alli sighed and nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's just…"

"Honey, you have your entire life ahead of you, so enjoy what you have now because you never know when life is going to throw you a curveball."

"She's right." Theo entered the room and plucked his daughter from his wife's lap. "How're my two favorite women doing?"

"Great! Guess who wants to get inked?" Beca nonchalantly asked, turning around to the vanity mirror to finish applying her makeup. "I said no."

"Alli-kins, if I'm not mistaken we've already had this conversation." Theo tried to reason with their adolescent dressed in a peach colored chiffon dress. "How about we ask your mum how old she was."

"That's probably not a good idea." Beca warned, putting on her face.

"Why?"

"Because I was an angry little shit who did it without my parents consent." she dabbed her eyeliner with a Q-tip.

"Well...okay, but you were already an adult, right?"

"Nope!" Beca quipped, applying her mascara. "Not even close."

"Well, how bloody old were you?" Theo was officially perplexed.

"Dude," Beca turned around to face her husband. "I was fourteen and did it on a dare." she snorted at the distant memory. "God, they were so pissed, I was grounded for a month but it was SO worth it."

"You're not helping."

"I know!"

"You really were a badass." Theo shook his head while his wife and daughter high-fived each other. They were so much alike, it was scary. "Alli, disregard everything you just heard. If you copy your mum you'll be grounded for the rest of your life." he threatened, trying to undo the damage. "Anyway, we want to give you the world but there are some things that have to wait until you're of legal age."

Realizing she made a decision without consulting with her husband first, Beca gnawed on her lower lip. "Um...I know we should have discussed this first but I sort of compromised by saying I would take her when she turned sixteen."

Theo frowned then gave it more thought. It was two years before Allison would be of legal age and two years after his badass wife rebelled against her parents. "I like it." and nodded in agreement. "Alright kiddo, you heard what she said, now let's leave your mum alone so she can finish getting ready."

Beca smiled at her husband's reflection in the mirror who was dressed impeccably for the afternoon wedding. Wearing beige colored slacks and a matching vest with a white dress shirt underneath, Theo could've easily passed for a male model in a fashion magazine. "You look hot."

Theo grinned at his wife's compliment. "That's because I have a gorgeous wife who _always_ makes me look good." Lowering his daughter to the ground he brought his spouse to her feet and into his arms. "Not only are you beautiful with the voice of an angel, I couldn't have asked for a better partner and mother for my child." and pressed his lips to hers. Allison rolled her eyes at her parent's PDA, stormed out of the room and slammed the door, leaving the newlyweds in stitches. When their laughter died down, Theo became more serious. "Just so you know, I've made arrangements to have someone watch our little angel so I can whisk you away during the reception."

"Oh yeah?" Beca became more interested. Now that they had an inquisitive child in the home, private time for them was sacred. "And do what?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Theo leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to bring you up here and have my way with you." he teased, untying her robe to drool over her barely there lace undergarments. "Fuck, my wife is sexy..."

"You're not so bad yourself." Beca flirted back and blushed at the predator look her husband was giving her. When Theo's eyes dropped to the swells of her breasts he couldn't stand it any longer and latched onto her neck. Moaning in delight her head fell back, granting him better access to her pulse point. "Babe, we can't do this now." she was becoming breathless. "The Bellas are going to be here at any moment." and struggled to maintain her composure. The more he kissed along her neck and shoulders the more she found herself drowning in desire. "Fuck it...they can wait." and ran her fingers through his hair while he went to town on her heated flesh.

With their daughter in the next room and the Bellas due to arrive at any minute they came to their senses and abandoned their carnal desire.

"If we didn't have this bloody wedding to attend I would fuck your brains out right here and right now."

"Mmm...you have such a way with words." Beca chuckled, bringing his lips up to hers. "I love your filthy mouth."

"Oh yeah?" he smiled against her lips. "Wait until you see what I do with it later." and kissed his wife passionately. They were getting caught up in their make out session until someone knocked on the door. "Blimey fuck!" Theo reluctantly tore himself away. "Finish getting yourself ready while I go let them in."

As soon as he left her presence Beca stood up and secured the robe around her. Sitting back down to finish applying her makeup, she noticed the color in her cheeks; she was flushed from their impromptu make out session. Since declaring her love to Theo it didn't take much for her to get riled up in their lovemaking. While gathering her hair for a loose bun she noticed the beginning of a hickey just above her clavicle. "Shit!" she condemned herself for letting it happen then tried her best to cover it up with makeup and long curly strands of hair that fell into place.

When she was satisfied with the result she gave herself a moment to contemplate what was ahead for her. She was about to participate in a wedding as the matron of honor while her ex-boyfriend was the best man. Was it going to be weird? Yes. But she always kept her promises and this was no exception. Other than Chloe who attended her civil ceremony, the Bellas that were able to make the trip to Georgia hadn't seen how domesticated she'd become and were in for a rude awakening. Rising to her feet she removed her robe and draped it over a chair. Walking over to the freshly ironed strapless floral gown, she took it off the hanger and carefully stepped into it. As she positioned the material around her bosom she reached behind to secure the dress.

"I've got it." Theo entered the room and zipped her up. When he pressed his lips to her floral tattoo on the back of her shoulder, she felt electricity running through her in response to his delicate touch. The gown fit like a second skin and emphasized her curves. Slipping on her coordinating heels she finished off the look with eloquent jewelry and rose colored lip gloss; she was ready. When Theo spun her around it nearly took his breath away. "You really are stunning." he praised, extending his arm to the love of his life.

* * *

Waiting in the living room Aubrey, Chloe, Cynthia Rose and Stacie couldn't believe how much Beca had changed. Without her trademark dark eye makeup and ear monstrocity, their former a cappella captain no longer fit the profile of a badass and was showing more skin then any of them had ever seen.

"I'll be inside if you need me." Theo planted a kiss to his wife's lips then smiled at their guests. "Ladies."

"Oh wait!" Beca rushed over to her husband. "Can you please send her out? I need to do her hair."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, your friends are here. I can probably manage."

"I'm sure you can but...I promsed her." she grinned.

"Okay." Theo grinned back. "I'll send her in a few minutes." then left the room.

"Wow!" Chloe looked over her bestie and was officially in shock. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, what have you done with Beca?" Aubrey joked, getting some chuckles from the other girls. "Seriously though, you look amazing."

"You really do." Stacie agreed with the blonde.

"Yeah and whether you like it or not, marriage looks good on you. How's Allison?" Cynthia Rose asked.

Before Beca could answer, a familiar voice spoke up.

"Hey boss, remember me?"

"Oh my God!" Beca would know that voice anywhere. Spinning around she couldn't believe it. They hadn't seen or heard from the Aussie since performing on The Voice in L.A., and that was several months ago. "You're actually here!"

"Yeah, I figured all the years of insulting the twig bitch, the least I could do is honor her with my presence on her big day."

"It's really good to see you, Ames." Beca hugged her former roommate. "So, how long until you have to go back?"

"That all depends."

"On what?" Aubrey asked.

"Well…"

"Amy, what are you not telling us?" Chloe asked.

"You'll never guess who my date is for this shindig."

"No fucking way." Stacie guessed it right away. "After all these years, you're still into that guy?"

"What can I say?" Amy asked rhetorically, showing her pearly white teeth. "I like the way he works it."

The Bellas groaned at her description. Fat Amy was of course talking about the one and only John "Bumper" Allen from their college days. They'd broken up before Worlds because he was getting too serious but now that some of the girls were settling down, it was time for her to follow suit. When the millionaire got the wedding invite and found out it was taking place not too far from where it all started, she knew that her ex-boyfriend, who was still affiliated with their alma mater, would be attending.

"But you broke up with him." Chloe pointed out.

"Yeah...didn't you say you wanted your freedom?" Beca inquired further.

"What happened to you out there?" Aubrey finally asked.

"Guys, I was wrong." the Aussie finally confessed. "Seeing all of you in relationships and starting families of your own made me realize money isn't worth a damn thing if you don't have a warm body to share it with."

"Amen sister." Cynthia Rose added.

"Is that all?" Stacie inquired further.

"No." Amy lowered her eyes and spoke quietly. "I miss my family."

"Looks like someone is finally growing up." Aubrey pulled her Australian sister in for a hug. "We missed you too, Amy."

"Guys…" Stacie quietly got everyone's attention. "Speaking of growing up, take a look over there..."

With all eyes on Beca, who was so focused on French braiding Allison's hair, she didn't realize everyone had stopped talking and was observing them. When the former a cappella leader was finished, she spun her daughter around. "You look just like a princess." her compliment had the young girl giggling then concluded with a kiss on the tip of her nose. It was a side of Beca they'd never seen.

"So do you mummy." and extended her little arms around her neck. "I'm sorry about earlier, I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." Beca shut her eyes momentarily and embraced her child while the Bellas clutched onto their chests at the beautiful moment between them. "So, I need you to go with daddy while I do my thing in the wedding. Okay?"

Allison nodded and gave her mother a peck on the lips then ran off to find her father who was waiting in the bedroom.

In the meantime the room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"What?" Beca asked, looking at the shocked expressions. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all, Beca." Chloe was moved to tears. "You really saved that little girl."

"Actually, I think it's the other way around." Beca smiled warmly at her sisters who were still speechless. "I never thought I would ever say this but...I _love_ being a mother."

"It shows." Stacie beamed. "So when are you going to have one of your own?"

Beca smirked at her inquiry but didn't answer. "Come on girls, let's get Legacy hitched." and like the other times when they performed a cappella for the public, she led them out the door.

* * *

With Theo and Allison taking their seats next to Amy, Cynthia Rose, Stacie and their significant others in the audience, Aubrey, Beca and Chloe joined the wedding party where Jesse and the groomsmen were trying to keep Benji calm. But when the former captain of the Trebles saw his ex-girlfriend, he did a double take because he'd never seen Beca look so eloquent and at peace with herself. This was not the same girl he met in college who serenaded him in front of thousands. This was not the same woman with walls higher than Mount Everest who rarely let anyone in. This was a much more confident Beca with a radiant glow. During their many years together they were in love, but today her heart belonged to someone else. It made Jesse happy to see her so opened up but it also saddened him when he remembered his own predicament.

Taking his position next to Beca, they waited for the musical queue then began their stroll down the aisle. It was awkward at first until Jesse broke the silence.

"He's a lucky man."

"Hmm...?"

"You're husband." Jesse answered. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." Beca casually replied. "How's Leila?"

"I wouldn't know."

Beca turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

"You were right about her."

"Right about what?"

"The baby's not mine."

"What!?" Beca nearly stopped the procession. "How do you know?"

"Because the biological father finally stepped up." Jesse turned to Beca. "The dude's in love with her."

"Um...okay, but…"

"I should've listened to you." Jesse admitted. "She lied about that night, we never had sex and now she wants to be with him."

"I'm sorry Jess, what're you gonna do?"

"It's not what I'm going to do, it's what I've already done." and smiled so wide, the lines reached his eyes. "I'm divorced, Becs. I'm a free man and couldn't be happier."

* * *

A/N: Tune in to next time for more of the Applebaum wedding and unexpected developments. Please review.


	17. Bemily - Part 2

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: After A Cappella

Chapter 17 - Bemily - Part 2

Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story will follow Beca after becoming a successful recording artist.

* * *

"What!?" Beca stopped the procession. "Okay, I get that you're divorced, and that's great but..." she waved her hand like a crazed Italian. "How can you not remember having sex? I mean, physical things happen."

"Really?" he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. A trait he picked up from his ex. "I was drunk off my ass, things weren't exactly working that night." Jesse admitted with shame. "You out of all people should know how lousy I perform after I've been drinking."

Beca cringed at the distant memory. "What I don't understand is why you let yourself get so drunk in the first place."

"Why would that even matter to you?"

"It doesn't."

"Anyway, she said I passed out before, you know…"

"And you believe her?" Beca asked, playing devil's advocate. "She's a pathological liar! How do you know for sure that kid isn't yours?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Guys..." Chloe whispered, interrupting the pair. "Do you really think this is the best time to be discussing this? I mean, if you haven't noticed there's sort of a wedding going on."

"No shit!" Beca and Jesse lashed back in unison then looked around to find all eyes and ears on them.

"Come here!" Beca whisper shouted, motioning for Jesse to resume their pace. "We'll continue this later."

"Fine." Jesse agreed. "Hey Becs?"

"What!?" she snapped.

"We're finally walking down the aisle together."

"You're such a weirdo!"

"And you're beautiful."

Instead of responding with a smart ass remark Beca looked to the heavens with a classic eye roll then concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. As matron of honor she had a responsibility to fulfill as two of her closest friends were getting married but at that very moment she was too distracted and failing miserably at it.

Jesse cracked a smile at her spirit. He loved getting under her skin and this was no exception. When they reached the white lattice gazebo decorated with colorful flowers, they split down the center to their perspective sides and took their positions. Turning around to face the audience the rest of the wedding party followed suit until both sides were lined up and ready to receive the bride and groom. As Benji made his way down the aisle he was accompanied by his proud parents. Kissing their son on each cheek they took their seats in the front row and waited for their future daughter-in-law to make her appearance. Taking his place next to his best man, Jesse patted his friend's back while ' _Here Comes the Bride'_ was queued up. With all eyes on Emily, she was a vision of beauty.

"Look at her, man." Jesse whispered to the groom who was struggling emotionally as everyone rose to their feet. "Do you remember the first time you realized you loved her?" Jesse asked his best friend.

"Yeah." Benji sniffed. "Like it was yesterday."

While Emily strolled down the aisle with her parents, Benji's mind took a stroll down memory lane...

 _It happened in Copenhagen at the World's A Cappella Championship. Benji had always been a big supporter of the Bellas and wanted to make sure the United States was being properly represented. Having seen their rehearsals, Benji and Jesse got an idea and purchased all of the flashlights they could find and distributed the entire lot to the audience. But before the girls went on, Benji had snuck backstage to wish the Bellas good luck when his life took an expected turn. Emily was so touched by his presence and support for the Bellas that she kissed him not once, but twice and was forever his. The former magician's apprentice had never been kissed like that before and had officially fallen in love. The occasion had been witnessed by none other than Beca, the leader of the Bellas who acknowledged the pair with the smirkiest of smirks. By the time Benji returned to the crowd where Jesse was keeping their space, he was already contemplating a life with the youngest Bella and never looked back._

"Hey man, you okay?" Jesse asked softly, bringing the groom back to reality. Benji was so choked up, all he could do was nod as his beautiful bride was delivered to him at the altar and stood by his side.

As the ceremony continued on Jesse reflected on his own life and how things might have turned out had Beca accepted his proposal that afternoon in Central Park. He couldn't help himself and looked over at his ex girlfriend who was focused on the pair tying the knot. But when Beca caught him staring at her, he quickly looked away.

"Are you guys okay?" Chloe whispered, leaning closer to Beca's ear. "I mean, this can't be easy."

"We're fine." Beca quickly replied.

"Emily and Benjamin you have pledged your faith to each other in the company of your family and friends." The officiant went on. "By the power vested in me by the State of Georgia I now pronounce you husband and wife. Benjamin you may now kiss your beautiful bride."

 _And they did..._

"Family and friends, I am proud to present for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Appelbaum."

As the crowd erupted with joy the wedding party surrounded the bride and groom in celebration of their union. After a million photos were taken it was time for the reception to begin.

With introductions by the DJ they went right into the first dance. As the bride and groom led the way to the dance floor, their paired up wedding party couples followed suit.

"How do you know it's not yours?" Beca asked her dance partner, picking up where they left off.

After a twirl Jesse answered her question. "Because of this." and whipped out a photo from an inside pocket that showed a dark skinned baby. "He takes after his father."

"Are you shitting me?" Beca couldn't help herself and nearly doubled over with laughter. "No wonder she came clean, the bitch had no choice."

"No she didn't." Jesse laughed along with her. "It's good to see you happy again. How's married life treating you?"

"Good." Beca answered without any delay. "Actually, _really_ good."

"Well, you look fantastic." Jesse's compliment made her blush. "And how're you and Allison getting along?"

"She's an amazing little girl and so much like me. People think I'm her real mother." Beca winked at her husband and daughter who were standing off to the side. When the rest of the wedding guests were encouraged to join in, Alli stood on her daddy's feet while they danced. Hearing the little girl giggle brought a genuine smile to Beca's face. She loved her immediate family and decided to confide in her ex. "Um...we're considering having our own."

"You?" Jesse was floored. "But you said you didn't want any."

"You're right, I didn't." Beca agreed. "That is until Allison came along and changed all that."

"What's happened to you?"

"I've changed, Jesse. I'm not the same girl you met in college."

Before Jesse could respond, Theo cut in. "I think you've monopolized my wife long enough. May I?"

"Of course." Jesse graciously stepped aside and watched his ex slow dance with her spouse not realizing he was being observed.

"What's up Treble?"

"Hey Amy."

"You know there's still love there."

"Yeah but heart belongs to someone else."

"Did she tell you that?"

"She didn't have to." Jesse couldn't stand seeing the only woman he ever loved in the arms of another man. "Excuse me." and headed for the bar where some of the original Treblemakers were hanging out.

"Dude, you look like you can use a drink." Donald followed his gaze to the dance floor. "I see you're still hung up on a certain Bella."

"Yeah, don't you know it." Jesse sighed, then got the attention of the bartender. "Scotch on the rocks please."

"Whoa...careful man, I know it's an open bar but that shit can fuck you up." Bumper added. "You gotta get passed her and move on, she's only gonna hurt you again."

"Is that what you did with Amy?" Jesse asked his former a cappella captain. "You know, move on?"

"No, not quite." Bumper let out a sigh. "What can I say, I like the way she blows my pitch pipe. But at least she's not somebody else's wife."

"Thanks for that reminder." Jesse scoffed at the inconsiderate remark. "She's married because of that little girl."

"Are you sure about that?" Bumper questioned back while Donald nodded in agreement then added his two sense.

"Man, look around you, there are single girls who would love to be with a class act like you. Forget about Beca and get on with your life."

"Don, I appreciate the sentiment, but regardless of what we've been through, I still love her. Always have and always will."

When the bartender brought his drink, Jesse took a sip of the hard liquor then returned his glass to the counter. He couldn't stop watching Beca while she laughed in the arms of her husband, and then they kissed. It infuriated the former Treble even more because the girl he used to date didn't believe in public displays of affection.

"C'mon man, let's go for a walk." Donald tried to get his buddy's attention off his ex.

 _And then it happened..._

When the cozy couple walked off the dance floor and out the door, leaving their daughter in the hands of the Bellas, Jesse fumed at the thought of what they were up to and tossed back his strong cocktail as though it was water.

"Bartender!" Jesse growled, holding up his empty glass. "Make it a double!"

* * *

Laying in each other's arms Beca couldn't stop thinking about Jesse's predicament and broke the silence.

"The baby wasn't his."

"Hmm...?"

"She lied to him." Beca admitted, raising her head to look at her spouse. "Turns out they didn't even have sex."

"What in the bloody hell?" Theo protested in his British accent. "Wouldn't the Yank remember if he'd done the deed?"

"That's what I said, we'll not in those exact words." Beca joked lightheartedly. "Anyway, he admitted to being totally shitfaced."

"Do you believe him?"

Beca nodded. "He showed me a picture...baby's black like his father." after a beat she continued. "They're divorced now so the bitch could be with the sperm donor."

"Wow!" Theo was genuinely surprised by the turn of events. "I'm happy for him."

"Me too." Beca agreed. "Um...I told Jesse that we're planning on expanding our family."

"You did?" Theo smiled. "How did he take it?"

"Not so good."

"Why?"

"You have to understand." Beca laid on her side to face her husband. "When we were together I didn't want any of this. I mean, the idea of starting a family was the last thing on my list. I was career oriented and that was it."

"I think you did want it but weren't ready to commit."

"You're probably right." Beca sighed in resignation. "But I can see why he would be angry with me."

Theo turned on his side and side swept a strand of hair off her face. "Are you happy?"

"What do you think?" Beca cupped the side of his face and guided his lips to hers.

Theo smiled warmly at his partner. "I think my wife is an amazing woman."

"You're not so bad yourself." and pressed her lips to his. "But...as much as I would love to continue this we should probably get back before they send out a search party for us."

"Let them wait a little longer." Theo flipped them over so she was beneath him. "Our daughter's being watched and I'm not quite done pleasuring my stunning wife."

"Mmm…" Beca moaned softly while her partner trailed kisses along her neck. "Well, if you put it that way..." and opened herself up to another round of lovemaking.

* * *

Sometime later Beca and Theo returned to the reception.

"I'm going to check on our daughter." Theo kissed his wife then walked off leaving Beca alone until an inebriated Jesse came over.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Jesse slurred his speech. "For the record, you _suck_ as a matron of honor."

"And you're drunk." she retorted.

"Yes, that I am." he hiccuped then leaned forward. "Is it me or do you smell like a dude?" Jesse gave her a look of disgust, then gasped when he understood why. "You little slut!"

"Jesus..." Beca whispered to herself. She feared something like this could happen between them at the wedding but hoped it wouldn't come to it. "Grow the fuck up Jesse or...I know! Why don't you go fuck some random girl and then not remember it..."

"Ouch!" Jesse was always amused by her sharp tongue and this was no exception. "God, I love you..."

"That's nice, I'm married."

"So what, that never stopped you before." he gave a lopsided grin. "C'mon Becs, for old times sake…"

"Dude, I know you're shitfaced right now so I'm going to let this slide." Beca set her jaw. "Let's not forget the real reason we're here and get through this day for our friends."

"Is that what you did just now with your... _husband_?"

"That's none of your fucking business." Beca snapped.

"Fine!" Jesse hiccupped. "Just tell me one thing...is his junk bigger than mine?" he asked, looking down at himself.

"You're being an ass!" Beca admitted through gritted teeth. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because we're supposed to be together." he pointed between the two of them. "We're Jesseca...remember?"

"Not anymore." Beca whispered back. "Can't we just be friends?"

"No!" Jesse barked, drawing attention to them. "I want you back!"

"Shh...keep it down." Beca looked around to make sure no one was listening until her eyes met Theo's, who approached with caution.

"Is everything alright?"

""No." she merely answered. "Jesse's drunk and doesn't know what he's saying."

"Yes I do." Jesse snorted at his play on words. "I might be a little impaired but you (pointing at Theo) don't deserve her! In fact, if you hurt her again, I'll squeeze your skinny neck until…"

"That's enough!" Beca warned.

"No it isn't! I'm just getting warmed up." Jesse threatened.

"Okay mate, I think you've had enough of this." Theo plucked his hard liquor drink from his grasp then grabbed him by his wrist. "Let's get you some coffee."

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Jesse yanked his arm away. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Beca was mortified with Jesse's reckless behavior. When she was about to go off on him there was an announcement from the stage; the wedding couple was about to address their guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Benji opened. "On behalf of my wife and I, we wanted to thank you all for being here and sharing our special day. There's a bunch of people to acknowledge for organizing this wedding but there's two very special people we would like to personally thank for bringing us together. Jesse, my first friend and roommate at Barden helped me overcome my lack of confidence and gave me the courage to pursue my beautiful wife. And Beca, without your friendship and support, we wouldn't be here today. We love you both and can't thank you enough for what you did for us."

At that moment Jesse grabbed a champagne flute off a passing tray and staggered to the center of the dance floor. "To Bemily," he slurred, holding up his glass to the bride and groom. "May you live happily ever after, like a goddamn Disney film."

"Jesse...stop!" Beca whispered, trying to minimize the damage.

"I'm not done!" Jesse insisted.

"Yes you are." Beca couldn't be anymore embarrassed by their scene and tried to save face. "Guys, you're very welcome and congratulations, we love you too." then turned toward her inebriated ex. "It's time to go."

"I couldn't agree more." Theo added. "C'mon man, let's get you sobered up so we can talk more about this."

Jesse shook his head then directed his attention on his former best friend and/or lover. "You know what, Becky?" he paused with a sigh. "You can go to the _fucking_ Grammys without me!"

"Seriously mate, she's going with me...her husband."

"Oh yeah?" Feeling a sense of betrayal Jesse looked between the two and had enough. "Well then... _fuck_ you both!" and staggered off leaving them shaking their heads.

"Jesse!" Beca yelled out.

"Let him go." Theo stopped his wife from going after him. "There's no reasoning with him when he's like this. Give him some time, he'll come around."

The following day Jesse took the first flight back to Los Angeles. There would be no reconciling between them.

* * *

In the months following their friend's wedding Beca and Theo attended the Grammys with Adam, DJ Khaled and their significant others. As predicted, Maroon 5 and Beca's hit single won best collaborated song and Beca won best new artist. She had a loving family, fame and fortune; it was everything the former a cappella singer had dreamed of and so much more. With her relationship with Theo and Allison blossoming, her friendship with Jesse was nonexistent. What transpired at the wedding had destroyed the special ties that made Beca and Jesse so special. But that would soon change...

Receiving a disturbing call in the middle of the night, Beca felt compelled to act on the terrible news she received; Jesse's father had suffered a massive heart attack that left him in a comatose state. The patriarch of the family needed a quadruple bypass but in his weakened condition, wasn't expected to survive the procedure. Jesse had already lost the love of his life but now he was faced with losing his hero, and that was too much loss to endure in a lifetime. Turning to alcohol once again as a coping method, Jesse had fallen into a deep depression and isolated himself from his family and friends. As a last resort, Janet Swanson reached out to the one person who could reel her son back in. She'd always considered Beca a daughter and was now calling in a simple favor. It was understood what was being asked of her and sacrifice she would be making. But to distance herself from the one person who showed her how to love and trust, she might as well cease being human. And with the Swanson's accepting her as family, there was no way she could turn her back on them.

After a heated discussion with her husband, Theo forbid her to see Jesse and threw down an ultimatum which didn't sit well with Beca. She was caught between a rock and a hard place as she considered her options. If she insisted on going to Atlanta their marriage was over, however if she stayed in London with her immediate family, then she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

After careful consideration Beca removed her wedding rings and placed them on her bedroom dresser. Leaving a note on Allison's night stand she promised the little girl she would not stop being her mother but needed to help a friend in need. As she rolled her luggage through the foyer, Theo stopped her.

"Don't leave." he begged, blocking her path. "If you go out there, you'll be filled with crushing regret."

"And if I stay?" Beca reached around to press the call button on the elevator. "I'll lose my soul."

Theo sighed in defeat. Jesse was her first love and she was sacrificing everything to help him. "If you love something..." he mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" she asked, not quite hearing him.

"If you love something set it free." he repeated a little louder. "If it comes back it's yours. If not, it was never meant to be."

Understanding the meaning behind the saying, he stepped aside and let her pass.

After a beat Beca acknowledged him. "I'm coming back."

"No you won't." Theo spoke with confidence. "Goodbye Beca."

Entering the elevator, Beca turned around then pressed the button to the ground floor. "I'm sorry." were her last words as the doors slid shut. Breaking down emotionally she realized her actions paralleled her father's when he abandoned his wife and daughter then wondered if what she was doing was any better.

* * *

A/N: Is this the end of Beca and Theo? Please review.


	18. The Cabin by the Lake

SDisclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: After A Cappella

Chapter 18 - The Cabin by the Lake

Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story will follow Beca after becoming a successful recording artist.

* * *

 _Piedmont Atlanta Hospital - Intensive Care Unit  
_  
Sitting in a chair next to her husband's bed, Janet Swanson heard a knock on the glass enclosure and looked up.

"You're here!" Janet sprung to her feet and couldn't believe that Beca had made the trip from London to be there in her time of need. After an emotional embrace, she filled Beca in about her husband's condition who, after suffering from a massive coronary was put in an induced coma and breathing through a ventilator. Jim Swanson was being kept in this state so his body could stabilize enough to be operated on. According to Janet when they received the poor prognosis days ago, Jesse fled the hospital and hadn't been heard from since. Ignoring phone calls and text messages, her son was officially off the grid. Nobody knew where he'd gone but Beca had an idea…

"I'll bring him back." Beca promised the woman she once considered a second mother who often joked that she was too good for her happy-go-lucky son. Beca didn't know what to expect or what she needed to do when she found Jesse, but somehow and someway she was going to get through to him and help mend their family. "Contact me if his condition changes." Beca urged, hugging her ex-boyfriend's mother.

* * *

Approximately forty miles away, Beca arrived to her destination. Driving her rental vehicle off road to a secret place that she and Jesse often visited, she shut off the engine then sat quietly contemplating her next move. She hadn't really thought things through, all she knew was that she had to rescue Jesse from himself before he was lost forever. Looking at herself in the vehicle's visor mirror, she touched up her makeup with the tips of he fingers, reapplied her lip gloss and fluffed her hair. Noticing another set of tire tracks and fresh footprints, she figured Jesse had probably gotten a ride there then traveled on foot. Exiting her vehicle she stretched her limbs then began her trek down a narrow unpaved path. After a ten minute hike she turned a corner and there he was. Sitting alone on a boulder next to the lake, Jesse was deep in thought and indulging himself in a rather large bottle of Jameson.

"Hey!" Beca announced herself.

Jesse whipped his neck around and took a double take. "Where the hell did you come from?"

Ignoring his question, Beca made her way over and sat down next to him.

"May I?" she motioned for the green tinted bottle. Jesse handed it over and watched her down the pungent liquid then wipe her mouth with her sleeve.

"You shouldn't be here." he abruptly grabbed the whiskey back and took another drink.

Grabbing the bottle again she gulped down the caramel colored liquid some more. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

Jesse sighed with frustration. "Beca, I'm not in the mood to argue with you."

"Then don't." she quipped, taking another long swig.

"Whatever." he grabbed the bottle and tossed back the hard liquor then had enough of his ex-girlfriend's insistence. "I'm going to ask you one more time and then I'm going to throw your ass over my shoulder and get you on the next flight back to London. Why the _fuck_ are you here!"

Taking back the Irish Whiskey she took another healthy swig then finally answered him. "You're mom called me."

"She shouldn't have done that."

"She's worried about you!" Beca raised her voice and took another sip. "Isn't it bad enough that her husbands in critical condition?"

Jesse looked away to shield his expression. "Yeah...well, the fool did it to himself."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do!" Jesse turned to face her. "He was warned years ago about having high cholesterol and did nothing about it. That asshole's going to die young, just like his father did."

"Dude, your dad is in critical condition and your mom is a nervous wreck. Where's this anger coming from?" Beca was appalled by his atrocious attitude. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I've changed, Beca. I'm not the same boy you met in college."

"Obviously." she spoke under her breath. Hearing her words being used against her, Beca sighed in resignation. She knew it was now or never that she needed to get through to him. "You really wanna know why I'm here?"

"Yeah…tell me."

"I'm here for you, Jesse." and held up her left hand minus her bridal ring set.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means my marriage is over."

"That was quick." Jesse quipped, taking back the bottle and indulged himself some more. "What happened?"

"It's just not working out." was all she was willing to admit and grabbed the bottle to finish it off. "I walked out on him."

"What about your daughter?"

"I left her a note while she was sleeping."

"Beca, you can't do that to her." Jesse sighed in disappointment. "She's already lost one mother..."

"I know but its done." Beca began to tear up imaging Allison's grief when she woke up and discovered she had left. "I walked out on my family the same way my dad walked out on his. Let's face it, I'm no better than he was."

"Yes you are." he urged. "Don't do this to yourself."

Just as she hoped he was coming around, focusing on her marital problems instead of his own miserable existence. She just needed to keep him engaged. "It's too late, and...the whiskey's gone." Beca wallowed in her pity then tossed the empty bottle into the lake. "Aren't we the pair." she sighed, shaking her head. "What's ironic is that I came here to help you when I'm just as fucked up."

"Why did you leave him?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Did he cheat on you?"

"No."

"Did he hit you?"

"No."

Refusing to give any specifics, Beca was a closed book. What she wasn't telling him was what caused the break-up in the first place; her concern and need to be there for him.

"Well, if he didn't do either of those things then you need to go home and work things out."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"And so are you Mitchell or is it Martin these days?"

"Nevermind." Beca shook her head and let out a sigh of discontent. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me..." Jesse challenged her but she wasn't opening up. Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with her, he got to his feet and helped Beca to hers. "C'mon, lets go for a walk." he suggested but being the light weight she always was, Beca lost her footing and stumbled forward. "Whoa!" Jesse caught her before falling into the lake. The close vicinity of their bodies had an immediate effect on both of them. With their lips nearly touching they were two people with undeniable attraction. With his heart rate racing, Jesse desperately wanted to kiss her but didn't want to take advantage of the situation. "It seems I'm always rescuing you." he spoke softly, his eyes glued to her mouth.

"Not this time." extending her hand around his neck Beca guided his lips to hers. The kiss was tentative at first but soon progressed into much more. When they realized what was happening, they backed away from each other.

"What're we doing?" Jesse asked, breathless as though he was sprinting to the finish line. "You're still married!"

"Not for long..." Beca replied, her face flushed like a tomato.

After a beat they nodded in agreement then came together like a couple of pubescent teenagers in heat. They were so in tune with each other they groaned in unison. It had been all long time since these two felt this kind of passion, and with alcohol driving their lust, there was no turning back. When the kiss ended the only thing heard was the sound of their rapid breaths until Beca broke the silence. "Is the cabin still here?"

"Yes."

"Take me there."

The cabin by the lake represented the first time they were intimate and every anniversary they celebrated afterwards. It was their secret hideaway where they could get away from Barden, their friends and all things a cappella.

After a short walk the small log home was exactly the way she remembered it. To her surprise Jesse had a key that allowed them entrance then noticed a fire was already blazing in the fireplace. She would need to question him about that later. As soon as they were inside, Jesse shut the door and body slammed Beca against a wall while devouring her lips.

With whiskey playing havoc with her senses, Beca's head was swimming. Jesse appeared to be in more control of his faculties but she wondered if he was feeling as tipsy as her. The more they made out the more she wanted him, until Jesse abruptly ended the kiss. He was fighting temptation and knew they wouldn't be able to stop once they started.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" he asked, their foreheads pressed together. Being the gentlemen he always was Jesse was making sure she knew what she was getting herself into.

"Yes." she answered softly, taking a step back and began to unbutton her plaid shirt. "Like I said before, my marriage is over."

Jesse was fixated on Beca who was practically throwing herself at him. "This is a _very_ bad idea."

"I know...it's the worst." Beca agreed with a smirk, removing her shirt completely. "Do you want me to stop?" she asked, unsnapping her skinny jeans.

"No..." he breathed, removing his t-shirt over his head. "You're all I ever think about."

"I am?" she took off her shoes and lowered her pants so she was left in her matching undergarments. "Why is that?"

Jesse's eyes dilated at the sight of her toned body. "Because I still love you."

"Show me."

They came together like a couple of high power magnets, with teeth and lips crashing they couldn't get enough of each other. Not wasting another moment Jesse reached around and unhooked her bra and held it in place while kissing her bare shoulder and nibbling along her neck. As the flimsy material fell down her arms his hands gravitated to her breasts. The soft moans escaping her nearly sent his libido into orbit. When she went for his belt and undid his pants he remembered a very important detail and stopped her. "Shit! We can't do this."

"Wait...What!?" she protested, not bothering to cover herself. "I thought you wanted this."

"I do, but I don't have anything." he sighed in frustration. "I didn't exactly expect to find you here, let alone have sex."

Beca thought about it then nonchalantly went on. "Don't worry about it."

"Are you insane?" he couldn't believe she would be willing to take the risk. As college sweethearts they had their share of false alarms, and that was while using birth control. The idea of playing Russian Roulette didn't thrill him even though he wanted desperately to be balls deep inside her. "If we make love, someone's going to get knocked up, and it won't be me."

After a beat Beca took a deep breath and replied. "Well...it won't be me either." Beca spoke under her breath but loud enough to be heard. Looking down to her sock covered feet she decided to come clean. "I can't get pregnant."

"What do you mean _can't_?" Jesse's demeanor changed to concern. "Why?"

"I don't know." she looked up to meet his gaze. "I've been to specialists but no one seems to know anything."

"How do you know it's not him?"

"Because the dude got his first wife pregnant twice. There's no other explanation, it has to be me. It's also one of the reasons we're not getting along." Beca paused before continuing on. "He'll never admit it, but I know he blames me."

"I'm sorry Beca, I didn't know."

"What's ironic is that I never wanted kids, that is until I met Allison." Beca became more subdued thinking about the little girl she left behind. "That kid is amazing and I wanted to give her a baby brother or sister. Can you fucking believe that?"

"Yes I can." Jesse became more sympathetic. Hearing Beca confide in him about her infertility, he wanted to know more. "How long have you been trying?"

"Since our wedding night."

"Jesus!"

"What can I say." she began to tear up. "I'm damaged goods."

"No...not to me." Jesse smiled warmly then caressed her cheek. " _This_ doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"And how do you feel?"

Without another word Jesse extended his hand and brought them over to the fireplace and lowered them to the fur lined rug. With the rest of their clothing removed the crackling sound of the burning logs and glow from the dancing flames provided the perfect ambience for their lovemaking.

* * *

 _Several hours later..._

Laying on his side, Jesse watched Beca sleep and recalled the first time they stayed at the cabin...

 _They were in their late teens and dating for a few months before deciding to "go all the way". Beca had been teased mercilessly by the Bellas for not "doing it" with her cute boyfriend and Jesse was getting it just as bad from the Trebles. To them there was no rush to "do the deed" because they were best friends and, or lovers who truly enjoyed each other's company. Then one evening after a movie-cation in her room, their innocence was threatened when Beca consented to take things further and encouraged Jesse to touch her below. When he slid his hand beneath her panties and felt how moist she was for him, they both knew they were ready to take the next step. Then hearing through the grapevine about "the cabin by the lake", Jesse called the owner who rented out the charming cottage and planned the perfect weekend for them._

 _He would never forget the first time they laid together in front of the fireplace without the confines of clothing or the way they pleasured each other like they never had before. They experienced a lot of firsts that night, but that was just the beginning..._

 _When Jesse settled between her thighs and saw Beca giving him permission to proceed, he carefully entered her and would never forget the softness and warmth surrounding him or the cry she let out when he broke through her barrier. It was intimacy at its finest as they shared this once in a lifetime moment._

 _For Beca, it was the first time she declared her love for him or anyone. Hearing her say the three powerful words was the turning point of their relationship because she let him into her heart. For_ _Jesse, it was the_ _most exquisite experience of his life because he was already head over heels in love with his girlfriend and came to the conclusion that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Little did he know that Beca Mitchell had trust issues with walls higher than Mount Everest and wasn't the marrying type, at least not yet..._

Putting on his briefs, Jesse smiled at her sleeping form, grabbed his cell phone then went outside to make a call. About fifteen minutes later he returned to the cabin to find Beca awake, wearing his t-shirt and adding a log to the fire.

Walking over to her, Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist. "I still love it when you wear my clothes." and kissed her passionately. "How do you feel?"

"Deliciously sore." she beamed, snaking her arms around his neck. "So, are you going to tell me why you have a key to this place?"

"I own it." he announced with pride.

"What?" she was blown away. "When did this happen?"

"Well..." he opened. "This place has a lot of good memories for us."

"I remember." Beca smirked because she understood where he was coming from.

"Sam, the previous owner and I got to talking one day when I was visiting my parents, and mentioned he was moving to Colorado to live with his daughter's family. He remembered us and sold it to me at a great price."

"I can't believe it." Beca was genuinely impressed. "He actually remembered us?"

"Yeah, he did. The man said we were his favorite customers because he'd never seen a couple so much in love. Anyway, I've been back a few times to do some minor improvements." he paused before continuing. "Being here just reminds me of happier times."

"Is that why you came back here? You know, because of your dad?"

Jesse nodded slowly. "Yes, after I found out about his condition, I came to the one place that always made me feel good."

"You're way too predictable, Swanson." Beca quipped. "I didn't know you bought the cabin but still had the feeling you'd be here."

"That's because you know me so well."

"Yeah...well, I'm also super hungover." Beca admitted, rubbing her forehead. "Do you have anything?"

Jesse chuckled at her predicament then fetched her a couple of Tylenol and glass of water. While he was gone Beca walked around the kitchenette looking for something to eat and spotted several bottles of Jameson in the pantry. It concerned her that he was stockpiling the stuff and would need to ask him about it.

"You've always been such a lightweight." he returned to her side. "Why did you drink so much?"

Beca popped the pills into her mouth then washed them down with the cool liquid. "Because the more I drank, the less you did." she placed the cup down and became stone cold serious. "Are you an alcoholic?"

"What!?" he never expected her to go there. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because of what happened with Leila and what transpired at Benji and Emily's wedding, and then earlier today." she crossed her arms. "I also found your stash." she was naturally referring to the Irish Whiskey. "Were you planning on coming here and drinking your life away?"

Jesse didn't know how to respond because she was right. When things turned sour he indulged in the drink until he felt nothing, numbing himself until the problem either resolved itself or no longer mattered to him. Turning away from Beca he shook his head and couldn't believe the direction of their conversation. A few hours before they were in the throes of passion and now they were discussing him potentially having an illness. If there was any truth to what she was saying, it was time for him to step up and accept responsibility.

"I'll stop." Jesse turned around and looked her in the eye. "As of right now, no more drinking." he gave his usual dorky smile that she fell in love with years before. "You have my word."

"Jesse, I want to believe you but shouldn't you see someone?" she suggested, pulling him closer. "You know, just in case it's worse than you think."

"You're right." Jesse conceded to her. "I'll do it for you."

"No." she replied, placing her hand over his heart. "I love you but you need to do this for yourself."

Blinking heavily he knew she was right. He had a drinking problem and needed help. What he wasn't telling her was the reason he turned to alcohol in the first place. He couldn't stand the fact that the love of his life had gotten married to someone else and was planning on having his babies. It was something he desperately wanted for himself but Beca's stubbornness and bad timing had gotten in the way. On top of that she'd fallen in love with Theo and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it, until now.

"I'll make some calls after I get back to L.A.."

"You mean after we go to the hospital?" she questioned, testing the waters. Jesse chuckled because Beca never lost focus of why she was there. Bring him back and reunite him with his family was her intent and she was sticking to it. "Um...you're mom texted me a little while ago, apparently you called her while I was asleep."

"Yeah...um, I needed to know how he was doing." Jesse struggled with his emotions. "Mom said his condition is unchanged and that he's being kept alive by a machine." his voice faultered, then all of the emotions he'd been keeping inside flooded like a storm surge. "I can't lose him, Becs. I can't lose my father..."

Sobbing on her shoulder, Beca held him while he fell apart. She'd seen him tear up at some stupid movie they watched together but never experienced him breaking down completely, and it was killing her to see him in so much pain. With her own tears falling she consoled him the best she could. This was the reason she insisted on going to Atlanta. She paid a hefty price for being there but Jesse was still her best friend and first love.

"Shh...I've got you." she rubbed his back while trying to stay composed. "Don't you dare give up on him because he's going to pull through." Beca willed her faith and strength into him. "I know this is hard on you but you're mom is alone and she's terrified...she wouldn't have called me otherwise."

Jesse listened intently and wiped the moisture from his eyes. "You're right, we'll leave at first light."

Beca had gotten through to him but the difficult stuff was yet to come...

* * *

A/N: Many of you have asked, how could I have Beca turn her back on her immediate family. This has always been a love triangle with a twist. The real question is, who will she end up with? Please review and tune in next time to find out.


	19. To Mend a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: After A Cappella

Chapter 19 - To Mend a Broken Heart

Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story will follow Beca after becoming a successful recording artist.

* * *

The following morning Beca and Jesse left the cabin and arrived at Piedmont Medical Center to find Janet Swanson sleeping in a chair next to her husband's bed in the Intensive Care Unit.

Beca observed as Jesse gently nudged his mother awake, who immediately sprung to her feet and embraced her son. Not wanting to spoil the mother and son moment, she stepped out of the room and wandered off to the nurse's station to find out where the chapel was located. After obtaining directions, Beca made her way back to the Swanson's where she was pulled into open arms.

"Thank you for bringing him back." Jesse's mother was eternally grateful to the girl who was as dependable as they came. Before Beca could say anything, they were visited by the cardiac specialist who had an update for them.

"Oh good, you're all here." Dr. Cooley opened. "Mrs. Swanson, we've stabilized your husband but he needs surgery as soon as possible. We'll need your consent to proceed."

Janet nodded then was handed a clipboard of forms to sign. After she and Jesse read over the procedure and disclosures in the event he didn't make it, she authorized the hospital to save her partner's life.

"Your husband is in good hands. His procedure is scheduled for tomorrow morning at six." the heart surgeon explained. "It's going to be a very long day so I suggest you go home and get some rest."

"I'm not leaving him!" Janet nearly lost it. "What if he wakes up?"

"Mom," Jesse put his hand over hers. "I'll be here until you return." Jesse advised. "Please let Beca take you home."

"Absolutely." Beca agreed. "You've been here for days, taking on this burden alone. We're here now so please let us help."

"She's right so you would be wise NOT to argue with her." Jesse winked at Beca who rolled her eyes.

Looking between the two, Janet knew something had transpired between them and smiled warmly at the pair. "Okay, I'll go with you."

* * *

Having driven Janet home, while she took a hot shower, Beca prepared them a freshly cooked meal. As they sat down to eat, Janet broke the silence.

"With everything going on I neglected to ask you about your family. How's your husband?"

"Jesse didn't tell you?" Beca answered with a question of her own while fixated on over twirling her pasta. "We're separated."

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that." she really was. "What happened?"

Beca gave it some thought before divulging the truth then placed her utensils on her plate. "He...um, didn't like the idea of me coming out here and gave me an ultimatum." she sighed with sadness. "So I left him."

Understanding what Beca gave up to be there, the older woman grew more sympathetic. "You sacrificed your marriage for us?"

"Yes, and I would do it all over again." Beca answered with conviction. The Bellas might have softened her over the years but she was still a head strong woman with integrity. "Like my mom always told me, _if_ _there's no trust, then there's no marriage."_ taking a sip of wine Beca thought about the crap she just regurgitated and rolled her eyes. "Jesus, I sound just like Aubrey."

"But its true." Janet agreed. "How about your daughter?"

Beca let out a sigh. "I left her a note promising I'd still be there for her, just not living under the same roof."

"That poor girl, she's been through so much."

"I know and this hasn't helped." Beca blinked heavily. "I just hope I haven't traumatized her too much and she'll forgive me someday."

"Children are more resilient than you think." Janet explained. "It'll take some effort but if you succeed in rebuilding her trust, she'll come around."

"I hope you're right because I'm never giving up on her."

Janet nodded with approval. "Speaking of children, thank you for bringing mine back to me." Janet took another bite of Beca's spaghetti. "This morning while you were sleeping, he told me what happened."

"He did?" Beca replied nervously. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"That you made him realize he had a drinking problem."

"Oh that!" Beca was relieved he didn't tell his mom everything. "Well, if you can't be honest with your best friend then-"

"-But you did spend the night together..."

 _And there it was…_

Choking on her food, Beca wasn't prepared to be having this conversation with her ex-boyfriend's mother.

"Please forgive me, Beca. I don't mean to pry, it's just we hoped by now that you and Jesse would be married with a family of your own." then paused to ask the million dollar question. "My son won't talk about the breakup, so I don't know what transpired between you two. Would you mind shedding some light on this?"

If anybody else had asked about this she would've told them to fuck off but this was a woman she loved as a second mother. It was a loaded question that she needed to handle it with finesse. Downing the rest of her liquid courage, Beca dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin and began.

"Our lives were going in different directions." she opened. "After film school Jesse wanted to stay in Los Angeles where his paid internship was, but I couldn't find anything locally and ended up staying in Atlanta at Residual Heat. Eventually it helped me land a paid position in the Big Apple where I moved in with Amy and Chloe. The long distance thing just didn't work for us and we were drifting apart. I think as a last ditch effort, Jesse proposed. Your son was going to throw away years of hard work by moving to New York just to be with me." Beca sighed then ran her fingers through her hair. "I couldn't let him sacrifice his career, so I broke up with him."

"I shouldn't be telling you this but he was so devastated when you rejected his proposal. He was so sure you were going to say yes that he told everyone before he asked for your hand in marriage."

"He shouldn't have been so presumptuous."

"You're right but he loved you so much and thought you felt the same. When you said no, he started drinking."

Beca shut her eyes momentarily to absorb the painful truth. Thinking back to that afternoon in Central Park, she not only rejected his proposal, she told him she no longer loved him and met someone else. Beca thought she was doing Jesse a favor with a clean break, however it ended up becoming the cause of his alcoholism.

"Janet, you have to understand, until recently I was terrified of marriage and never wanted kids. Then Jesse met Leila and you know what happened there."

"Yes, don't remind me." Janet rolled her eyes. "Thank God that's over with."

"I know...right?" Beca agreed, then continued on. "This thing that happened with Theo came out of left field. I mean, I married the guy so his daughter wouldn't be taken away after her mother died. In the middle of all of this, I saw what a wonderful father he was to Allison and fell in love with him."

"I know that sweetie, Jesse explained everything to me."

"I never intended to hurt your son." Beca insisted. "In fact, I still love him."

"And he loves you." Janet concluded then had to ask. "So, now that you're separated, are you and Jesse back together?"

Beca let out a sigh at the interrogation she was receiving. "Actually, I'm not really sure what we are." she answered honestly. "Let's just say I did what was necessary to get through to him."

"Fair enough." Janet let Beca off the hook. "Well, this old woman can't thank you enough for what you did." then let out a yawn she'd been holding in.

"You better get some sleep." Beca suggested, helping Janet to her feet. "Go lay down and I'll take care of the dishes."

While Beca cleaned up the kitchen, Janet reclined in her favorite arm chair in the family room and drifted off to sleep. Beca covered up the exhausted woman then texted Jesse to let him know they were staying the night and would return before Jim was taken into surgery.

* * *

By four in the morning they were on the road and headed back to the hospital. After taking the elevator to the ICU, Jesse was found with his forehead on the bed holding his father's hand.

Gently nudging him awake Jesse stood up and greeted his mom with a hug and Beca with a kiss.

A nurse covered in scrubs entered and prepped their patient for surgery.

After a tearful send off, the three were escorted to the waiting area.

OOOOO

A couple hours into the operation they were visited by the hospital's chaplain with an update. Jim Swanson was "on-pump" which meant he was being kept alive by artificial means while they repaired his heart. It was crucial that the surgical team worked fast to ensure his survival but the longer he was on bypass, the more difficult it would be to resuscitate his heart.

OOOOO

Another couple of hours had passed and there was still no word. Beca couldn't stand it any longer and had to do something. "I'm going for a walk." she announced, then headed for the elevator.

A few minutes later Jesse went looking for Beca and found her in the Interfaith Chapel on the bottom floor. She was seated with her hands together and praying to the religious mural of God and his disciples on the wall.

 _"Dear Lord, my friend's Father, Jim is 55 years young and undergoing open heart surgery for a quadruple bypass and replacement of his heart valve. He is particularly anxious as his own father died from the same ailment at around the same age. Jim is a kind man, a good husband and good father who's not judgmental and treats people with respect. In his weakened state we ask in Jesus' name, that you would enable this surgery to be a success, that you would grant the doctors skill and wisdom and restore Jim to his vigorous self. We also pray that this brush with death would enable Jim to enter more deeply into your loving heart that he has ever experienced before. Thank you, Lord for listening to my prayers. Amen."_

In all the years they were together, Beca never let on that she was religious so this was a side of her, Jesse never knew existed. The more she prayed, the deeper his feelings for her were. Deciding not to disturb her, he stepped outside the chapel and considered the sacrifices she made and placed a call that would forever change things between them.

OOOOO

Another couple of hours had passed, the same chaplain visited the waiting area with an update. The family patriarch was now "off-pump" which meant his heart was repaired and beating on its own. The surgery was longer than anticipated but Jim Swanson had survived the procedure and was in recovery.

OOOOO

Over the next fourty-eight hours, the three of them took turns visiting and waited patiently for any sign of improvement. With his coma no longer being induced, he was beginning to breathe on his own; he just needed to wake up...

OOOOO

Seventy-two hours from surgery the head of the Swanson family opened his eyes to a relieved wife and son who were elated because he'd beaten the odds. Standing by the door Beca wiped tears of joy while observing Jim, Janet and Jesse heal as a family.

* * *

"Beca…" a masculine voice called her name from behind.

Turning around she was literally in shock, not believing who was standing before her eyes. "What're you doing here?" she asked quietly not wanting to disturb the Swanson's.

"To make things right between us."

"How did you know where to find me?" she whispered.

"Jesse contacted me."

"He did?" Beca asked, feeling a sense of betrayal then motioned for them to take their conversation elsewhere. After everything that happened between her and Jesse at the cabin, she didn't know what to think. "I don't understand, why did he call you?"

"He wanted to know why you left."

Beca never divulged the truth to Jesse of the real reason she left her family then wondered how much Theo knew about what happened in the cabin. "Um...what did you tell him?"

"That I shouldn't have imposed that bloody ultimatum on you." Theo shook his head. "I'm sorry Beca, I should have trusted you more."

"Theo...stop! You don't know what I've done." she let out a sigh and condemned herself for the adultery she committed. "Jesse and I-"

"-Please!" he held up his hand in protest. "Whatever went on between you two wouldn't have happened had I not acted the way I did and pushed you away."

"Dude," Beca looked around to make sure nobody was listening. "I cheated on you."

Hearing her confession Theo felt like his heart was being stabbed repeatedly with an ice pick. Taking a deep breath, he tried his best to maintain his composure. "No you didn't." he choked out. "We were separated."

"That doesn't matter, legally we're still married."

"Yes...but I told you our marriage was over." Theo was close to losing it emotionally. "My bloody insecurities forced my wife into his arms of another."

"That and half a bottle of whiskey."

"He told me you did that to keep him from drinking so much."

"Shit!" Beca cursed to herself. "What else did he tell you?"

"Everything." Theo's voice cracked. "But under these circumstances I can't hold this against you."

"But I can." Beca was filled with regret for breaking her wedding vows. "I guess the apple doesn't fall that far from the tree…"

"Don't do this to yourself. You're not your father." and gripped her shoulders to emphasize his point. "I forgive you."

Beca thought about what he was saying and could see his point and forgive herself but still had a daughter out there. "Where's Alli?"

"She's with my parents."

Beca teared up imagining their daughter's anguish after being abandoned by her. "Is she okay?"

Theo sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. "I won't lie to you, she was a mess after you left; we both were. And now the little shit keeps doing that bloody cups routine over and over again. I think she's trying to torture me for being such an arrogant ass."

"Good for her." Beca was amused at the thought of her ' _mini me'_ tormenting her dad with something she picked up from her. "You deserved it."

"You're right, I did." he replied, smiling back. "There's still a lot for me to learn, I had no right to control you like that. I swear to you Beca, if you give me another chance, it'll never happen again."

"I don't know Theo, there's still the issue of me not being able to conceive." she exhaled, looking around. "I don't want you resenting me if we can't-"

"-I don't give a damn if we don't have kids of our own." he interrupted. "We're already a family, all I want is my wife home where she belongs." he paused to gauge her reaction. "What do you say?"

It was another big decision she needed to make. People like Chloe believed the heart was incapable of loving more than one person at a time, but Beca loved Jesse and Theo equally, and wondered which family she belonged to. After spending so many years as Jesse's girlfriend, the Swanson's practically adopted her as their own. She loved them because they accepted her for who she was. With her other family starting out as a marriage of convenience, not only did she love the little girl who was so much like herself, Beca fell in love with her father. She was torn between two men and needed time to sort things out. Beca had already spoken with Theo, now she needed to have a discussion with Jesse.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" she asked softly.

"Of course." Theo smiled with understanding. "Take all the time you need, I'm staying at the Whitley in room 15-211." and pulled his wife into his arms. "I love you, Beca." lifting her chin, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers then walked away.

"I love you too." she spoke under her breath, watching him until he was out of sight.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jesse inquired, standing behind her. "That man just got off a red eye flight for you."

"And how the hell would you know that?" Beca inquired, not bothering to turn around. "Why did you call him?"

"Because he's your husband and you should be with him."

"But..." Beca spun around to face him. "We made love..."

"Yes, and it was incredible." Jesse sighed thinking back to that special night by the fireplace. "What you did for me and my family, will never be forgotten which is why I'm returning the favor."

"I don't understand."

"I'm letting you go."

"Shouldn't that be my decision?"

"Not this time." Jesse took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm no good for you, Beca. As much as I hate to admit it, I have a drinking problem and need to deal with that before I enter into a relationship with you or anyone."

"Yeah but you don't have to do it alone."

"I'm not alone, not anymore." Jesse smiled with confidence. "I'm going to stay here in Atlanta while dad recovers. Mom and I have been talking and she's offered to help me get clean. Thanks to you I've got my family back, now it's time for you to get yours."

"Okay but what about your internship in L.A.?"

"If they can't wait for me to get sober then there will be other opportunities."

Jesse was back to being his old confident self, putting him and his family ahead of his career. It was the most positive she'd seen Jesse in a long time.

"Let's say hypothetically I do decide to go back. Will you be okay?"

"C'mere." Jesse pulled Beca into his arms. "You'll always be that weirdo goth girl with gigantic headphones I met in college. I loved you at first sight and will always love you." he hugged her even tighter. "If you ever need me, I'll be there for you." he kissed her forehead. "Now, go to your husband's hotel room and have some kinky makeup sex. Then go home and be an awesome mother to that little girl. When you've mastered the family thing, go be a star."

"Beca smirked. "Kinky?"

"Oh yeah," Jesse grinned. "Let's just say you picked up a few new skills since we were together last."

"Well...now that I'm a celebrity, I have a rep to protect." she joked, hugging him back until the mood turned serious. "I love you..."

"I know you do." Jesse was on the verge of losing it but this was goodbye and he needed to stay strong. "Hey!" he held her at arm's length. "Neither of us is going to die, but this needs to happen so we can move forward and get on with our lives."

"I know that but..." she broke down. "It still hurts…"

Standing in the hallway of the medical center, they held each other until Beca abruptly pulled away and made a beeline for the exit. It would be the end of an era for these two while Jesse watched her walk out of the hospital and out of his life.

* * *

Needing some time to herself, Beca went for a long drive and found herself at Barden University. Parking her vehicle she went inside and ended up standing outside the radio station where she and Jesse interned during their Freshman and Sophomore years in college. Reminiscing about the mind numbing task of alphabetizing and stacking and filing away CD's for hours at a time, Jesse had made it tolerable because he always succeeded in making her laugh. On top of that she lived for their bantering as he effortlessly countered her sarcasm with his own quick wit. Then there was the semen smeared desk they frequently defiled when Luke left them in charge. Laughing at the happy memories, Beca walked over to Baker Hall where she shared a dorm room with Kimmy-Jin. In the beginning, the Asian girl was unapproachable but ended up becoming one of her closest friends and biggest supporters of a cappella. Another stop on campus was the empty swimming pool where the Bellas first clicked as a group and became sisters. Thinking back to the many riff-offs the Bellas competed in, they were excellent at engaging their opponents such as the BU Harmonics, the High Notes and of course, the Treblemakers but they didn't actually win any. It became an ongoing joke for the Bellas who would later earn the designation of being the most successful a cappella group in collegiate history.

Beca loved making music and performing for audiences but what she loved even more was her family which included her a cappella sisters and men she opened her heart to. Jesse represented a time when she was still trying to figure out who she wanted to be, whereas Theo represented who she'd become. She was a wife and mother but she was also a Grammy winning artist on the verge of international stardom. Before leaving London, D.J. Khaled and Adam added their singer as one of several acts on a traveling tour throughout Europe. Consisting of several venues, it was the perfect way to introduce her to life on the road when going on her own U.S. concert tour.

Beca didn't know how much time had passed but the sun was beginning to set. Her last stop before leaving was to the performing arts auditorium. Walking over to the wall of fame, a large photo of her Bellas was surrounded by earlier and later generations of Bellas.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Jesus Christ!" Beca nearly jumped out of her skin. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I come here sometimes to clear my mind." Aubrey admitted. "And apparently I can't seem to let go of the past..."

What Aubrey wasn't telling her was that Chloe had called her about Beca making the trip for Jesse's dad and wanted to make sure she was okay. As both women came together they sat down and faced the stage where it all started.

"In the beginning I thought a cappella was lame and only auditioned to get my dad off my back." Beca chuckled. "I wanted to be a DJ in L.A., and by joining any club, this was the only way he would pay for my move."

"I remember that." the former Bellas captain added. "You sat on that stage and performed that weird cups routine-"

"-And you hated it."

"No Beca, what you did...terrified me."

"Why?"

"Because you were so different, and the biggest pain in the ass." Aubrey admitted with affection. "I had no idea back then that we would become so close."

"No shit." Beca agreed. "I thought you were a psycho-bitch."

"That's because I was." the blonde laughed. "So...what brings you here?"

"Just trying to figure out the meaning of life." was all Beca would divulge, she was still a very private person.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks."

"Um..." Aubrey paused before continuing. "Who ever you decide to be with...follow your heart."

Beca was surprised that Aubrey would pick up on that. After all the years of friendship and performing together, they really did know each other inside and out.

"Well you see, that's the problem." Beca took a deep breath and opened herself up. "I love them both."

Aubrey leaned in closer. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"At the wedding we all saw what a wonderful mother you were to Allison and how happy you were with Theo. Even though it started as a marriage of convenience, the three of you became a real family, and that's worth fighting for. Beca...that's where you belong." Aubrey gave it a moment to let her words sink in. "Anyway, I'll let you digest that." and stood up to leave.

"Bree..." Beca pulled her former nemesis down for a hug. "Thank you."

They said goodbye then went their separate ways. After another hour of driving around, Beca pulled into the hotel's valet then went inside the lobby where she took the elevator up. With her suitcase in tow she stopped at room 15-211 and knocked on the door. When it opened, Theo knew by her expression what her decision was, but still needed to hear it from her.

"I'm ready to come home."

* * *

A/N: Final chapter coming up. Please review.


	20. A Senseless Act

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: After A Cappella

Chapter 20 - A Senseless Act

Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story will follow Beca after becoming a successful recording artist.

* * *

The following month Beca was back in London recording new music. Just like Janet Swanson had warned, it wasn't easy rebuilding her daughter's trust. But with persistence and maximum effort, the young girl who had already experienced death and divorce at the ripe age of four, eventually forgave her. Not only did the two become inseparable, Allison became Beca's biggest fan. In fact, when she wasn't in school she could be found at the recording studio cheering on her American mum as she belted out follow up songs to her debut album. Beca was living the dream; she was married to a man who adored her, raising a daughter that was basically a pint sized version of herself and making the world a better place with her musical offerings. But that was all about to change...

Because of their unexplained incompatibility, Beca and Theo made the decision to begin In-Vitro Fertility treatments after the European tour. Chloe was the only one Beca confided in, and in return would be entrusted with news of her engagement to a certain Army Officer. Before going on the road, Beca and Theo had their blood drawn then met with an infertility specialist the following week to go over their labs and would receive news they never expected...

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Martin thank you for coming but why are you here?" Dr. Adams asked, flipping through pages on his clipboard. "You're not a candidate for this program."

"What the f...?" Beca replied defensively. "We've been trying for like months. If we're not a candidate then what the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing.." the doctor replied. "You're perfectly healthy."

Beca sighed in frustration. "Then why can't we-"

"-I don't understand what's happening." Theo interrupted his wife. "We were told this practice makes miracles happen. YOU CAME HIGHLY RECOMMENDED!"

"Mr. Martin, please calm down. If you wouldn't mind waiting outside, we need to speak with your wife in private."

"Seriously?" Theo huffed in frustration. "You're kicking me out?"

"It's okay, babe." Beca placed her hand over her husband's to calm him down. "I've got this."

Theo acknowledged her with a single nod then stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Nurse, please get the door." the doctor instructed. "I'm sorry about that, it's just when you've been doing this as long as I have, you learn a few new tricks. Before we bring your husband back in, we would like to ask you some questions."

"Oh-kay..." Beca nervously anticipated the clinical findings. "Just give it to me straight, doc."

"Mrs. Martin…" the highly regarded OBGYN opened but was cut off by his patient.

"When I hear that name, I look around for my mother-in-law." she smirked. "Please call me Beca."

"Of course." the physician nodded, respecting her wishes. "The reason you're not a candidate for IVF is because you don't need it." he paused before going on. "You're already pregnant."

"What!?" she asked as blood drained from her head. "That can't be…"

"Lab results don't lie." he held up a print out to show her. "Right here it shows your HCG level is over 100,000 which means you're six to eight weeks along." the doctor looked up from his clipboard. "When was the last time you had your period?"

"Um…". Beca was still in a state of shock. "Last month I think, but it was weird."

"In what way?"

"It was very light."

"That's what we call implantation bleeding." Dr. Adams explained, jotting down some notes. "How're you feeling now?"

"Tired...but I've been working a lot."

"Any physical changes? he asked with his eyes focused on her lab results.

"Like what?"

"The most common early symptoms would be vaginal discharge or darkening of the areolas."

"Um...not that I'm aware of, and I'm pretty sure Theo would've said something." she stopped to consider the possibility. "But now that you mention it, my boobs have been extra sensitive."

The doctor acknowledged her observation. "Any nausea or dizziness?"

"Other than the twenty-four hour bug I had last week, I've been feeling fine."

"That probably wasn't a stomach flu." the female assistant added.

Beca glared at the girl. "No shit."

"Has there been anyone else?" the interrogation continued.

"Excuse me?"

"These are all standard questions to rule out other variables." Dr. Adams explained. "Besides your husband, have you had intercourse with anyone else recently?"

Beca blinked hard and took a deep breath. She wasn't emotionally prepared to verbalize it out loud, but had no other choice. "Um...about a month ago Theo and I were separated, during that time I may have slept with my ex-boyfriend."

"Does your husband know about this?"

Beca nodded. "We both thought our marriage was over, it's a long story."

"I see." Dr. Adams added a note to her file, then looked up to meet his patient's eyes. "Did you use protection?"

Shaking her head slowly Beca explained that she thought she was incapable of getting pregnant and didn't bother.

The specialist nodded with understanding while his celebrity patient slumped in her seat. "Beca, we're not here to judge but with the incompatibility issues you've been having with your husband and the timing of your ex-boyfriend, it's more than likely that he is the biological father. In a few weeks we can schedule a paternity test to confirm-"

"-That won't be necessary." Beca cut him off. "So now what?"

"We do a complete work up on you, including an ultrasound and start you on prenatal supplements."

"Fine."

"You'll need to remove everything below the waist and put this on." the OBGYN instructed while his assistant handed her a neatly folded cloth gown. "We'll be outside."

Beca nodded then changed out of her clothes and into the paper gown that opened in front. After a thorough examination and ultrasound, she was in fact expecting. When the doctor calculated the estimated due date from the date of conception, Jesse was most likely the father of her unborn baby.

Lying on her back Beca turned her head and was fixated on a monitor that clearly showed a tiny bean shaped image. She didn't know how Theo was going to take it but needed to come clean. Now that the examination was complete, the medical assistant summoned the front desk to retrieve her husband.

 _ **Knock...knock...knock!**_

A few minutes later, the door swung open. When Theo saw his wife in the paper gown with a metal wand pressed against her abdomen, his jaw dropped open."

"Mr. Martin, your wife has something to tell you." the physician smiled warmly at the couple. "We'll give you some privacy."

Freezing the image, the ultrasound technician removed the wand and wiped off the conductive jelly. Both assistant and doctor stepped outside to let them talk.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, studying the black and white image.

"Yeah." Beca wiped a stray tear away with the pads of her fingers. "That's what they're telling me."

"Guess you guys didn't use a condom." Theo's light hearted comment earned an eye roll from his wife. "It's his, isn't it?"

"Yes." she nodded slowly. "I'm really sorry."

"Wow!" he was blown away. "When we first talked about expanding our family, this wasn't what I had in mind." Theo took a moment to absorb the shock. "Are you going to tell him?"

"HELL NO!" she barked. "And I have no intention of telling anyone." she took a deep breath and emptied her lungs. "As far as anyone knows, this is _our_ baby."

"But it's not." Theo sighed with disappointment. "Are you absolutely sure this is how you want to handle it?"

"Yes." Beca had never been so sure of anything. "The real question is, are you going to be okay with your wife having another man's baby?"

Theo took her hand in his. "This wouldn't have happened had I not been a bloody ass to you."

"True, but I'm the one who had the affair."

"That might be but I still love you." Theo leaned down to kiss his wife. "A baby is a baby and I'll love it as though he or she was my own."

Beca was thrilled by his acceptance. "So, we're having this baby." she concluded, rubbing her belly.

"Yes." Theo smiled warmly. "We're having a baby." he reiterated. "Let's go home and tell our daughter."

* * *

In the next few weeks Beca suffered from bouts of morning sickness. She had a concert tour to prepare for but refused to let her increasing symptoms keep her down. They decided until she was well into the second trimester to keep the news to themselves and move forward with the international tour.

First stop was Barcelona, Spain at a shindig known as the Primavera Sound festival. With Theo and Allison in the front row Beca was introduced then walked out on stage.

Approaching the mic she hummed something then stepped on a pedal that repeated the sound. Just like the previous year she was performing George Michael's ' _Freedom 90'_ to start off her thirty minute set. Singing a different sound she tapped the pedal again producing another track overlapping the first. She did this a few more times until the arena was filled with a symphony of her voice. In a way she was doing a cappella by herself and about to belt out the lyrics of the tune that earned her a Grammy.

 _Heaven knows I was just a young boy  
Didn't know what I wanted to be _

_I was every little hungry schoolgirl's pride and joy  
And I guess it was enough for me _

_To win the race? A prettier face!  
Brand new clothes and a big fat place  
On your rock and roll T.V.  
But today the way I play the game is not the same, no way  
I think I'm gonna get myself happy_

 _I think there's something you should know_

(Fat Amy)  
 _I think it's time I told you so_

Beca spun around and couldn't believe it. The Bellas were there in person backing her up.

(Beca)  
 _There's something deep inside of me_

(Fat Amy & Cynthia Rose)  
 _There's someone else I've got to be_

(Beca)  
 _Take back your picture in a frame_

(Fat Amy & Cynthia Rose)  
 _Take back your singing in the rain_

(Beca)  
 _I just hope you understand,_

(Bellas)  
 _Sometimes the clothes do not make the man_

By this time a complete orchestra was playing.

Beca & (Bellas)  
 _All we have to do now  
_ _Is take these lies and make them true (somehow)  
_ _All we have to see  
_ _Is that I don't belong to you  
_ _And you don't belong to me yeah yeah  
_ _(Freedom!) I won't let you down  
_ _(Freedom!) I will not give you up  
_ _(Freedom!) Gotta have some faith, gotta have some faith in the sound_

(Beca)  
 _I think there's something you should know_

(Cynthia Rose)  
 _I think it's time I stopped the show_

(Beca)  
 _There's something deep inside of me_

(Cynthia Rose)  
 _There's someone I forgot to be_

(Beca)  
 _Take back your picture in a frame_

(Cynthia Rose)  
 _Don't think that I'll be back again_

(Beca)  
 _I just hope you understand_

(Bellas)  
 _Sometimes the clothes do not make the man_

As the Bellas backed up their leader with their a cappella twist of the song, Beca grew more sentimental at these women she missed and loved like sisters.

(Beca)  
 _Mmm...Hmm...  
_ _I will not let you down  
_ _Ahhh…  
_ _Freedom! Freedom! Freedom!  
_ _Have some Freedom!  
_ _Freedom! Freedom! Freedom!_

Beca & (Bellas)  
 _(All we have to do…) All we can do…  
_ _(Is take these lies and make them true...somehow)  
_ _(All we have to see…that you don't belong to you) Freedom! (and you don't belong to me) Freedom!_

Beca & _(Bellas)  
_ _I won't let you down (Mmm...Hmm…)  
_ _I will not give you up (Mmm...Hmm…)  
_ _Gotta have some faith in the sound (Mmm...Hmm…)  
_ _It's the one good thing that I've got (Mmm...Hmm…)  
_ _I won't let you down  
_ _I will not give you up  
_ _It's the one good thing that I've got_

By the end of the song the Bellas were hugging it out while the audience responded with a thunderous applause.

Looking to the front row Beca found Theo and Allison high-fiving each other which proved they were behind the surprise, but that was only part of it. Later on Beca would find out that her a cappella sister's were there for the duration of the tour which was made possible by a certain Aussie who supported them financially while taking breaks from their everyday lives.

The next few songs were those Beca had recorded on her own but with their history of performing together, the Bellas were experienced enough to add their own a cappella twist on them. They were so in tune with each other, one would never guess that nothing had been previously rehearsed.

* * *

Later that evening the Bellas and their significant others got together for dinner. To keep up the facade, Theo arranged for the restaurant to serve non-alcoholic beer in a frosted mug for Beca so the Bellas wouldn't suspect anything.

"I can't believe you kept this from me." Beca took a sip of her beverage. "I mean, how long have you been planning this?"

"Since you got back from Atlanta." Chloe proudly spoke up. "It was actually your daughter's idea."

"Really?" Beca questioned, turning to Allison who was biting her lower lip, a trait she picked up from her adoptive mother. "You little sneaky shit, I can't believe you did this."

Allison giggled. "Daddy helped."

With Theo beaming, Beca knew he was just as responsible for making it happen.

"How in the world did you keep this from me?"

"It wasn't easy but when we started making calls, everyone was on board." Theo explained then took her hand in his. "You've been working so hard, we just wanted you to be happy."

"I am happy." she spoke softly to her husband. The former Bella captain realized her actions from the month before nearly destroyed their family but in the end, it all seemed to work out. With her hormones driving her mood, she began to tear up. "I love you both so much..."

Seeing how emotionally compromised she'd become, Theo stood up and brought Beca to her feet and into his arms. Holding her close he motioned for Allison to join them in a family embrace. "We love you too."

"Now that's more like it." Aubrey beamed, exchanging looks with the Bellas who were moved by the scene.

"Oh, my goodness." Emily wiped away happy tears. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"You mean so far." Benji added, squeezing his wife's hand. "Should we tell them?"

"Tell is what, magic man?" Cynthia Rose asked. "Whatcha got up your sleeves?"

"Oh no!" Fat Amy got it right away and twisted her face in disgust. "Is this why you've gotten so fat?"

"Shut the front door!" Stacie dove right in. "Legacy, are you knocked up?"

Emily nodded with enough enthusiasm for all of them.

"No fucking way!" Beca pulled away from her immediate family. "You too?"

"What!?" the Bellas repeated at once as they spun around.

"Guys, what I meant was, first Stacie then Cynthia Rose and now Emily." Beca back pedaled, not ready to divulge the truth about herself just yet. "That's awesome, dude."

"Thanks! We can't wait." Emily was beyond thrilled.

"Well, as long as we're celebrating, I think it's time we made an announcement of our own." Chloe held out her left hand that displayed a rather large diamond.

"Oh, my God...you're engaged!" Aubrey grabbed her hand for a closer inspection. "It's gorgeous!"

"Thanks! After Vet School we're moving back to Atlanta to be closer to his family-"

"-And hopefully start one of our own." Chicago finished her sentence. "I can't wait to get you pregnant."

"I bet you can't." Beca snarked making everyone snicker.

"Mmm...I can't wait to try." Chloe smirked suggestively at her fiancé then sighed. "We're going to have such gorgeous babies, we should start tonight."

"Jesus Red, keep it in your pants." Beca joked. "What about you Stace, now that you've got Bella and a successful career, are you ready to settle down?"

"Me? Hell no!" Stacie tossed back her cocktail. "But I do wanna have another baby."

"Really?" Flo inquired. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"She's not, they're fuck buddies." Aubrey admitted, glaring at the group slut.

"Oh yeah, my stud he's _smoking_ hot...just like me." Stacie winked. "Right Beca?"

The former alt girl with an ear-spike rolled her eyes because the slutty one was referring to Duncan, the bodyguard assigned to her in Los Angeles. Since the first night in the City of Angels when Beca got shitfaced and confessed to still having feelings for Jesse, Stacie and the handsome armed escort had become joined at the hip.

"What about you Flo?" Chloe turned her attention to the founder of the successful gourmet food truck chain.

"Well, I'm looking forward to taking a vacation and spending time with my soccer star. With Ashley and Jessica helping me run the business, I can actually get away."

The two Bellas that often shared a brain, nodded to their a cappella sisters.

As they went on Lily/Ester announced that she and her notorious rapper were still going on strong and that Aubrey & Michael were not only doing well, they were running the team building camp together.

"What about you Aims?" Beca asked her former roommate who was normally a loudmouth, but remained quiet. "Are you going back on the road to cure world hunger?"

"Actually no." Amy was so soft spoken, she wasn't herself. "Being here and listening to all of you makes me realize how much I miss my family. After the tour, I'm returning to Atlanta."

"Why Atlanta?" the Bellas asked at once.

"Well…" the platinum blonde took a deep breath. "As the main benefactor and owner of our alma mater, there are some changes I want implemented."

"Is that all?" Aubrey asked.

"No." Amy finished off her umbrella drink. "Bumper and I are back together. While I manage Barden, he's accepted a Chancellor position."

"God help those kids." Cynthia Rose retorted, getting chuckles from everyone. "Between you and that white boy, that school is gonna burn to the ground."

"Or improve it." Emily, the eternal optimist smiled at the Aussie who smiled back.

"Well, I think that's aca-amazing!" Chloe spoke on behalf of the group while her fiancé extended his arm around her. "It really sounds like we've all found our places in life."

The evening felt as though a day hadn't pass between them. They were happy to be reunited but ecstatic to be going on the road together. The touring schedule that DJ Khaled put together was brutal, they were booked to perform in eight more concerts within a three week period, starting with the Isle of Wight festival in the U.K., then the Ultra Europe festival in Split, Croatia, to the Sziget festival in Budapest, Hungary, then to the EXIT festival in Novi Sad, Serbia. After a short break they were off to the Roskilde festival in Denmark, the Mad Cool festival in Madrid, Spain, then to the Reading and Leeds festival in the U.K. and finally concluding with Lollapalooza in Berlin. As the next few weeks went by Beca and her backup singing Bellas sang their hearts out to sold out audiences throughout Europe. By the time they reached Germany, they were ready to hang up their mics and get back to their lives, but a senseless act would change their lives forever...

* * *

During a final curtain call at Lollapalooza, Beca was leading the Bellas in Emily's ' _Flashlight'_ when loud popping sounds were heard. In the chaos that followed, the Bellas, who were several feet behind Beca, took cover behind sound equipment while their lead singer had nowhere to hide. It was surreal when magazines of bullets were emptied into victims who never imagined their time was up. When a face painted monster armed with a semi-automatic maneuvered through the crowds, he took out more lives on the way as he approached the raised platform. Frozen with fear, Beca looked into the devil's eyes and braced herself for the inevitable.

"GET DOWN!" Theo yelled, and without any regard for himself, rushed the stage and shielded his wife from the shooter's gunfire. When security guards took down the gunman, he turned around to make sure his wife was okay then slowly slumped to the ground.

Beca was stunned knowing the man she loved had sacrificed himself to save her. "Theo, listen to me...help is on the way." she looked around and didn't see any first responders approaching. "Hang on..."

"It's okay my love, at least I know you're safe." Theo winced in pain while his wife applied pressure to an arterial wound. "Take care of our children." he urged, coughing up blood.

"NO! We're going to raise them together! You're going to be okay!" Beca insisted, sitting on the ground and holding him in her arms. "I love you dammit, so don't you dare die on me!"

"Don't cry baby. I'll always love you, but my job here is done." his voice was getting weaker by the minute. "Come closer, I have to tell you something." Beca leaned in and concentrated on what he was saying. When she pulled away, his eyes closed and body went limp.

Calling out his name several times, there was no response. "Please don't leave me." she begged, trying to remain calm as the act of terrorism was claiming its next victim. Nudging her spouse to stay awake, his eyes opened in time for a tear to escape. Holding Theo tighter Beca knew she was losing her partner and yelled at the top of her lungs. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!

As paramedics pushed their way through, the Bellas held onto their sister while the medical team worked on her husband. Hemorrhaging internally from multiple gunshot wounds, Theo's vitals went critical and then flatlined. After several attempts to shock his heart, his eyes remained on his wife until the time of death was called.

It was a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. Suddenly widowed with a daughter to raise and baby on the way, Beca became so overwhelmed with panic that she began to hyperventilate. Hearing voices all around her, she was incapable of replying to any of them but managed to get to her feet and staggered away. She was relieved that her daughter opted to stay at their hotel but was horrified at the landscape of lifeless bodies where an engaged audience once stood. Turning back around she saw her deceased husband covered in a white sheet with blood seeping through where he'd been shot. It was worse than any horror film she'd ever seen because this was real life. When Beca held up her bloodied hands she became lightheaded, and with the world spinning out of control, she finally hit her breaking point and gave into darkness.

* * *

A/N: This chapter ran too long so there will be one more. Now that Theo is gone what will happen to Beca? Please review.


	21. Destiny (Epilogue)

Disclaimer: Universal owns all rights to Pitch Perfect.

Title: After A Cappella

Chapter 21 - Destiny (Epilogue)

Summary: Sequel to Solo Act. They were scattered around the globe and living out their lives but special circumstances will always bring the Bellas together. This story will follow Beca after becoming a successful recording artist.

* * *

In the months following the Lollapalooza incident, Beca found herself on the sandy white beaches of Kauna'oa Bay in Hawaii. With Allison staying behind with the Bellas in Atlanta, they insisted she take some time for herself before the arrival of her baby. Dressed in all white, her flowy skirt and off the shoulder lace blouse swayed in the cool ocean breeze while she walked along the coast.

Reflecting on her life, it had been anything but boring. Making the move from Seattle to Atlanta, Beca met a ragtag group of weirdos in college who shared a common interest in music then became her family later on. From college graduate to world a cappella champion she pursued her dream of producing music for others but would later become a Grammy winning solo act. With multiple platinum records under her belt, she became an international phenomenon, but it would be her latest role as a single parent that would define her existence.

The people in her life had convinced her to leave the UK and return to America where she would never be alone. Cupping her rounded belly, Beca felt movement of her unborn child and smiled to herself knowing the little weirdo would be arriving in a matter of months. With the sun's warmth on her face and crystal clear waters tickling her feet, the surroundings couldn't be more serene.

Beca felt it was best not to tell the biological father of her pregnancy so he could focus on his own drama; most notably his alcohol addiction as well as his father's recovery from open heart surgery. She also forbid anyone from telling Jesse, but that decision would be challenged by an unexpected source...

* * *

 _Two months earlier..._

The famous music festival had been targeted for a terrorist attack. With several casualties including music executive Theodore Martin, things would never be the same. For the most part, the Bellas escaped the shooting without incident, however they found themselves at the side of their former a cappella leader who was now a patient in one of Germany's top medical centers. While Beca recovered from the shock of being widowed, she slowly regained consciousness.

"She's coming around." Chloe informed the gang, while sitting upright in a chair next to her bestie's hospital bed. "You gave us quite the scare, young lady."

"What happened?" Beca groggily asked, raising her arm to inspect the IV pinching her skin.

"You were brought here after you fainted."

"Where's here?"

"The Krankenhaus Hospital in Berlin" Aubrey replied. "We're under the protection of the U.S. Army."

When Beca realized the shooting wasn't a dream, she shut her eyes and fought back tears. "Besides my husband, was anyone else injured?"

"No," Chloe answered. "We all made it out okay."

"Good..." Beca was relieved that her sisters had survived the attack then pressed the bed controls to raise her back and prop herself up. After taking a sip of water she returned the styrofoam cup to a small tray table on wheels. "How many lives were lost?"

"It's too early to tell." Aubrey solemnly answered leaning on a wall. "They're calling this the worst terrorist attack outside of America with the death toll expected to rise in the hundreds."

"Jesus..." Beca shook her head in despair. "Who would do this?"

"The Islamic State is claiming responsibility." Emily read off her digital device while approaching her hospital bed. "It says here they're retaliating against the United States."

"What the f…?" Beca stopped herself from dropping an f-bomb. "Are you saying we were the intended target?"

"It sure looks that way." Chloe nodded in confirmation. "And they're threatening more attacks like this."

"Yeah...um, that brings me to the next point." Aubrey took center stage. "My dad always said, ' _when in doubt, get the hell out'_. In other words as soon as you're well enough to travel we need to leave this country and get back to our own."

The Bellas nodded in agreement.

"Just let me know when and I'll have the _Flying Dingo Bitch_ standing by." Amy offered.

"I still can't believe you have your own private jet" Stacie spoke with pride mixed with a little bit of envy.

"And a gorgeous pilot named Sven who doubles as my personal masseuse." Amy smiled from ear to ear. "It gives ' _flying_ _the_ _friendly_ _skies_ ' a whole new meaning."

"That's hot!" Stacie approved of their Aussie's arrangement with a high-five.

Beca rolled her eyes at her sisters' exchange who regardless of what was happening at that given moment still had a one-track mind, then realized someone was missing in action. "Where's my daughter?"

"Oh, she's still at the hotel with the nanny." Stacie answered. "Lily, I mean Esther is on her way over with little Bella, I can have her bring Allison if you'd like."

"No...not yet." Beca took therapeutic deep breaths. "I don't want her seeing me like this. Does she know?"

"I don't think so." Chloe replied. "Gertrude's been keeping her busy."

"Good." Beca nodded. "I'll check on her in a little bit."

"What're you going to tell her?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, I mean she's lost both parents now. What the hell am I going to say to her?"

"She still has you,"

"And all of us." Fat Amy finished Chloe's thought. "You're not alone, Beca. We're family and we're not going to let you fail."

"Guys, I appreciate the sentiment but you have no idea what I'm up against." Beca was on the verge of losing it. "I don't know what I was thinking, I can't do this."

"Sure you can." Aubrey reached out to comfort her sister. "That little girl adores you and-"

"-Bree, you don't understand!" Beca cut her off then took a moment to compose herself. "Allison's not the problem. It's just that...nevermind." she was too spent to finish her thought. "Let's just say I can't do any of this without Theo, I can't do it alone!"

"Sweetie...look around you, you're not alone." Chloe insisted, placing her hand over hers.

"Yes I am." Beca pulled her arm away. "I'm sorry, I know you're trying to help it's just, I don't know what I'm going to do. I never wanted this kind of life in the first place, I should have never allowed myself..."

The girls had never seen Beca so distraught and exchanged looks of concern while a lightbulb went off in Stacie's head.

"Oh, my God!" the tall brunette covered her mouth in horror. The psychology courses she took in college were paying off as she figured out what was plaguing their former a cappella leader. "No fucking way…not you."

"What is it, Stacie?" Chloe asked.

"Beca..." the statuesque Bella ignored the redhead then paused before continuing. "How far along are you?"

"WHAT!?" Amy, Aubrey, Chloe and Emily retorted back.

"You're pregnant?" Aubrey asked on behalf of the group. When a single tear escaped Beca's eye, it confirmed she was in fact expecting. "Holy shit, you are pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Chloe inquired, reaching for her hand again.

The cat was out of the bag. Beca took a deep breath and decided it was pointless to conceal the truth anymore. "Um...about twelve weeks." she spoke softly, wiping off moisture from her cheeks. "We were going to share our news after the tour...surprise!"

"Wait a minute," Chloe remembered an important fact. "You told me you guys were going to start IVF _after_ the tour. What happened?"

Beca looked to the heavens and said nothing while Aubrey wrapped her arm around their token ginger's shoulder. "I think we all know what happened, Chloe." and winked suggestively at their knocked up sister.

"No Bree, that can't be." Chloe pulled away. "Beca told me that she and Theo were incompatible."

Aubrey looked back to the patient who was now shielding her eyes. She recalled seeing Beca on Barden's campus around the time Jesse's father had his life saving operation. With the pieces of the puzzle falling into place the blonde dared to ask. "Beca, who's the father?"

"Guys, I'm really tired." Beca avoided the dreaded question. "Can we please talk about this another time?"

"I don't think so." Emily replied from the foot of the bed. The Legacy Bella wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery and wasn't going to stop until the sperm donor's identity was revealed. "Jesse told us you were in Atlanta during his father's surgery. Did something happen between you two?"

Beca clenched her jaw. The girls were relentless in their pursuit of the truth and weren't going to let it go until all rocks were turned over. Taking a deep breath the solo artist was resigned to the fact that sooner or later the truth was going to come out.

"Hey boss," Fat Amy opened. "Is the idiot right? Did you and the Treble smash your backs out?"

"You mean, again?" Stacie jumped on the bandwagon, crossing her arms. "Is that what happened?"

"No way, those two broke up a long time ago." Chloe tried to defend the former alt-girl turned a cappella singer but when she refused to make eye contact with her, the Ginger became more suspicious. "Beca, is there something you want to tell us?"

"No, not really."

"Beca?" Aubrey asked again in her usual condescending tone while the Bellas backed her up. "Who's baby are you carrying?"

"Jesus H Christ! If you must know...YES! I SLEPT WITH JESSE!" and sighed for good measure. "His mom called me after he'd gone missing. I found him at the cabin by the lake and, it just sort of...happened."

"That wouldn't be the same cabin you lost your V-cards to each other." Stacie quipped, filing her nails with an emory board pulled out of her cleavage.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe it!" Aubrey was just getting warmed up. "You got on my case about being with Michael when Calamity and I were somewhat together and then you go ahead and cheat on your husband?" the blonde huffed with disappointment. "What a fucking hippocrate."

"No Bree, it wasn't like that!" Beca went on the defense. "Theo forbid me to go. He gave me an ultimatum that if I left, our marriage would be over." she was becoming more flustered because she didn't know what to think anymore. "I know I risked everything by going, but Jesse was in trouble. I had to go to him."

"I know you did." Aubrey backed down and couldn't stay mad at Beca who had more history with Jesse than the Farmer's Almanac. With some reservation she gave a nod of understanding then had to ask. "Please explain to us again why you two aren't together."

Beca had no witty comback. In fact, she had nothing to say.

"So...you were separated." Chloe reasoned from their conversation. "Still, didn't you think it was important to use protection?"

"Honestly, I didn't think I needed it. Shit! I was told I couldn't conceive naturally which was the reason we were looking into IVF." Beca confessed, staring at the needle piercing the back of her hand then confided in her sisters. "Um...I made a promise to Allison's mom before she died that she would have a sibling."

"Why didn't you say something to us?"

"Because it's really personal, Chlo." Beca admitted. "Theo and I tried for months, but...nothing. The month after I returned from Atlanta we met with the infertility specialist and found out I was already pregnant."

"Whoa!" the Bellas sang in perfect synchrony.

"Did your husband know you were carrying another man's baby?" Aubrey asked the question everyone was afraid to.

"Yes, Theo knew but didn't care." Beca wiped her tears away with the pads of her fingers. "It didn't matter to him because he blamed himself for pushing me away. He would've raised this baby as his own. That's the kind of man he was."

"So..." Stacie sat on the edge of her bed. "Now that you're preggers and single again, are you going to tell Jesse he's going to be a father?"

"I can't even think about that right now."

"Girl, you know I love you but the dude has the right to know." Cynthia Rose insisted, from behind the gourmet food truck trio who were agreeing with her. "You have to tell him."

"I know...but I have no idea how I'm going to do it and what I'm going to do." as reality set in Beca was becoming more emotional. The father of her unborn child was a recovering alcoholic and trying to find his way back into society. Knowing his daily struggles with sobriety she knew he wasn't prepared to take on fatherhood. Her head was swimming and she needed to hit the reset button, but there was none. "Guys, all I know right now is that Theo gave his life for me and this little person, who will never know what a wonderful father and husband he was." and protectively placed her hand over her stomach. "And somehow and some way I need to tell my daughter that her daddy is never coming home. To be honest with you, I don't think I can."

"Then we'll tell her together." Theo's parents stood by the door. "Just after you tell us what happened to our son."

The Bellas acknowledged the need to give Beca and her in-laws some privacy and left the room.

It was one of the most difficult conversations Beca had ever had with anyone. Telling the Martin's that their son sacrificed himself brought them sorrow for being absent for a good portion of his life and grief for their loss but it also made them proud that their flesh and blood died a hero so his family would live on. As the conversation continued the Martin's convinced Beca she not only needed to move back to the states for her safety, she needed to be closer to her own family and friends so they could help her raise Allison. They told their daughter-in-law that they made a lot of mistakes in their lives and had no intention of making anymore. For this reason they reassured her that there would be no custody battle for their granddaughter because she belonged with her adoptive mother who had her best interest at heart. They also promised to make several trips to the U.S. to stay in touch with them. In return, Beca offered to deed the London cottage over to them and travel to London after the threat to the U.S was over.

* * *

 _Hawaii Present Time..._

While Beca walked along the private beach she was being pursued by an island native.

"Miss Beca! Miss Beca!" a young man shouted from a distance as he sprinted towards her. "Malihini 'aneʻi no ka oe!"

"What?" Beca retorted back, not understanding the message. "I'm sorry but..." she shrugged her shoulders and held her palms up. "I don't know what that means."

The boy grunted in frustration then tried again. "Keonimana i 'aneʻi."

Beca was still confused at what the young man was trying to tell her. "Sorry dude, but I don't speak your language." she smiled politely. "Maybe you should go find a translator."

Grumbling to himself, the boy stormed off.

About fifteen minutes later he was back but this time he wasn't alone. Accompanying the young man appeared to be a distinguished gentlemen in a light colored suit. At first Beca couldn't make it out but when they approached closer she realized the boy had been trying to tell her she had a visitor. When the guest was clearly visible Beca froze in place. At first she was angry because the only people who knew about her being there was the Bellas and a certain five year old which, meant someone close to her had betrayed a confidence.

"No...not you!" Beca seethed. "I can't do this anymore." then turned around to make an escape.

"BECA!"

"GO AWAY JESSE!" she yelled, sprinting away.

"BECA!" he dropped his bags to chase after her. "WAIT!"

She ran as fast as her rounded belly and petite legs would let her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Will you please slow the fuck down!?"

"NO!"

"We have to talk!"

"NO WE DON'T!" she barked back, still running. "I'm going to _fucking_ kill those bitches!"

"Go ahead but it wasn't them." he slowed down to a stop and bent over to catch his breath. "We're all worried about you."

"I'm fine!" she stopped running but refused to turn around. "I can take care of myself!"

"Beca, you helped me through my shit, I'm here to return the favor."

"I appreciate that but I didn't ask for your help." she spoke softly with her hands on her hips. "I don't need you or anyone else."

"Yes you do." he insisted. "I know you're hurting inside but I'm here now and I'm never letting you out of my sight." Jesse spun her around and pulled her into his arms. When he felt her baby bump pressed against him, he held her at arm's length and saw her protruding belly. "What the…?"

"Yeah..." she sighed, rubbing her stomach. "Real sexy...huh?"

With Jesse in a state of shock and not knowing what to say, Beca turned around and began to walk away. "That's what I thought, so long Swanson."

"Wait!" Jesse came to his scenses and chased after her again. When he caught up to her he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "You told me you couldn't get pregnant." he recalled their time together in the cabin then began to mentally count the weeks back. "How far along are you?"

"Don't worry about it! It's not your concern!"

"Fine, I get it. Just answer me." he insisted, taking a deep breath before asking the mother of all questions. "Did I do this to you?"

When her eyes watered, Jesse got it loud and clear.

"I'm the father?"

After a beat she nodded.

"Oh, my God!" he clutched his chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you have enough to worry about, plus I didn't want to burden you with this."

"Really?" he asked rhetorically while tears of joy fell from his eyes. "The only woman I've ever loved is carrying my baby...this isn't a burden, Beca. It's a miracle." he gave it a moment to compose himself. "When are you due?"

"I'm in my second trimester." she finally answered. "And um...it's a boy."

"I've always wanted a son."

"Me too, I mean since I already have a daughter." Beca was slowly coming around. "But you're not ready to be a father."

"Yes I am." Jesse held her by the shoulders. "I've stopped drinking and I'm working for the studios again. In fact, I've recently been assigned to scoring animated films."

"Well, it's not The Breakfast Club, but it's a start." she joked. "I'm proud of you Jess, but that still doesn't mean you're ready to take this on."

"You couldn't be more wrong." he insisted. "I've always wanted a family of my own, you know that. Remember hood night during our Freshman year?"

"How could I forget, you were shit-faced and rambling on about us having aca-children." Beca chuckled at the memory. "God, you were such a weirdo that night."

"Yeah, and so were you." Jesse snickered then became more serious. "Beca, it was love at first sight with you and those feelings never went away. Then you serenaded me in front of hundreds of people, including your dad. We were each other's firsts and now we're having a baby. Don't you think there's something there?"

Beca couldn't deny it. He was right. As a couple they shared many first experiences and always seemed to come together when they needed each other most. "Jesse, I want to believe you, I really do but I have a five-year old daughter who needs me and a bouncing baby boy on the way. I can't risk being wrong about you and being disappointed again."

"You won't be Beca, because I want to be your rock again and take care of you and the baby."

"What about Allison?"

"Yes, what about your daughter?" Jesse smiled with affection. "That little girl loves you so much."

"I know she does, I love her too."

"What you don't know is that Allison reached out to me, about you." he pulled her closer. "Somehow she knows about our history and wants you to be happy. Beca, she's the one who told me where to find you. She's responsible for this..."

"What the...? Beca sighed. "That sneaky...little...shit."

"Yeah, she is and reminds me of a certain mysterious girl with gigantic ear phones I met in college." Jesse joked lightheartedly. "I'd like to get to know her better and be her friend."

"She would like that."

"So, what do you say, Becs. Don't you think we owe it to her?"

"Are you saying we should get back together for her sake?" Beca asked, her eyes locked on his.

"Something like that." Jesse spoke softly, leaning forward so they were inches apart. "We're both single now with nothing standing in our way."

"True, but if that's the case then we should probably engage in some intense pregnancy sex." Beca moistened her lips. "I read on some mommy blogs that it's really good for the baby."

"Okay," Jesse smiled at her suggestion. "Then we'll do it for our son."

"Our son." she repeated his words. It was the first time they acknowledged it and came together like powerful magnets.

From a distance the young island native yelled, "mau hoohiwahiwa!"

When the kiss ended Beca turned towards the excited boy. "I wonder what he's saying."

"He's congratulating us." Jesse translated, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Beca confessed, kissing him firmly on his lips."

They came full circle in their relationship. From the beginning they were best friends and, or lovers but ultimately it would be raising a family together that would be their destiny.

* * *

Thank you everyone who followed this story to the end. Unfortunately with my life getting crazy busy this will be my last story. Take care of yourselves and Happy New Year!


End file.
